


A Change of Address

by moranth



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 69,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moranth/pseuds/moranth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Versat Mettoik came to the Citadel under unexpected circumstances. Once there, she tries to make a life for herself, while she tries to sort things out, but nothing's ever easy. Original characters and some familiar faces. A spin off of "A Night In The Limelight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_When I grow up, I'll be stable  
When I grow up I'll turn the tables  
Garbage – When I Grow Up_

"You _must_ stop doing this, Versat."

It was the same lecture the young drell had heard at least a dozen times before, delivered almost exactly the same, word for word, in the same place, by the same instructor. As a race with perfect memory, it seemed that they would be better about being repetitive.

Keeping her mind occupied about silly things like the loopholes in a so a called "perfect memory" was the only thing keeping her from reciting the long list of grievances against her right along with the head mistress. She'd been a part of the Compact ten years ago and that was more than enough time for her to accept her lot in life and far too long for her to be behaving like this.

Anything she shouldn't have done, she'd done it: Skipping lessons, shirking her duties to the Temple of Vassalage, sneaking off the grounds and going in to town at all hours, talking back to instructors. She didn't know she was trying to accomplish with these antics, but at least they'd made her feel better. The one that had landed her in the head instructor's office was staying out well beyond curfew.

"It's a great honor to be accepted to service the hanar," the instructor in charge of girls studies said as she steepled her fingers atop her desk, her light green fingers in sharp contrast with the dark wood. "We owe them our livelihood. Our very lives."

The sordid history of their people was something that all drell were taught from a young age. If not for the intervention of the hanar those hundreds of years ago, there would have been even fewer of their number left throughout the universe than there were now. The lesson had been pounded into Versat's brain so thoroughly that she accepted the validity of these past events without question. What she couldn't understand was why she was being made to pay off the debts of her ancestors.

It hardly seemed right or fair that the people of that generation would agree to an arrangement that would bind their decedents into service for years to come, but there was no one left to check these facts with.

According to hearsay, any drell was allowed to refuse adhering to the compact, but the truth was that very few did. Those who turned their backs on their saviors and the sacrifices they'd made to allow the drell to live along side them on their homeworld were looked down on as pariahs, social outcast until they made things right.

Versat had witnessed this herself; parents bringing their young children to be conscripted into the compact, only to change their mind at the last minute. The temple bearers who'd received them with quiet understanding until that point resorted to browbeating and threats against their souls. That hardly seemed like a choice at all.

"Are you listening to me, Mettoik?" The annoyed voice of the mistress echoed off of the high rafters of her office.

"Yes, Mistress Sae'ine." If she'd resorted to using her family name, Versat's was in more trouble than she'd thought.

"I just don't quite understand why you're so willful, so rebellious," the elder drell said, talking more to herself than her charge. She stood and paced behind her desk, a barrier kept between them. She wrung her hands in the deep folds of her bright purple instructor's robes. "Maybe it's because you entered into the Compact at such an old age."

 _S_ _even years_ _is old now, huh?_ _,_ Versat thought bitterly, but knew enough to hold her tongue.

"Or maybe it's because of…." Sae'ine;s gaze flicked down the backs of Versat's arms, carefully taking them in and then back up to her face. It was because of her color.

Orange, yellow, red and brown drell were said to have come from the smaller, mineral rich southern subcontinent of Rakhana. Their colors developed differently to blend in with the landscape of their harsher environment as did their personalities.

As opposed to their blue-green mainland cousins, they were thought to be brash, headstrong and difficult to work with. Not that anyone would speak such things aloud, but they didn't have to. It was a commonly held belief that held true even now that there were so few of them left. Even the other students seemed to cater to these apparently so did the mistress.\

Versat fixed Sae'ine with an unwavering glare, affronted by the silent insinuation. The green drell's frill flushed as sounds of aggravation left her frilled and ribbed throat. As the superior in this situation, she risked losing respect if she looked away, but it was clear that she wanted to.

Sae'ine had expressed her doubts in the her from the beginning, and Versat knew that it had nothing to do with her the color of her scales. Versat had experienced a life beyond the compact and knew what she was missing out on. Freedom, a family, a choice. That knowledge what made her rebel while others toed the line.

She'd had a family once, a chance at a normal life. Dreams. All of those things had to be abandoned when her parents had left her here all of those years ago,, but Versat found it hard to let go.

"In any case," the head mistress said as she retook her seat. Her face lit by the terminal and lamp her desk looked ghostly. Other than the items on her desk, the room was devoid of light. The walls and floor were dark, and heavy curtains blocked out the sun, as if the woman was allergic to it. "If you make one more indiscretion, I'm afraid your training as a liaison will be suspended indefinitely."

The _tra_ _ining_ was nothing more than lessons in how to be an obedient pet. Every day she attended a series of classes tailored to groom her to act as a buffer between hanar and the other races that they often did business with. Speaking with a hanar face to face, could be daunting as they had to no _face_ to speak of, no eyes to look into and no hands to hanar had developed on an aquatic world planet and were at both a physical and social disadvantage on dryland. That was where drell in Versat's position came in.

They were there to ease the transactions between the hanar and the other optically fixated races. With her skills, Versat could assist in the higher levels of government, or in high risk negotiations all places her talent would be truly needed, but nowhere she truly wanted to be.

Versat had never been able to find joy in doing the work her ancestors had left in her charge. It was a huge character flaw in Sae'ine's opinion. With the end of her training in sight, she found it hard to be broken up about wasting her instructors' time or the hanar's credits.

She'd never heard of anyone being allowed to leave their training before, but there was always a chance she'd be setting another precedent. She was the one of few southern drell to be accepted to something more than house attendant, so maybe she'd be the first to be able to leave.

Others had been allowed to leave the hanar's service, but only after they'd served a set amount time which varied from person to person and task to task. . At the very least, they wouldn't let her leave without successfully completing her training. But that didn't seem likely at this point.

"If you're so unwilling to be compliant here," Sae'ine continued, "we have no choice but to send you to Beach Thunder."

Pain gripped Versat's chest. Her stoic façade dropped away and was replaced with frantic panic much to the Sae'ine's satisfaction. "As a part of the Compact, you'd would still be made useful. If you have no talent or no motivation for one of the more prestigious of positions, perhaps mining would suit you better ."

Being sent to Beach Thunder was as good as signing her death warrant. If she didn't die in an accident or suffer a death by krogan (or vorcha) she would spend the rest of her days mining titanium on that cold hunk of rock until she died of old age or boredom.

Sae'ine smirked, pleased that she had gotten her point across. "Of course, we always regret having to put you on such a path, but if you simply adhere to the rules you needn't worry about going there at all."

Versat's head was spinning. The edges of her consciousness barely registered Sae'ine dismissing her with a wave of her hand. "Think well on my words, child."

Her body moved of its own accord as she trudged from the head mistress's office the deserted hallway just outside. All was silent save for the shuffling of her slippered feet and the rustling of her apprentice robes the color of sea foam.

This was it. A life of servitude was in the stars for her; either as the glorified pet of some hanar or toiling away in a mine. Fated to live a life that she didn't choose. To walk a path she did not want.

She touched her face and was met with the tears she hadn't even realized her spilled from her eyes. It would have been easier if she could turn off the part of her mind that knew that a normal life waited just beyond the gates of the compound. Before she'd come here, she'd had dreams; they were childish and silly, but they were hers and some part of her just wouldn't let her abandon them.

Pushing open the heavy doors of the main temple, she squinted in the glare of the late New Plentiful sun. It took her eyes longer to adjust since they'd been altered to communicate with hanar in their native "tongue" As bioluminescent creatures, they communicated through flashes of light that was imperceivable to the naked eye. As one who was to work closely with them, she underwent the modification, for all the good it did her now.

Leaving the dome that encapsulated the temples, she set on her way back to the dorms. The cool ocean breeze was a welcome chance after being in the coffin of Sae'ine's office. Even though she could barely see the rafters, the main building of the temple's complex always felt cramped and stuffy. She knew the humid ocean air wasn't good for her, but she found herself reveling in it.

Belan was considered a garden world, full of lush greenery and plenty of water. Rakhana was arid. Drell were advised against staying outside of the protective domes that enclosed their living and working areas for too long, for fear of contracting Kepral's Syndrome. Kepral's was a nasty debilitating disease, but even that wouldn't hurry her on her way.

The domes distorted the sunlight and the wind. Growing up further inland, outside of the domed cities had given her an appreciation for something as simple as breeze that she couldn't shake.

She had a few hours before curfew and her classes were done for the day. All good apprentices were off somewhere being selfless; volunteering their services to people in the town, helping an instructor before they had to retire., but she wasn't a "good apprentice". She had a stop to make before she returned to the dorms.

In the alley behind the little restaurant, the smell of a dozen dishes being cooked at once drifted through the opened door. She pressed her shawl tighter around her face to try to stave off the nausea they always triggered. The few cooks and bus boys present spared her as she stepped into the foyer before ignoring her presence. She'd become something of a familiar face around these parts, and now went beneath their notice.

She ascended the stairs in the little alcove that separated the kitchen from the alley and headed for the small apartment above. She let herself in with the card key she kept on her person, blinking both sets of eyelids to adjust to the darkness. He always kept it dark during the day.

"Amal?" She called as she picked her way through the apartment. Pass the table littered with empty alcohol containers and a refrigeration unit that she knew was empty.

She pushed open the bedroom door and found him where she usually did; stretched across the bed, sleeping until the sun went down to do Gods knew what. Dwindling rays of sunlight filtered through the thin curtains and speckled his prone form with dots of light, making the dusky yellow of his scales seem more luminous.

Quickly she shed her gauzy tunic, folded it so it wouldn't wrinkle and left it on a chair near the window. She burrowed underneath the sheets and sidled up until she was beside him. She buried her head in the crook of his neck.

Amal finally stirred, draping an arm across her waist. Amber eyes took a moment to focus on her in the dim light of the room before he cracked a smile.

"Hey, kid," he said. His voice was groggy with sleep, but still had an underlying hum of satisfaction. "How'd your meeting go?"

Versat grumbled, burrowing her face in the pillows. "That bad," He chuckled patting her on the top of the head like one would a child. Annoyed, she brushed his hand away. He was several years her senior, but not enough that he should treat her like a child. Not quite.

"It was terrible. If I screw up again, they're going to send me to Beach Thunder."

The low hum that had been emanating from him abruptly stopped and he rose up on an elbow. "That's a little harsh?"

She rolled her eyes with a huff. "Tell Sae'ine that, then."

"As if they'd let me within fifty feet of that place," he said as he stretched, waking dormant muscles. "Then they'd find out about us and send you away for sure as well as voiding my landing permit."

Amal was a freelance pilot and he came and went from their little planet frequently, though these days he was here more than he was gone. Versat didn't mind his absence. The times she was in trouble synced up with the times he was planetside and she knew it was no coincidence.

When she'd met him, he'd come across as brash and vulgar, and she had been right, but he'd dazzled her with tales of places she didn't think she'd ever be able to visit. She lived vicariously through him and as comforting as that was, it was equally disheartening; being with him hadn't helped her come to terms with her fate.

He threw back the sheet and Versat's eyes instantly went towards the ceiling. If she knew he was naked, she might have thought first before she got into bed with him. "I guess you'd better start towing the line then. I hear Beach Thunder can be pretty harsh for drell, even with all the climate controlled gear they give you."

She tugged the discarded sheet around her shoulders and rolled away. If it was that easy, she would have done it a long time ago.

"Hey, don't get upset." He was against her back, his breath warm on her neck. "I was just joking with you. I'm sure you'll be fine." He turned her face towards him, letting his fingers trail along her throat. His warm, unaltered eyes bore into her own cold ones. He leaned down, his lips trailing over her frill, just below where her ear was situated. "You could always run away with me."

He was right. She could. Amal had asked her every time they'd parted for her to run away with him, but she'd declined. Even though she hated her circumstance, it was what she'd grown accustomed to.

The thought of zipping through space with someone did sound exciting, bust it was all pretty stupid. . But the idea of going to bed with a drell she hardly knew had been equally unnerving and she'd done that already. If her meant her harm, he had ample chances to do something and run. No one knew where she went when she left the grounds.

Versat hadn't been looking for a relationship when she'd stumbled upon Amal, but merely a means to an end. She didn't want to return to the dorms and he had some place for her to go. The price she paid for a reprieve from life inside the domes was worth what she got in return.

He filled her head with tales of places from beyond Belan. Places he'd been, people he'd met, and often time he bought her gifts. Her visits with Amal did nothing to quench the desire for her liberation. If anything, it made it more intense.

"When?"

"Hm?" He looked down at her quizzically, his mind obviously on by _other_ things.

"When can we leave?"

Raising up to his elbows, he looked down at her. The amusement that had been on his face only seconds ago quickly turned to disbelief. "You're serious?"

"I've never been so serious in my life." She knew of all the things she was missing out on by following this path, and it was too late for her to pretend otherwise.

Amal sat back on his heels and pinched the bridge of his narrow nose. His eyes squeezed closed and the sheet was drawn over his nakedness to Versat's relief."I know you don't want to live the rest of your life serving the jellies, but do you know what you're asking?"

Versat cringed. "Jellies" was a less than flattering nickname given to the hanar by humans. Apparently, they resembled some form of aquatic life on some other planet, though she didn't think that type of environment provided much in the way of variety. Even if she didn't want to be subservient to them she felt they deserved more respect than that.

Amal had no love for the hanar. He saw them as hindrance in the path of the drell rebuilding their race. On many occasions he'd said that the drell's loyalty to the hanar and their refusal to relocate to worlds better suited to their biological needs was killing them. Seeing the ravages of Kepral's first hand had wiped out any shred of respect he'd had for their sovereigns.

"Kidnapping an apprentice is a heavy crime." He pulled himself out of his thoughts and finally looked at her.

"But you won't be kidnapping me. I'm going willingly."

"Do you think they'd tell anyone that? They want to keep up the appearance that all drell _want_ to serve. They'd lock me up, and you'd definitely be sent to Beach Thunder. Your records of ever having been here will be swept under the rug." He ran a hand along the nape of his neck. Through his eyes Versat could see that he was still thinking of ways to tell her it wouldn't work, but coming up empty.

He sighed, resigning himself to the inevitable. "Once you leave here, you know that you can't come back..."

"Why would I want to come back? There's nothing for me here." Versat heard her voice waver even as she said it, doubting her own conviction. The question already making what little resolve she had begin to wane.

"I'm serious, Versat. You can't come back. Hell, you probably shouldn't even try to contact anyone here, either."

For an instant, the memory of her parents flashed through her mind. She had always said that when she left the temple, she would try to find them and ask them why she'd been left in Sae'ine's care. If she took this path, she'd have to put all of that on hold.

 _No._ This was her chance at getting a life that she wanted. She had to take it. "It'll be fine. So just tell me what I need to do."

He resigned himself to taking her with him, but he didn't look happy about this turn of events. He'd always said he wanted to take her from here, so why did he look so perturbed?

"I need to take care of some business, but come back here two days from now. Before dawn. We'll leave then."

Versat grinned at him, looping her arms around his neck. She rubbed her cheek against the frills of his throat drawing a surprised yelp from him. "Thank you."

He grumbled in response, and reluctantly returned the hug. "Save it until we're safely offworld."


	2. Chapter 2

_Don't look back for a second now  
we're not supposed to feel this way  
But, God it's so sweet of you  
God it's so sweet of you  
The Fashion – Solo Impala_

Versat returned to the dorms to find her roommates already in bed. It was a small victory; there would be hell to pay in the morning. She slipped into bed and lay awake for hours, her mind abuzz with possibilities that only hours ago hadn't even existed before sleep finally claimed her. After what felt like minutes, she was woken up to her back being used as an improvised drum.

This had become their routine. Every morning without fail, they were up at first light, insisting that Versat did the same. They had adapted to life in the temple fairly well, living and breathing for the duties that were set before them. Living testaments to Sae'ine's misgivings about taking on a devotee at such a late age. They'd been pledged to the Compact when they were two years old, and hadn't left the temple since. As far as Versat knew, they'd never entertained the idea of doing so, until now.

It was Reclamation Day; a celebration of the first contact between the drell and the hanar. There were no classes, no chores. Apprentices and teachers alike were free to observe as they saw fit by joining in the festivities or by making an offering of thanks at Arashu's altar within the temple's sanctuary. Usually, the pair stayed cloistered in the sanctuary, but this year Versat convinced them to come into town with her.

For ones so young, they were very diligent about their religious observances: Thanking Kalahira, goddess of oceans and afterlife in the morning for not claiming them as they slept, asking that Arashu, the goddess of protection and motherhood watch over them through the night. Versat suspected that it may have had something to do with their training, but as a rule they were forbidden from discussing their lessons with pledges outside of their training group.

While she didn't have any idea of _what_ they were learning she did know that it was making them old before their time. She wanted them to experience a hint of what a normal life was like. She didn't expect them to change overnight, but it was worth trying.

"What happened to you last night," Omoika teased as she pulled on the older girl's legs. Versat kicked wildly trying to shake her off. This must be what having siblings was like.

Roommates were matched by the estimated completion date of their training. Once assigned, roommates stayed together from a young age until it was time to leave. This closeness often forged bonds that lasted long after they'd parted ways.

It was difficult to place Versat at first. She'd had some elementary education before she'd come to the temple. They put right into her liaison training, but she was still developmentally behind most apprentices her age. Omoika and Aitai on the other hand had been an accelerated bracket. To hear the instructors tell it, they were ahead of their age group by leaps and bounds. Though for all of their intelligence they could still be very childish.

"I was out," Versat groused and rolled over away from her questioning hands, only to have her hop into the bed with her, crushing her. It made no sense to lie to them. Somehow, they were always able to tell.

"Out with who?" Omoika huffed as she fought with Versat for the sheet. It would have been easier if she just stayed in her own bed.

"She went to see that guy again," Aitai called from her bunk across the room, her back to Versat and her sister. "Just like she does every day."

While the twins were nearly identical, possessing the same sand colored scales and green eyes, their personalities were very different. Omoika was the loving, friendly sister and Aitai had taken on the role of the harsh realist, ready to cut down any fanciful ideas as they sprang up. Sometimes they did not always agree on certain matters.

"Not every day," Versat retorted, pulling Omoika in in bed with her into a hard hug, "Not today."Oddly enough, it wasn't against the rules for apprentices to be in relationships amongst each other, but there was no precedent about being involved with someone outside of the temple. Since everything she did seemed to be looked down on, Versat had made the twins swear a vow of silence about her comings and goings. Aitai took issue with that.

"Really?" Aitai said, her voice hard with disbelief. She was easily the more grounded of the pair.

"She promised to take us around town today, remember?" Omoika laughed, her face buried in Versat's neck. She wondered what life was like before their paths crossed. Versat suspected that Omoika had directed her affection at her sister as she sometimes seemed relieved that there was someone else for her to share it with. She tried to push back the unease about what would happen to her after she left.

"How much is a promise from her worth?" Aitai was in rare form today. She was upset by something more than just Versat's disappearances that had become as inevitable as a trip to the restroom.

Versat pried Omoika from around her neck and stepped down onto the cold floor. She leaned onto Aitai's bed and the other girl stopped her, by throwing her arm out to block the space Versat was trying to move into.

"What's the problem?" She tugged at Aitai's shoulder. She still wouldn't look at her.

"I just don't think hanging around someone like that is such a good idea."

Annoyance flared in Versat. She felt the urge to defend her decision, even though she knew it was pointless to argue. "But you don't know him."

"Neither do you."

Versat didn't know what to say. Aitai could be very insightful at times, but lacked the tact to keep her observations to herself. She often expressed a level of concern better suited for someone much more mature. And it was exactly that that made her talk this way: concern. This would probably be the last time she would ever get the chance to be with them like this, she didn't want to tarnish the experience by being petty.

"Don't worry about that for now." Versat patted her on the back and threw back the covers. "Get ready to go."

She wanted to take the girls with her, but she knew that they would never come willingly. They were too indoctrinated, had too great a sense of duty to turn their back on those they had been taught to reverie.

 _Don't worry about that now._

If she could do nothing else for them, she wanted their last hours together to be something worth holding on to.

"Get ready," she said again as she slid off the bed.

An hour later, clean, dressed and fed, they left the dormitory for the streets of New Plentiful.

In town, the festival was in full swing. Most of New Plentiful turned out, as they did every year, crowding into the square and the streets with activity. The twins didn't care much for that.

"It's too crowded," the twins complained. They were visibly uncomfortable in the crowd, unwilling or unable to strike out on their own. Each had claimed a side of Versat as their own and clung to it as if their life depended on it. She tried to extract them from her sides, but they stayed fast like a pair of leeches.

"Come on now. It's really no different from moving through the crowd _in_ school." Meals and the morning rush, while not this crowded, were usually more chaotic. It wasn't exactly the same as the crowd they found themselves in now, but it was close enough.

"It's not the same." Aitai said, watching the crowd with mistrust. "We _know_ the school. This is different."

"It is different, but that doesn't make it bad." Versat led them down into the thick of things. As they wove through the crowd, she could feel their hands gripping her arms painfully. The three of them must have made for a strange sight; two girls, almost the same height as her sticking to her like children. She stopped them in front of a stall selling traditional foods. The merchant, a female drell many years their senior smiled at them. The twins just watched her apprehensively.

"Three, please." The vender nodded, readying their order.

"Three what?" Omoika said, tugging at her arm. Versat shrugged.

The elder placed three thin plastic containers, with picks stuck in them on the end of the stall near them. Versat placed a few small denomination credit chits in her palm.

She picked up her tray and waited for the twins to do the same. They peered down into containers questioningly, their brow ridges arched with concern. "What is it?" Clearly, manners the hanar had tried to instill in them all didn't seem to have stuck with them. The vendor didn't seem to mind.

"I'm not sure what it is." Versat lied. It was something she used to have every year at the festivals of her childhood: grubs.

Since most drell had thrown themselves headfirst into adapting to the world of their benefactors, many of them had tossed aside the culture of their ancestors in favor of what was readily available. But this spoke of their heritage back on Rakhana. The larvae were hard to prepare, usually requiring some effort to find and cook, but it was usually worth it.

"But it looks… weird…"

She jabbed her pick into a particularly succulent grub and held it up for them to see. "Just because it's _different_ from what the food they serve us in the cafeteria, doesn't it mean it won't be good." She closed her eyes as she savored the flavor. The taste sparked memories of festivals she'd spent with her parents when she was young and living in the little town on the hill. She opened her eyes to find the twins staring at her, as well as the vendor, an amused smile on her lips.

"Let me try," Omoika said as she reached for Versat's tray. The orange drell lifted her arms over her head and her food out of reach. "You have your own!"

Aitai had already retrieved her own container and tasted a piece. Her sand colored face pinched in concentration as she chewed slowly. "This _is_ good," she said, more to herself. It all went much smoother after that.

One thing that Versat had not anticipated when she took the twins out of the temple: they liked to shop. Once they felt comfortable enough to stray from her side, but still within sight, they darted from stall to stall, looking over snacks and toys. Their allowance burned holes in their pockets. Versat just smiled, happy to see them enjoying themselves.

"How about this one?" Aitai shouted from across the aisle, holding a bracelet up for Versat's opinion.

"What about these?" Omoika called from down the row, waving a set of frill clips that Versat could hardly see.

"If you want them and have enough, go ahead and buy them. You don't have to ask me." Both the girl's frowned at that.

"But we want your opinion!"

"Those would both look nice on either of you."

"Would _you_ wear them?" Omoika asked. She held the clips up to her own frill while staring into a mirror set on the table.

"I suppose so…" That struck Versat as an odd question, but then again, half of the things they did were weird in one way or another. Other than their acquaintance with her, they kept to themselves, not extending the hand of friendship to many others. Even at meal time, they kept themselves apart from the crowd, usually sitting with their backs against the wall. They had become increasingly reclusive, but there wasn't much that could be done about it.

Versat skimmed over a few baubles on the craft table before her. She loved these kinds of things. Even with the gift of perfect recall, she liked to have trinkets and souvenirs. They acted as a catalyst, stirring up a memory that had lain dormant until she laid eyes on a memento. If nothing else, it was an experience.

Her gaze lighted on a pair of matching necklaces. They were simple; a string of beads with a pendant in the middle bearing the mark of the goddess Arashu. One was red and the other blue. One warm and one cool to match each girl's personality. She dropped the few credits she had left into the merchant's hand and soon the trio was on their way back to the dorms.

After lights out, the three settled in for bed. Having not gotten much rest the night before, Versat was susceptible to slumber the moment her head hit the pillow. She was just about to drift off for a nap, when she heard Omoika rustling the sheets overhead.

"Versat," a soft voice called down to her. She tried to roll over and ignore it, but the owner of voice was nothing if not tenacious. "Versat," Omoika called again, hanging over the side of the bed. She jabbed at her roommate's back. "Wake up. We have something to give you."

Groggily, she sat up in bed. What on Belan could she want?

Something small landed with a light thump on the end of her bed. She peered up at Omoika who grinned wide. Aitai lay on her side facing the wall again, pretending to be sleep.

Versat grabbed the small package and looked up at Omoika again who was now gone from view. Inside, she'd found the pair of frill clips and the bracelet they'd both been admiring in the market. Hastily scribbled on a piece of paper the gifts were wrapped in were two simple words: _Thank you_.

Guilt settled in pit of her stomach. She truly didn't want to leave them, but she didn't see a way that she could stay here without going mad. She wanted to take them with her. She wanted them to see life from the outside as she had seen it, but she didn't have the means. On the off chance that she convinced them to come with her, there was no guarantee that it would be smooth sailing. Amal seemed apprehensive about carting around one renegade apprentice, she was sure he would pitch a fit if he was suddenly asked to transport three.

There was no other way to go about this. As much as she hated to admit it, this was the end of their time together. If the Gods saw fit to put them together again, they would, but until then it was all uncertain.

Versat didn't sleep well that night,but instead stayed awake. She wondered if she was making the right choice.

Afew hours later she readied her escape. She shoved a few apprentice robes into the sack she'd borrowed from Amal. Deciding what to take as far as clothing was simple enough considering every outfit was the same. Billowy tops and bottoms in the same shade sea foam green with gold accents. They would make her stand out from the crowd, but they were better than being naked. Later on she'd have to acquire a new wardrobe, but she promised herself she would try to stay away from anything that even _remotely_ resembled this uniform.

Almost packed, she regarded the presents from the girls, trying to decide what to do with them. She couldn't just leave her gifts behind, with them having spent their meager allowances on them.

She scooped up the bundle and went into the bathroom to stand before the mirror. She slipped off the frill clips she'd worn since childhood and replaced them with Omoika's. They were a set of four clips, two for each side, cast in a soft shade of purple. They were longer than the ones she's originally worn, with an thin silver chain connecting them across the back of her head. It was silly and not something she would have picked out herself, but that was the point of wearing it. Because someone else had chosen them for her.

Next, she slipped on the bracelet that Aitai had gotten her. It was made of thick, heavy black beads cut from some unknown stone. Ornate carvings were etched on each bead, and it was surprising that something this elaborate could be found in that such a simple market. The bracelet fit with a clasp around her wrist and it weighted it down. It was heavier than it looked, but just enough to remind her that it was there. A constant reminder of those she left behind. Not because she could ever forget them, but because she wanted them always in her thoughts, even if she might not see them again.

Rummaging through her drawer, she fished out the necklaces she'd bought them, and put them on her pillow, right where she knew they'd find them along with a datapad bearing the note she'd spent most of the night writing.

 _Aitai and Omoika, I wish there was a better way to do this, but if there is, I can't think of it and I hope you can forgive me for this. I am leaving the temple and Belan for good._

 _Since as long as I can remember, I've been lagging behind you two and watching the distance between us grow, and wishing that I had an ounce of the grace that you two possess. Then it would have been easier for all of us._

 _I'm not blaming either of you for any of this, it was my decision alone. I only mean that I know you two will get along fine without me, though I will miss you both every day._

 _Be good to each other, and when you remember me, please try to think of the good things._

She knew it was a tall request. She knew they would be angry for a long time, but they all knew that they were going to split up eventually. She just wished she could have been more truthful about it. The chances that they would have them crossing paths again was slim, but one could always hope.

Gathering up her few belongings, Versat slipped out of the room for the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

_I've got this energy beneath my feet  
Like something underground's gonna come up and carry me  
I've got this sentimental heart that beats  
But I don't really mind that it's starting to get to me now  
The Killers – Sam's Town (Abbey Road Version)_

She reached Amal's apartment before sunrise to find him waiting at the door. Before her hand made contact with the hard plastic surface, it was thrown open and she was pulled inside.

He quickly closed the door behind her and peered through the peephole. "Did anyone see you?"

She shook her head. "Most people aren't out this early…"

"No one at all? No guards? No teachers doing their rounds?" The edge in his voice was making her anxious as well. Why was he so worried?

She searched her mind before she let herself slip into the memory.

 _She takes the stairs two at a time, trying to hasten her flight from this place. Everyone should have been in bed, or preparing for their morning's task. No one respectable drell should be out prowling the streets. She draws her shawl tighter around her face to hide from prying takes her first steps across the courtyard and towards her freedom. The sound of shuffling feet makes her heart drop into her stomach._

 _She freezes, throwing herself into the shadows of the building as she waits for the threat to pass._

 _Mirth filled laughter breaks the air as two members of staff return from their free-day merriment. Their steps are sloppy. They've been drinking._

 _"I wish we had more off days than on days," one of the voices says, his words slurred and almost unintelligible. "It gets harder and harder to be here."_

 _"Don't let Sae'ine hear you say that. She may just give you what you want," the more sober of the two says, trying to laugh off his comrade's ire. Versat glances at the floor, their two bodies cast one muddled shadow as one bears the other._

 _"That would almost be welcome at this point," the first speaker says, stopping them just shy of the top of the stairs. "Do you ever wonder if we're doing the right thing? Giving away our children like this..."_

 _"That's just the drink talking," the more levelheaded instructor murmurs, though his words lack confidence._

 _The two amble off towards the teachers' living quarters, leaving Versat alone in the courtyard. Long moments pass before she dares move again, and when she does, she sprints for the gates that will lead her off the grounds._

 _She doesn't spare a parting glance for the walls she leaves behind._

"No one saw me." For the first time since she'd arrived, Versat was able to take stock of the apartment. Everything was gone: No furniture, no personal affects, just Amal, her and a few bags. "Where are all of your things?"

"The good stuff is on the ship. The rest of the junk was given away. There was no way we could take everything with us."

She hadn't thought of that. She never imagined he was this resourceful. He hadn't had a lot of personal items to begin with, but there were more than he could have moved by himself. It would have taken some doing or a lot of credits to assemble the help needed for that task. More than she thought he had…

"Here." Amal tossed her a small bundle. Versat caught it by a ragged end and the whole thing unraveled, spilling clothes onto the floor. "Change into those and we can get out of here."

Versat picked up the scattered clothes and inspected each item while trying not to turn up her nose. The whole ensemble was not at all something she would have chosen for herself. The shirt was bright pink, short and would expose her midriff. The pants had a high waist with an obnoxious orange stripe down the side with a jacket to match. To top it off, the whole ensemble was the color of dirt, a dark brown, almost black. It was very different from the "tasteful" cuts and hues that she'd grown accustomed to, but she wasn't complaining. At least they were new, still baring the tags from the store they'd come from.

She excused herself to the bathroom to try the outfit on. She was surprised when it fit her, albeit significantly tighter than her flowing apprentice garb. It was the first time she'd worn pants that showed the shape of her legs in years, and these was the first pair of boots she'd ever owned. She tried to put up a serious face, but she could feel her cheeks tightening as she appraised herself in the mirror. She looked good.

She balled up the robes she'd been wearing and tossed it into her bag along with the others. Hopefully she wouldn't have to wear it again for some time.

When she reentered the living room, Amal paused from his surveillance of the street to look her over. He looked about as surprised as she had when she saw herself for the first time. "I'm glad it fits."

Her throat suddenly feeling warm and agitated. She had little time to bask in his attention before he had her by the arm and was turning her towards the door.

"Take one last look, because we're out of here."

Versat glanced over her shoulder, her mind assaulted with memories: The first time she'd come here, she'd been scared out of her mind. She knew it was something she shouldn't have been doing, and she kept thinking one of the teachers was going to burst in at any moment. She recalled the first time she tried to cook and succeeded in filling the kitchen with acrid smoke. They vied for dominance, threatening to overtake her. She shut her eyes to keep from slipping into another bout of solipsism; memories so vivid that it was sometimes difficult to tell them apart from real life. Amal drew the hood of her jacket over her head, startling her from the beginnings of her trance. He gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze as they started down the steps. "C'mon... We have to go."

They traveled using back alleys until they arrived at the port.

Since Versat had been brought to the temple, she'd never left New Plentiful, let alone the planet. That made the _Ankawah_ was the first space faring craft she'd ever seen up close. She'd been educated on what to expect from faster than light travel, but that was for vessels much larger than this; luxury liners and the like. She wasn't sure that those lessons were applicable now.

The small craft was about half the size of anything she'd ridden in for simulations and she assumed it wouldn't be able to disperse the force that was involved with leaving Belan's gravity as well as a larger craft. The state of the ship didn't convince her that they would be able to make the trip safely.

The _Ankawah_ had looked alright from the outside; painted in shades of red and gold; flashy, but it fitting of its owner's personality. Inside, the cargo bay was so crammed full of Amal's personal affects and furniture that Versat wondered where they were going to sleep. The cockpit was no better than his apartment had been: Junky and cluttered with trash. The copilot's chair was covered with discarded food wrappers. She didn't want to sit on it, but there was no other choice.

Amal knocked the debris from the seat onto the floor, and kicked the trash towards the small door that separated the cockpit from the cargo hold.

"Where should I put my things?"

"You can just toss them in the back," Amal said as he vaulted into the pilot's chair. His hands flew over the console as began the takeoff sequence. Versat peered through the open door, at the mountains of furniture and garbage and she tightened her grip on her bag. It wasn't that heavy. She could just hold it in her lap.

She shut the door and sat in the available chair hoping that it wouldn't stain her clothes. She fumbled with the safety harness suddenly wishing she'd actually attended the course on smaller craft instead of skipping every class.

Amal stood from his chair and knelt beside her, plucking the upper portion of the belt from her grasp. His other hand rooted around underneath her legs, trying to find the lower portion. Minutes passed before he finally produced it, tossing her a sly look. She simply shook her head; He was so one track minded.

"So how long have you been flying?" Versat asked, hoping she didn't sound as anxious as she felt.

He dropped back into the pilot's seat and tossed her a devious smirk. "Long enough."

She glared at him as he went back to prepping them for takeoff when it hit her: She hardly knew anything about Amal.

They hadn't spent much time inquiring about each other. She didn't have to say much about herself for him to understand what kind of situation she was in.

When they'd met, she had been an apprentice wandering the streets of New Plentiful after dark and that meant one of two things: She was either lost or looking for a reason to not return to the dorms. It didn't take long for him to figure out which scenario applied to her.

He shrugged off his jacket and let it slide his shoulders and to the floor. He stretched his arms over his head. He was going through his preflight ritual that she'd heard him describe so many times before. Left, right, the creaking of the bones in his stiff neck as his hands flexed just over the controls.

He placed gave her knee a squeeze. "The first time is always the roughest, but you're in good hands."

The one thing she did know about him was that he loved to fly. He lived and breathed for it ever since he was a child and watched holo-programs about dashing men earning a living in space. Now he was realizing his dream and hopefully she would be, too, just as soon as she figured out what it was. She'd never given much thought to how she would make a wage, she just knew what she _didn_ 't want to do. That left so many avenues open that it made her head spin. Hopefully it would become clearer before they reached their destination, wherever that was.

The small craft shuddered to life as they entered the lane to begin taxiing.

Ok, this isn't so bad, she thought though her fingers dug into the armrest. She needed a distraction from the rattling that shook her very bones. She'd never felt the need to force small talk before, but this seemed like a good time to start.

"Where are we going?" She asked through gritted teeth.

It took Amal a second to answer as he furthered the _Ankawah_ up the queue. There were only two ships between them and take off, but Versat wished there were more. "First, we'll head to Island Wind to pick up some supplies. It's not too far from here."

Versat was less than pleased with that idea. She wanted to put as much space between them and Belan as quickly as possible and that system was still a little closer than she would have liked. She wanted some place clear across the galaxy from here—like the Citadel.

Her displeasure must have showed on her face because Amal followed with, "It'll be a short stop. One day, two tops. While we're there, you can pick up some more clothes…"

She tried to ignore the flips that her stomach has started doing as they moved up the line. They were next.

"You are cleared to jump _Ankawah_ ," a terse voice over the ship's communicator cut in. "Safe trip and may Arashu guide your journey."

Amal nodded, though the person he was talking to couldn't see the gesture. "Thank you, control."

"Where will we go after that?" She'd shut her eyes in an attempt to still her trembling heart. The more she talked, the quicker the knot of anxiety in her stomach eased. "How long will it take us to get there?"

The ship accelerated as they quickly approached the proper speed to leave the ground. The nose of the ship tilted up sharply as they headed towards the blue-black of the night sky, towards the stars. From the corner of her eye, she could see Amal flipping switches as they gained speed, everything outside of the viewport shook as they sped past.

"That's just part of the adventure, isn't it?" Amal had to shout over the scream of the engines, that cocky grin still in place. She tucked her head between her knees. She covered her ear as the high pitched whining became unbearable. It sounded like something was wrong, she was sure of it, but even now she could hear Amal chuckling. His composure was not inspiring her to muster up her own. He sounded like a drell possessed, and that just made her situation worse., She shut her eyes and tried to force ragged breaths in through her nose and out through her mouth, but her breathing didn't slow. She felt like her chest was going to burst when—everything stopped.

 _I'm dead, aren't I?_ She sat up, cautiously opening an eye. The gravity generator had turned on seamlessly. It was hard to tell if they had really taken off, if she discounted the whole praying for her life part moments before.

"We're clear," the pilot said from behind a clenched fist, waging a losing battle to hide his amusement at her expense.

Amal unfastened his harness and let his hands glide over the controls before he stood beside her chair. He stared out of the window into the void, but Versat thought he was looking beyond that.

"It's really something, isn't it?" He tilted his head towards her but didn't turn to face her as she wrestled with her harness. His gaze turned wistful as he stared out of the viewport. "I know I was floored when I saw a planet from orbit for the first time. There's really nothing like it."

After a short struggle, Versat freed herself from her seat and finally looked up to see what all the fuss was about.

The sight was breathtaking. The hanar colony of Belan looked like a giant blue marble. The wisp of white clouds obscured a clear view of its many oceans only added to the affect. It was as beautiful from space as it was on the ground and the sight made her heart ached a little. She'd probably never see it again; at least not this close.

Versat could see Amal getting antsy from the corner of her eye, and wasn't surprised when he broke the silence. "We've still got a little time before we reach the Mass Relay, so you can get up and stretch your legs if you want." But all she wanted to do was stare out at the world she'd called home got smaller and smaller.

"Do you want something from the back? I could get you a drink. Something to eat?" He sounded concerned, which was odd for him.

"No thanks," was her quiet reply, and she was soon rewarded with the sound of his retreating footsteps as he went to wade through the mess in the back of the hold. She drew her knees up to her chest, as she drifted further away from all she had ever known.

She had never thought that leaving would be this hard.


	4. Chapter 4

_I could have knocked off the evening  
But I was lonelily looking for someone to hold  
In a way I lost all I believed in  
And I never found myself so low  
And you let me down  
Damien Rice - Lonelilly_

Erinle reminded Versat of Belan. Cool breezes blew down cobblestone streets teaming with members of all species, the most predominant of being salarians. An odd mix of new and old, of technology and rustic flare reminded her so much of Belan that she felt like they hadn't left at all. And that was the problem. They'd been docked here for two days now and it didn't seem like they were going anywhere, not that she was looking forward to going through the whole _space flight_ experience again.

The trip through the relay had been surprisingly smooth compared to the takeoff and the landing process. She decided it was her favorite part of FTL travel. Being tethered by the relay was the hardest part. After that, traveling faster than the speed of light seemed a lot like traveling at regular speed, except for the stars passing by in a blur outside. As soon as they'd come through the relay, Versat felt like she had left her stomach on the other side. Thankfully, Amal had anticipated this and cleared a path to the small restroom in the back of the ship. It would have been bad for Versat to be sick all over the area they'd be living in for the next few weeks.

Space had been freed in the cargo hold by selling off most of the furniture except for a few basic things, leaving just enough room to live. The once cramped cargo bay now served as a studio apartment while they were docked, but while Ernile was pleasant, Versat hoped they wouldn't be here much longer. It was too much like Belan, too much like home, and she made sure Amal knew _just_ how she felt.

At least he'd made good on his promise to buy her new clothes. Though it was the first time she'd bought clothes, she commended herself for not going overboard. She'd gotten a few things that she thought were necessary; another pair of pants, a few shirts, some undergarments. She had no idea what kind of budget they were working on, she she'd tried to keep her spending lean.

"What are we looking for?" she called to Amal who was a few steps ahead of her on the bustling street. They'd been shouldering their way through the port town for hours and she had had enough.

"You sure ask a lot of questions." The yellow drell said as he consulted the map displayed by his omnitool just above his forearm. Versat looked on enviously. As soon as she had enough money, she'd get herself one of those. That was the one thing she'd been looking forward during her training, and she had skipped out before she'd been outfitted with one. She didn't have any use for it, but that wasn't the point.

"And you don't answer nearly enough of them." She frowned, her brow plates furrowing together.

He ignored her as he compared the street signs to the markings on the map. "It shouldn't be far now."

They turned off the busy main thoroughfare and headed into the seedier part of town. Versat gripped his arm as they passed a rough looking turian and batarian posted against a wall who seemed more interested in them than seemed appropriate. They shouted something at the pair of drell as they walked by. Versat felt Amal bristle at her side.

She pressed herself closer to him, as if a few more centimeters between her and the leering aliens would matter. "What did they say?"

Startled, he looked down at her, as if just remembering she was there. "It's... better if you don't know."

She pursed her lip. She was getting tired of this whole "mysterious" act he was playing up. A low, rasping growl escaped her in her annoyance and went unnoticed.

They arrived at a small shop at the end of the road. It had boxes packed into every available place, some just teetering on the edge of falling over. The place was so cramped that Versat was afraid to breathe too hard lest something topple over on top of her.

Sitting—did they sit?—behind the counter was an elcor resting in repose. His beady little eyes turned towards them as they came into the store, and he adjusted his stance to seem more alert.

Versat had seen an elcor only once before and she got the same unsettling feeling now that she had then. Elcor were large, gray and slow moving, but it was easy to underestimate them. Developing on high gravity worlds meant that their strength was unmatched in lower gravity and she had no desire to find out just how strong they were first hand. This close to one she'd felt small and frail. The hanar had always taught them to be polite, and she was sure to call upon all of her lessons today.

Amal stepped up to the counter and spared a brief bow. "I'm here to pick up my order?"

The elcor gave a long moaning cry in response before it lumbered through a door way behind the counter towards the back of the store. A strange, pungent odor filled her nose. When he was out earshot, she tugged on Amal's arm again.

"You can understand him?"

"Of course."

"Where's your translator?" She'd never given it much thought to having suxh a device until this very moment. All the beings she interacted with directly until now had been drell, so there had been no need for one., A translator was also part of her farewell package from the temple.

Amal tapped his right temple. "Sub-dermal implant."

Self-consciousness agitated her stomach as she finally realized what sort of predicament she'd gotten herself into. The only person on the whole planet who she could trust was a drell she hardly knew, and she couldn't even talk to anyone else. She didn't know if people were wishing her ill or just asking her the time. It was a rotten feeling.

The shopkeeper came back through the door, a small package balanced precariously on the top of his head. He roared again, to which Amal replied, "That'll be fine."

Now more than ever, she wished she could understand what they were saying. Frustrated and unable to stand her exclusion any longer, she tugged on Amal's speckled arm." What is he saying?"

He didn't answer as he stood there glaring at her, no doubt wishing she would give it a rest. She let out an irritated grunt as she prepared to ask him again when her gaze fell on the box in his hands. She quieted as he lifted the lid and produced a thick, gold choker. He bid her to turn around, and she complied. He stood behind her and looped the necklace over her head.

The metal was cool against her skin as he sealed the clasps behind her neck. She heard a strange mixture of static and snippets of alien conversation. Her eyes wide with fright, she reached behind her neck to try to remove it. Amal took her hands to still them and simply shook his head. And just like that, the flurry of sounds stopped.

Everything was quiet save for the bustle of conversation from the main street, that hadn't gotten any clearer, possibly because of the distance. As she fingered the ornament at her neck, an unfamiliar voice called out to her. "Tentative query: Is it working?"

Versat's head snapped to the only other creature in attendance. The shopkeeper's beady eyes tracked her as she came closer to him.

"Hello?" She said, giving it a try.

"With relief: Hello, miss. Good natured amusement: Thank you for your purchase."

The way he spoke now didn't resemble how she's just heard him only seconds ago. This voice was flat, with no inflections like the stale bleat of a horn. It was...odd.

"Thanks a lot," Amal called as he started to leave pulling Versat after him. They avoided going the way they came, hoping to avoid the pair they'd met on their way in.

"I figured you'd need one of those since you'll be seeing more than just me from here on out," Amal offered, answering her unasked question.

Versat's heart leapt. Did that mean—"We're leaving?"

Amal nodded. "Yes. We can lift off as soon as we get back."

"Hang on there, bud." Versat didn't have to turn around to know that the one calling them was the turian from before. Even though it sounded like he was speaking her own language, his voice still had that reverberating undertone that was the calling card of his species.

He closed the gap between them, standing closer than he needed to. This wasn't how Versat had expected the first real test of her translator to play out. She didn't need it to know that the pair was up to no good.

"Looks like you bought yourself something nice there," he said, nodding towards Versat and her newly acquired translator. She quickly drew the collar of her jacket around her neck. "How about you lend us some money so we can get something nice, too?"

"Sorry, I don't have anything for you." Amal said coolly. His arms encircling Versat's shoulders as he drew her closer. She could hear his thunderous heartbeat, and felt her own quicken in response. It was impressive that his face didn't betray how nervous he actually was.

"That's too bad; that's not what we wanted to hear…" The turian was quickly joined by his batarian companion, his gaze roving over Versat as well. "If you don't have any money with you, what about back on your ship?"

They were close enough now that Versat could see the turian's mandibles twitching with excitement.

"I told you, I don't have anything," Amal repeated, his fingertips digging painfully into Versat's arm. A low growl left his throat.

The turian laughed. "We're not leaving here empty-handed, friend." His hands shot out like a whip as he reached for Versat. His gloved talons missed her arm by mere inches. She threw herself back and Amal stepped between them. Pivoting on his foot, he threw a punch that connected with the unplated flesh of their attacker's throat.

The turian grabbed his throat, gasping for breath before he collapsed in a heap on the stones at their feet.

The batarian spared a glance for his fallen comrade before stepping over him and advancing on them. Amal pushed Versat back and swung at that batarian. He saw Amal coming and side stepped the blow. He caught Amal by the shoulder and drove his knee into his gut.

Versat screamed, unsure of what else she could do as Amal fell to the ground. She didn't want to leave him there, but she wasn't equipped to take on a possibly armed batarian on her own. Self-defense had not been included in her coursework.

Quickly, she fumbled at the clasp of the necklace. "If you want it, you can have the damn thing," she shouted, trying to draw his attention, though she didn't know what she'd do with it once she had it.

The batarian ignored her as he delivered another swift kick to the yellow drell's side. Amal curled up feebly, coughing.

"He wasn't lying about us not having any money!" She had no way of knowing if that was true, but she couldn't watch this any longer. "So please—"

The batarian finally turned to her, a look of annoyance (or what she took for annoyance) on his face.

As he stepped toward her, the set of his shoulders hinting at a barely concealed malice, his feet came out from under him and he fell face first into the ground. Amal had yanked the batarian's legs out from under him and was now pulling himself over his prone form. He grabbed the batarian and smashed his head into the stones over and over, until his efforts left a dark red smug.

"Back to the ship," Amal sputtered as he rose on shaky legs. He limped towards her, an arm wrapped around his middle. He yelled with all of the breath he could force into his lungs. "Move!"

Without conversation, Versat followed Amal in a series of sprints towards the dock. Her lungs burning with the effort. They ran all the way to the ship, though Versat was almost certain that the aliens hadn't tried to follow them. She'd never seen Amal look so much as angry, let alone thought he was capable of violence. It was another one of those things that she didn't know, but was starting to wish she did.

Their heavy footsteps thundered up the gangplank as they entered the ship and sealed themselves and seated in their respective chairs, they sat in silence, the only sounds filling the small space was the sound of them trying to catch their breath.

Versat stared out at the dimmed view screen, worrying her lip between her bottom teeth when there came a soft chuckle from Amal's side of the room.

She glanced over at him, who looked really no worse for wear other than the layer of dirt that now covered his clothes as she he doubled over. Versat raised a ridged brow as he turned a sad smile to her.

"That's one way to give your translator a work out," he said when he finally composed himself enough to talk, wiping moisture away from the corner of his eyes.

"Well I don't think it was very funny…" Versat glowered. She didn't really know what she thought at the moment. Her mind raced with question she wanted to ask, thing she wanted to know, but she wasn't sure now was the time to ask.

"If they wanted money, we should have just given them this." She thumbed her necklace. Amal shook his head as he covered her hand with his. "We couldn't let them have that. You're going to need it."

Versat suddenly felt her throat flush with embarrassment. So it was meant to be something more than just a translator, it was some sign of affection? She hadn't accepted a gift since—Well, she wouldn't think about it. It's not like she could refuse it now that it had already proven its worth. She'd pay him back for it somehow. Eventually.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going _this_ time?" She asked as the ship started up, the rumbling making her teeth chatter.

He glanced over at her, that sly grin appeared, and he seemed to have returned to his old self for the moment, though there was something decidedly off in his eyes. The batarian's blood still stained his hands as they went through his routine. "That's part of the adventure."

She sighed, shaking her head. He could behave like such a child sometimes.

"It's going to be a lengthy jump this time, so you might as well try to find some way to amuse yourself for the long haul."

 _Long haul._ She hadn't heard the term before, but she could guess what it meant. Those alien turns of phrase were so confusing.

The term "long haul" obviously meant an extremely long period of time. They'd only traveled two days out of the necessary five, and it was already starting to get to her.

Gazing out of the window had gotten boring quickly. Each patch of space had started to resemble the last. She'd tried to amuse herself by imagining what kind of worlds revolved around the distant suns, but her imagination could only carry her so far before it was exhausted.

She'd already discovered and abandoned the extranet several times over. It was too easy to end up somewhere you really did not want to be and she'd had enough trauma for one trip. She really didn't want to know about the mating habits of vorcha, volus, humans or any other race for that matter. Amal had several bookmarks devoted to the topic of drell relations with various other species that had suspiciously "disappeared" since she first logged onto his terminal.

Presently she was draped over the copilot's chair in her under garments, watching as the stars whizzed by. Since they weren't leaving the ship any time soon, she didn't see a reason to bother with dressed other than avoiding Amal's constant leering. "Are we there yet?" She whined, trying to blot the stars out of her line of sight with a bare, orange foot. The damn things were everywhere.

"Not yet," was Amal's muffled reply from where he laid in the makeshift bedroom. He'd kicked her off of the terminal and had spent most of the last half hour on it, doing only Gods knew what.

"How much longer?"

She heard his flat footsteps in the quiet of the ship as he made his way towards the cockpit. He was similarly attired. He leaned his bare forearm and shoulder heavily on the door jamb. He squinted at the instruments from where he stood and then turned to look down at her. "Too damn long. Come back to bed."

"But I'm not tired." She turned her chair to face him, as her head hung backwards over the arm rest.

"I never said anything about sleep." He grinned, brazenly letting his gaze rove over her.

She scoffed, spinning the chair away from him and back to face the wide expanse of space. "Is that all you think about?"

After a long pause, "About eighty percent of the time; yes."

He came around the chair and knelt in front of her. He took both her hands in his, and made sure he had her attention. "I know that you're impatient, but sitting here staring out the window isn't going to make us go any faster."

Suddenly, she felt very childish. What he was saying was true, but that didn't mean she had to like it any better. He leaned his head against her chest, looping his arms around her waist.

"With that said," he stood quickly, forcing her weight over his shoulder as he stood up, her legs dangling down his chest, "It's time for you to come back to bed."

Versat woke up with a stiff neck and shoulders. She didn't know how long she'd been sleep, but it must have been pretty long. She tried to roll over and raise a hand to rub them, but found that her arms were pinned behind her back. Her legs wouldn't obey her when she ordered them to stretch in front of her. A claxon of warning bells went off in her head. Something was very, very wrong.

Her first thought was that they'd been hijacked, but as far as she could tell they were still in space. She didn't know the fine mechanics of space piracy, but she felt that a little ship like this should be far beneath the notice of any ambitious bandits. Plus, simply throwing her out of an airlock seemed like it would have been far less time consuming than taking the time to tie her up.

She tried to roll over but was held in place. Her bound hands and feet were linked together. When she tried to move one set of appendages, the cord linking them pulled painfully on the other and the whole configuration was tied to the wall beside the bed. When she tugged against her restraints, metal bit into her wrist and ankles. The pain dispelled the haze of sleep and as she came around, she realized what trouble she was in.

She struggled against her binds until her muscles were sore. Tired, but not giving up, she let her head flop against the bed and listened for signs of activity on the ship. When she was quiet enough, she could barely hear the sounds of voices from another room over the low hum of the ships engines. One of them was guttural, and sounded foreign to her ears. The other was Amal.

As she readied to call out to him, he appeared in the doorway. He was fully dressed with a grim expression on his face. He looked tired and worn; as if something had been grating him down all this time and this shell was all that was left. Versat found it hard to keep a level head when the way he was looking at her was making her so nervous.

"If this is one of your little games, I'm done playing. Take these off me," she said as she tried to shake free of her bonds with renewed vigor.

He didn't answer her or make any move to go to her side. He just stood there, his expression growing darker by the second.

"This isn't funny, Amal." Panic tightened her chest. Was this some kind of sick joke? Had she just flown across the galaxy with someone who meant to kill her? Why did he buy her all of those things? Why did he act like he cared? Just to get her to trust him? She stared at him and he looked away from her.

""I'm still here."Amal turned back towards the cockpit, a hand pressed to the side of his head, continuing the conversation with the person on the end of the line. "We should be to you within a couple of hours…"

He sounded like a different person. Gone was the cocky, confident demeanor. He sounded defeated in a way that made him seem many years older than age he claimed to be. "No, I won't try to run." His omnitool dimmed as the call came to a close.

He came to kneel beside the bed and simply looked dowm at her. A pained look over his face, told Versat there was no place to go.

"Are you thirsty? Do you have to go to the restroom?" The words came out mechanically. Like he knew he should ask, but didn't really care about the answer. It was as if a switch had been flipped and suddenly he no longer cared for her, if he ever did at all. Now he just sounded like he was conducting business.

"Where are you taking me?" She didn't know what difference it made to ask and she knew that she wouldn't like the answer, but she had to know.

"Omega," was the curt response as he checked her shackles. He gave them some slack. Versat was able to lower her legs into a more comfortable position, but they were still bound together. "We'll be there soon, so you should rest up."

She barely heard the answer as she twisted and tried to make him meet her eyes. "Why are you doing this?" She tried to keep her voice even, tried not to cry despite the moisture stinging her eyes. It was like something out of a nightmare; too surreal to truly be happening.

He wouldn't meet her gaze as he busied himself with rearranging the extra rope so that it was beside her and not resting on her. Something that shouldn't have mattered given the circumstances. "You should go back to sleep. You'll need your rest."

Even as he said this she shook at her chains, trying to see if she could free herself. The tears came now. The burning in her chest choked her. Her mind was running too fast for her to pin down a single thought, but the prevailing theme was anger. Anger at him for doing this, anger at whoever was on the other end of the line obviously calling the shots, but mostly there was anger at herself for thinking an escape from her fate would be that easy.

Her arms were hurting, her heart was hurting. Why was this happening to her? Was this really Amal doing this to her? He rose and headed off towards the cockpit.

"Why?" The question came out as a sob and she gritted her teeth together, angry at herself for the slip. She didn't want to show him weakness. She didn't want him to see that he'd made her cry. She didn't want him to think that he meant that much to her, when she clearly didn't mean anything to him.

He paused in the doorway, but he didn't speak. He didn't turn around to look at her. After a few moments, he entered the cockpit and shut the door behind him, leaving her in darkness save for the dim light of the terminal.

Versat felt numb as she rolled onto her back. Hot tears left her eyes and rolled towards the back of her head. She couldn't voice how hopeless and foolish she felt in that moment, and somehow, she thought she should have seen this coming.

It all made sense. If something was too good to be true, it usually was. But that knowledge didn't dull the pain when things turned to shit.

With all she had left in her, she yelled into the emptiness of the room. She it would ease her anguish, but all it did was make her throat raw.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you  
Hate me in ways  
Yeah, ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you  
Blue October – Hate Me_

 _Bang!_

That was never a sound you wanted to wake up to.

Versat lay on her side as she slowly started to come around. Her eyes were sore and dry from crying for hours, but she'd live. She was done crying now and possibly for the rest of her life, however long that would be.

She raised her head from the pillow and listened for signs that the banging would start again. Moments of silence passed, before she let her head drop back on the pillow. She closed heavy eyelids and tried to escape the horror that was her new reality with sleep. Being unconscious kept her from wanting to scream her throat raw and dwelling on what was to come next.

 _Bang!_

Her eyes flew open and she sat up slowly. She squinted as she searched for the cause of the disturbance. She was alone in the darkness and Amal hadn't been back to check on her since he'd loosened her restraints.

The banging started again, this time accompanied by the harsh sound of metal being dragged against metal. It was as if the very ship itself were being scratched like nails on a chalkboard. She gritted her teeth against the pain that had started in her molars at the sharp sound. She would have put her hands over her earsif she could, but that was pretty hard to do with her hands still cuffed behind her back.

She filled her lungs with recycled air, readying herself to demand was what going on, when just like that, the grating stopped. In the deafening quiet the scraping had left in its wake, she could hear sounds of life outside just outside.

They had arrived.

If she could get up and move, she wasn't so foolish as to want to head out into the streets of the station alone.

Once a profitable mining platform, Omega had decayed until only the worst of the worse deigned to live there. It was a lawless region inhabited by crooks and murders, who would rob you as soon as look at you. Or so she'd been taught. Even through the hull she could hear that the sound of gunfire and she was inclined to trust her instructors' opinions on this issue. She didn't want to go out there, but she knew she was going to have to.

As if on cue the door that had remained closed for the last leg of their trip slid open and Amal stood there, his face cast in shadow.

"You need to get dressed." The voice that left him was nothing like the one she'd grown accustomed to. It was harsh. Bitterness underlined a flat tone as he spoke more to himself than to her. He closed the space between them. His booted footsteps echoed against the bulkheads, making the once cramped space seem larger and empty.

Versat watched as he advanced and felt her blood boil. His treachery had left a raw wound that still bled. Having to see him face-to-face only made matters worse. When she looked at him, she was reminded of what a foolish decision she'd lips curled back, baring her teeth in a feral grimace.

"C'mon, get up."

She shook her shoulders in response to his demand, rattling her fetters on her thin wrists. She could sit up now, but that was the extent of her range of motion. She stared at him, feeling as annoyed as he looked. It was a stupid request,and even if she could fulfill it, she probably wouldn't have. She had an issue with taking orders, always had and if she was still able to be obstinate in this sort of situation, she always would.

He gripped her biceps and hauled her to her feet. "I don't have time for your silly games, Versat."

"How can I get up," she fired back. A low hum of agitation reverberating as she spoke, "when I'm all tied up like this?"

Moving in automatic, he bent and removing the manacles from her ankles. With little care, he turned her around to face the wall. He undid her wrist shackles before turning her around and refastening them in front of her.

Convinced that she wouldn't run, he turned from her to rummage through a mound of bags he'd gotten from their last port. Versat stared at his back as he knelt over the pile. Quickly, she chewed over her chances of over taking him and getting away; she knew they were slim.

She probably couldn't over power him unless she caught him by surprise, but even if she caught him off guard, where would she go? She wasn't sure how thick the population of Omega was with drell, but she had a feeling that she would stick out like a sore thumb. Her other option was to kick him off and try to fly the ship, and she admittedly had not been paying enough attention to the subtle nuances of the takeoff procedure. Switches were flipped, buttons were pressed, throttles were thrust forward, but there were so many, she didn't know which lever did what.

Her chance slipped through her fingers, as Amal rose, finding what he was looking for. He came towards her, a long piece of gaudy material draped across his arms. It was slinky and thin and the color reminded her of vomit. She hoped he really didn't expect her to wear it.

Kneeling in front of her again, he gathered the fabric in his hands. He held the opening wide, near her ankles, actually expected her to wear it.

She stared down at the top of his head and wondered how hard she would have to knee him to debilitate him. Even though she had no plan beyond that point, it would at least make her feel better. He bumped her hip with his elbow. "It would be better if you would cooperate. Unless you'd rather walk through those streets as you are right now?"

She contemplated not doing as he asked if only to see if he would really send her out into the street, naked. It would probably draw a lot of unwanted attention and they might never make it to their final destination.

Bracing herself with her hands placed on top of his head, she lifted a leg and stepped into the ring of fabric. He drew the rest of the dress up before walking behind her to fasten it.

When the ugly dress had been pulled out of the bottom of his bag, she knew that it was no twist of fate that Amal purchased the dress. Her hands clenched into fist, as she lowered them in front of her. The yellow drell walked around her, smoothing out wrinkles and folds in the fabric.

He draped a coat over her shoulders and pulled the deep hood over her head, effectively hiding most of her from view. He left her hands shackled as they headed towards the wrapped his arm around her just as he had when they'd been faced with the two turians. She flinched away from his touch. He tightened his grip as he guided them off the ship.

Omega was by far the dirtiest, most unsafe place she'd ever been in her few short years. It was as if someone had taken that dingy street they'd bought her translator on and turned it into a whole station. The very air was saturated with a sense of desperation and greed that emanated from the inhabitants. People trapped at the ends of the Terminus space with no foreseeable way out. This was the bottom of the barrel. Once you were here, the only means of escape left to you was to join a band of mercenaries. But she didn't see space piracy in her future.

Belan was in no way a bubble of isolation in its part of the galaxy. Versat had seen most of the other Citadel races on the extranet or on the rare occasion when she had seen the odd stranger in town. However, those experiences did not prepare her for seeing so many of them at one time. Her eyes darted from one stranger to the next as they stared at her with the same open curiosity. Among this veritable melting pot of race and class, two drell were still the odd ones out. More than once, she heard passersby murmur under their breath, "What are they?"

A volus slowly crossed their path. His loud, ragged breathing hitched as he got closer and caught glimpse under her hood. Versat tried to focus on something other than the memory of his mask peering up at her, its goggles looking like large, gaping eyes.

"This was your plan all along?" The words left an acrid taste in her mouth, but she couldn't hold them back any longer. He'd never said he loved her and she never tried to convince herself that she loved him. From the start they were just two beings trying to find something to hold onto. At most she thought they'd be kindred spirits, had some sort of understanding. Still, the betrayal was almost too much to bear. She'd trusted him as much as she'd let herself trust anyone and this is what she got for it.

"Just find some girl and tell her you're going to whisk her away, only to lead her into this." She thrust her arms forward, her bonds jangling again. Amal pushed her arms down and back underneath the coat.

He tried to clear his throat. "It wasn't a plan. There was never a plan." As he urged them forward, his steps faltered. "Life's complicated." She grunted. She couldn't argue with that.

As they walked she took in their surroundings. There was definitely a downside to having a nearly perfect memory: the bad parts of her life permanently embedded into her consciousness right along side the good. But it wouldn't be the first time.

The farther away they got from the port, the worse the condition of the neighborhoods they passed through became. The small bars and apartments became fewer in number and were replaced by warehouses in varying stages of disrepair. Paint peeled from their plastisteel frames. More than a few the buildings had had their windows knocked out, staring out at her like a broken smile. It was telling of just how isolated and neglected this part of the station was.

"Where are we going?" She wasn't sure if she was thinking out loud or if she truly expected him to answer her. Either way, it was a surprise when he responded. "To repay a debt."

It was Versat's turn to trip over her own feet as she stopped in her tracks. Amal tried to keep them moving which made her trip over her own feet. Righting herself, she found a hold and braced herself against the yellow drell's tugging advances.

"What do you mean 'to repay a debt'?" Her voice was indignant, but no other emotion seemed appropriate. That was crazy talk!

"I borrowed quite a bit of money and now I'm paying it back." He held onto her wrists tightly, as he let his gaze drift to someplace over her head, not once looking at her face. At least he wasn't proud of it.

"You're paying it back?" She sounded like a recording the way she kept repeating him, but her mind was blank. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard, stunned by the sheer ridiculousness of it. "So that's what I'm worth? A few credits?"

He was silent as he tried to reel her in, but she was still too angry, too hot to let him have his way just yet. She pulled back as far as the length of cable he held in her hands would let her. Tears ran hot down her face as she thrashed against the line. "Who are you? What kind of drell does these things, let alone to their own kind?" This had to be a dream; some sort of terrible nightmare. Soon she'd wake up and she'd be back in her room with the twins, or curled up in his bed.

He wound the cable around his hand and it bit into his flesh as she struggled against it. When she was in reach, he crushed her in his arms and steered them behind one of the buildings that stood empty.

He pinned her to the wall, his hands planted on the wall at either side of his head as he forced himself to look at her. On the off chance that someone walked by, they would just seem like two lovers and they wouldn't spare them a second thought, oblivious to the dire straits she was in.

"A while back I needed money. A lot of it. And I needed it fast. These people… they helped me." He wiped the tear trail from her face with a calloused thumb, and she flinched away. "Now, they want it back. With interest.

"They want more than I can give. I paid them what I could, when I could but it was never enough. I came to Belan thinking I could hide until I worked something out, but they found me… and they found you."

He sucked in a shaky breath and she looked at him then. Shades of the old Amal were shining through, but he still looked defeated. "I don't know why they wanted you, but they do. "When they came to my door you were over, and one of them saw you. They decided to keep tabs on you from then on. Of all the girls on Belan, Goddess help me, they wanted you. They swore they would make it all go away. I don't have any options left."

"Why didn't we just run? Go to another planet, another system in Citadel space where they can't—"

"This isn't a game, Versat," he snapped. He searched her face as if looking for an answer there. As much as she didn't want to admit it, it hurt her heart to see him this way. "They found us on Island Wind, they can find us anywhere. Even if we headed for the Citadel, there's no guarantee we would ever make it there. This way… this way we both get to live."

But for how long?

Numbness spread throughout her limbs as she looked into the familiar face of the drell she hardly knew. She wished she'd been smarter. She wished she'd hunkered down and just done her studies and kept her ass on Belan, but that was all water under the bridge now.

She started to turn away from him, but he trapped her chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing her to face him. His gaze drifted over her face, his focus decidedly blank it moved to from feature to feature.

He pressed his mouth against her, seeming unbothered that she didn't reciprocate his passion. Her heart ached as he abruptly broke the kiss and he held her to him. Her short crest bit into the flesh of his palm as he cradled her head to his chest. She wanted to push him away, but her arms felt weak. She'd never been so confused and upset in her life. But through it all, her mind just kept repeating one question over and over: Why was this happening to her?

He drew back and traced that hardened thumb along the pattern that ran from eye to chin. "I don't know if it makes a difference coming from me, but it wasn't an easy choice to make."

They arrived at a warehouse that resembled all of its neighbors. Versat didn't notice any visible addresses, but her captor knew where he was taking her They stopped in front of a small door and simply stood there. Amal made no move to open it or announce his presence in anyway. A short time, later the door slid open, welcoming them to the darkness within.

During the happier parts of their voyage, they had taken to watching movies to pass the time. Almost every holovid in Amal's collection had a scene just like this; a dimly lit room that one of the characters would enter to make some sort of deal that needed to happen under the radar of the authorities. Versat had written it off as fantasy. Things like that didn't happen in real life, or so she'd thought. Now she knew better. Perhaps an attraction to the goings on of the underworld is what had gotten Amal in this position in the first place.

For a gangster's hide out, the space seemed largely unused. The walls were lined with crates coated with a thick layer of dust and the air smelled stale and moldy. As they advanced further, Versat felt something brush against her side. Looking up, she saw that a pair of batarians had appeared out of no where adn were now on either side of them. The one beside her sported a rather serious bruise in the middle of his face.

Batarians were never a race Versat would have considered remotely attractive. Their two sets of eyes always bothered her as did their small, pushed in noses. She'd always wondered, if she'd ever met one, which pair of eyes she would address, but for now she settled for staring at the ground as it passed beneath her feet.

At the far end of the warehouse, there was a small table lit brightly by a lamp hanging overhead that cast a wide circle on the floor. Waiting for them were even more batarians forming a protective perimeter around the one that was undoubtedly the leader.

"Is this her?" The unfamiliar register of an excited batarian voice reached her ears and her head snapped up. A rotund batarian strode towards the pair of drell taking surprisingly long strides for his short, stubby legs. His minions weren't far behind.

An odd thought struck Versat in that moment; she'd never thought that their species could offer that much variety. It was a strange time for such an enlightening moment, but somewhere in the back of her mind, she expected them all to look like what the instructional text had shown her. As difficult as that might be, she knew she had to try to rid herself of such preconceived notions for her own good.

The short chieftain was older, his face bearing a few more lines around his mouth and his abdomen was swollen and rounder meaning he was probably better fed and saw less action than the rest of his group. He was the one with the money.

The thought of having to serve him or even just having to look at him every day was enough to make her sick to her stomach.

The head batarian walked up to her, his head barely rising above hers, and threw the hood back from her face, clearly uninterested in waiting for Amal to answer. He enclosed her arm in a vice like grip and lead her closer to the light.

Versat cringed at the invasion of her personal space, but the affront was short lived. He quickly grabbed her chin and turned her head this way and that. His nose almost touched hers as he scrutinized her; prying her eyelids open wide and inspecting her pupils. He pulled on her chin and forced her mouth open, looking inside. He groped at the muscles on the backs of her arms and hips. When everything was said and done, Versat felt like she had a better understanding of what livestock at market felt.

"She is how the holo showed, eh?" The batarian sounded pleased, but Amal was still on alert beside her. "I have never seen a drell this color before, let alone a female. I guess they exist becauset he males have to come from somewhere, eh?" His gaze flicked to the yellow drell, who just nodded. He turned his attention back to Versat. His larger, lower set of primary eyes narrowed.

"Can you understand me?"

He was close enough for Versat to smell his sour breath and feel drops of spittle spraying her face as he spoke. She wanted to turn away, but she thought better of it. Any direction she turned would show her something she didn't want to see, whether it be more batarians or the face of her betrayer.

Amal thrummed nervously as his mind worked. "Her translator should be working fine. ShWe've tried it out several times on the way here."

The leader grunted as he gripped her face again and squeezed her cheeks until her head began to hurt. He now had her full attention. She could see him fumbling with something at his waist, and she fought the urge to close her eyes, not truly wanting to know what came next.

"If you can understand me, and you do not speak to me now," he spoke his words slowly, deliberately, so that there could be no misinterpretation. "I will make it so you cannot speak at all."

He punctuated his statement by pressing something cold and sharp against her cheek, just beneath her eye. She didn't have to look down to know that it was a blade resting atop her scales. She swallowed, trying to rid her mouth of the dryness that was now afflicting her.

"Now I will ask you again," he said casually. He didn't remove the knife, but instead pressed harder, making her squint reflexively. "Do you understand?"

"I do, " Versat said, thinking it better not to risk a nod in this position.

Satisfied, the batarian grunted and replaced the blade in its sheath. He let her be for the moment, focusing again on Amal.

"She is lacking in manners. She will need to be trained. Learn her place," he trailed off, sparing a look for his henchmen. "Sometimes that is the best part." His remark was met with a chorus of snickers, and Versat felt a chill run down her spine.

"She's a quick learner, " Amal replied his voice growing hoarse as be blinked rapidly. He covered his mouth and coughed to clear it before he went on. Versat thought she heard the end of a sob. "Does this take care of what I owe you?"

The batarian stroked his chin as he stared at Versat, sizing her up. He threw a sidelong glance towards Amal as he nodded. "You will be absolved of whatever else you owe." He smiled, baring rows and rows of ugly, needle like teeth. "It would be wise for you to not get yourself in this type of situation again."

Amal's shoulders sagged with relief. He let the cord he'd been holding in his clenched fist drop and with some effort, he stepped away from Versat. "I'll be going then." Amal dipped his head to the batarian who waved a hand dismissively. He turned and gave Versat a half-bow that she refused to acknowledge.

He was led out by the armed guards who'd escorted them in,. Versat's body shook, though she couldn't tell if it was with fear or with fury. The door at the other end of the warehouse opened with a yawn, and she didn't turn to watch him go.


	6. Chapter 6

_How come I end up where I started?  
How can I end up where I went wrong?  
Won't take my eyes off the ball again  
You reel me out and you cut the string  
Radiohead – 15 Step_

Shock: A sudden violent disturbance of the mind, emotions or sensibilities. That was what Versat was experiencing now and she could feel her mind succumbing. Her consciousness was retreating to the inner reaches her mind in an attempt to shield her from her fate, but she needed to fight against it. She needed to be aware of everything that was going on around her. Besides, nothing bad had actually happened, yet.

With what little wits she still had about her, she was able to pick up scraps of information about her new captors. The warehouse was not their base of was merely a one in a long line of checkpoints to throw anyone who'd wish them harm off their trail. The actual hideout, where they would be going eventually, was located somewhere deep within the asteroid the station was built around. The thought of being trapped underground didn't appeal to Versat, but then again nothing about this arrangement did.

The troupe called themselves _The Eyes of Khar'shan._ The batarian in charge was named Urdu. He'd forged the tight knit group as a gang for batarian nationalists. It was for kinsmen who didn't want to fight under the banner of another race, and sought the honor that came from working to benefit their own kind. But that didn't mean they were exclusive. The thug they'd run into on Island Wind, and had later escorted them into the warehouse worked for _The Eyes_ as did the turian who was with him. The latter's role fell under the heading of _outside contractor_ , going where batarians could not. For such a small band, they seemed surprisingly organized.

The group dabbled in drug running, slavery, loan sharking and apparently standing around, loudly talking about themselves. After an hour of hearing them give up all there was to know, Versat wondered if this was a trait exclusive to this band of toughs or if all batarian was similarly longwinded.

Among the other topics they'd discussed idly was her Fate. They were pleased that they now had a slave among their ranks, so that she could handle all of the jobs none of them wanted to do with meal preparation and laundry topping the list. Little did they know Versat would probably be useless at those types of chores. Setting appointments, organizing schedules and placing orders were more her forte.

"Come, girl," Urdu said, followed by a hard yank on the rope attached to her wrist, forcing her to pitch forward to the amusement of his cronies. "We have a trip ahead of us, and I'm eager to teach you some manners." Her throat bloomed with embarrassment as she scrambled to regain her footing. One good thing about his cruelty was that it snapped her out of her stupor.

It was at that moment that Versat decided that she didn't like the batarian. She knew that she wouldn't last long under his rule. She needed to come up with a way to get away from them, but her odds looked grim.

She was unarmed, not that she would know what to do with a weapon if she had one, and hand-to-hand combat hadn't been part of her curriculum. She was slated to be an administrative assistant after all, not a bodyguard. Silently, she kicked herself for getting into this mess in the first place. She'd traded one form of bondage for another. In the back of her mind, she wondered how Amal had gotten mixed up with them in the first place.

The group started its exodus from the warehouse, and she knew that her window of escape was closing. There was no telling how much time she had before they reached their base and by then it would be too late. She had to come up with a plan. Fast.

They moved in a neat file through the streets of Omega with Urdu at the head of the column, his newly acquired servant close behind him, followed by his lackeys. They ventured out of the warehouse district and back into the busy thoroughfare Versat recognized as being near the port where the _Ankawah_ had docked. The distance sounds of gunfire and anguished cries echoed off the walls around them followed by an anguished cry that chilled her to her very bones, but the drell was the only one bothered. The episode only steeled her resolve; she couldn't live in a place where people died all around her and no one cared.

Focusing on the task at hand, her mind blocked out all but the most necessary sensory information. Synapses fired rapidly as she workied furiously to formulate a plan. But she kept drawing a blank. As they entered into a district run by the Blue Suns, an idea spring to mind. It was risky, but she had to try.

There were hired guns from every faction posted on the every street corner, but there was a conspicuous lack of representatives from _The Eyes_. Each time they passed a merc on duty, he'd throw a warning look their way and tighten his grip on his weapon. Versat wasn't the only one with no love for this particular gang.

Urdu led them down an alley that took them away from the docks, where she needed to be. The only way she could effectively escape her captors would be to leave the station all together. They would have the advantage of being on their home turf, and it didn't help matters that she stuck out like a sore thumb. It would only be a matter of time before they found her if she stayed. But that still left the question of how? To get off of the station, she had to free herself of them first, but she had no idea how she was going to accomplish that.

As if on cue, a small band of mercs appeared at the other end of the alley. They wore blue armor emblazoned with a large white logo dominating most of the torso. They were Blue Suns. The mixed group of humans, turians and the odd smattering of batarians had a reputation that reached even the most peaceful reaches of Citadel space. They usually didn't get along with the other mercenary bands and were a force to be reckoned with.

As the unit drew closer, they had the same look of disdain that had been on the face of everyone else they'd crossed paths with. A human lead their group and he avoided making eye contact with them as much as possible. Versat knew she could use this to her advantage. It was her only chance.

The alley was just wide enough for the groups to pass each without one having to give way to another, but neither was thrilled about having to be in such so close quarters.

That's when she saw her chance.

As the first of the Suns drew closer, Versat set her plan in motion. She started to stagger her steps, acting like she was going to faint. No one seemed to take notice until she was already falling. She threw herself into the path of the oncoming Suns.

Neither faction had time to react as she fell to the floor, dragging Urdu behind her. He couldn't unwind the cord from his hand fast enough and was pulled along. The Suns on the other hand were moving too quickly to stop and collided with Urdu as they tripped over Versat's prone form.

Once the groups had been detangled, the leaders came face-to-face, neither one of them pleased by what had just happened.

"Watch where you're going," the human snarled, contorting his pale face that was now splotched with red. "If you're going to have slaves, at least learn how to control them for fuck's sake."

"Don't tell me how to handle my business, mongrel," Urdu said cooly, not bothering to face the human as he spoke. He brushed his shoulder free of the human's taint. "And it would be best for you to watch how you talk to me."

The human laughed, loud and obnoxious as he looked over his shoulder at his followers. They chuckled in reply. "Who do you think you're talking to, you little freak? Do you know whose territory you're in?" Urdu, to his credit, held his ground. His many eyes narrowed.

The leader of _The Eyes_ didn't balk as the human drew closer and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt. "This area's run by the Suns and _you_ would do well to—" The rest of the human's words were choked off as Urdu smashed the bony crest of his forehead into the bridge of the other man's nose. The injured merc howled in pain as he stumbled back and smack into the wall, adding insult to injury. He slid to the floor with a gloved hand held against his nose. Blood poured down his face.

The fallen man's cohorts rushed to his aid, shoving Urdu aside. _The Eyes_ responded to the disrespect to their leader by drawing their guns. "You're going to pay for that!"

It didn't take long for shouts and shoves and shouts to dissolve into punches. Through it all, Versat never moved from where she lay a forgotten lump on the pedway. Miraculously, the scuffling individuals managed to avoid stepping on her as they clashed, moving from one end of the alley to the other. Their voices all seemed to tangle together until they were an unintelligible mess that her translator couldn't keep up with, but the message they conveyed was the same. They all wanted retribution paid in blood.

Gradually she rose to her knees and edged away from the fray as it spiraled further out of control. Some of the combatants had started reaching for their holsters, while their comrades tried to hold them at bay. It was better to go now while the getting was good.

Moving at an elcor's pace was proving harder than she had anticipated. As the battle waged on, the urge to rise to her feet and take off running grew stronger, but that would give her away. She wanted to be out of sight before she tried to backtrack the way that they'd come.

Shuffling on her hands and knees, she crept slowly until she was a few hundred feet away, all the while praying to Arashu to protect her and keep them from noticing her absence. Nearly half a block away, she climbed to her feet and did the only thing she could think of: She ran.

The end of the alley was in sight. She could almost taste the freedom that awaited her on the other side, when someone finally noticed her making her escape.

She didn't have to look back to know it was someone she didn't want to deal with. It might've been T _he Eyes_ , or the Suns, but she didn't expect either to treat her too kindly after the mess she'd caused. The heavy footfalls of her pursuers echoed down the passage and she willed her legs to go faster. They were quick, but she was quicker.

The shoes Amal had left her with weren't meant for running and each step she took sent jolts painfully up her spine. The act of running was made more awkward by the fact that she couldn't pump her arms in a natural rhythm, but it was either run or be caught.

She reached the bustling throng that crowded the main street. Over the din she could hear the harsh brogue of batarian voices. Her heart almost pounded out of her chest as she wove through bystanders who crowded the streets, too drunk or too apathetic to care why she wasrunning. No one asked if she needed help, no one even spared her a second glance, but thankfully no one tried to stop her.

Her eyes watered as the port finally came into view. She wanted nothing more than to get on the first ship out, no matter where it was destined for, but she knew it wouldn't be that simple. Even now _The Eyes_ were probably gaining on her and she needed to get out of sight. Never slowing her pace, she ducked into an alley behind a vacant building and tripped over an object hidden in the shadows.

Rubbing the grime from her knees, she saw that it was littered with boxes. Some were even big enough to house her. Upon further inspection, the rest of the alley had nothing. No doors or windows she could enter the building with. Outside, a ruckus went up from the crowd as her captors strong-armed their way through the masses. It was now or never.

Searching through the boxes, she came across one that did not have the top sealed in place. It was empty save for a few scraps of paper and looked like it was large enough to accommodate her. She stepped inside and pulled a lid on behind her, leaving a gap just wide enough for air to filter in. No sooner had she gotten settled, than a series of heavily booted feet trotted on the street beyond the alley and stopped.

She didn't move. She didn't speak. She didn't dare breathe as she heard carefully measured steps draw closer to the collection of containers. She never considered herself religious, but in these last few days, that was starting to change. She prayed to anyone who would listen to keep her safe and ensure that her pursuers were too ignorant to think to check inside the boxes.

Without warning, her hiding place was hoisted from the ground and she had to cover her mouth with both hands to keep from crying out. She thought this was it. It was all over. Everything had been in vain. It was all over.

"Why do they have to pack these things so damn full?" The crate jolted upwards as the first speaker, a surly turian, punctuated his point by jostling its contents. The stomach of the poor drell trapped inside flipped on itself.

"The more of this stuff they sell, the more money gets down to us. Eventually." The reply, spoken in a similar, flanging tone of voice flecked with hints of annoyance with his companion's attitude. "It's as simple as that."

"Yeah, yeah." The complainer didn't sound convinced, but he started about his task anyway. The box pitched from side-to-side with each step her bearers took, agitating her already troubled belly. She kept a hand pressed over her mouth to keep from being sick all over her enclosure.

"We don't have many more of these to move, do we?" The first turian groaned, with the effort and Versat couldn't help taking offense. She wasn't that heavy.

His partner let out a long, exasperated sigh. "No, I think this is it."

"Thank the Spirits."

A long silence stretched between them and much to her relief the crate was finally eased to the ground.

"Anyone ever tell you that you bitch entirely too much?"

If not for her hand pressed against her mouth, Versat would have laughed. It wasn't something she usually would have laughed at, but she chalked her change in humor up to hysteria.

"Fuck you, Tiluc."

"I love you, too, buddy."

Soon, their voices faded, leaving Versat alone. Unease uncoiled in the back of her mind as she strained to listen if the coast was clear. She heard nothing.

Scant heartbeats passed before she dared to push on the lid. It easily gave way. She moved her hands where the top had just been, uncertain it had been successfully removed. She blinked rapidly, but there wasn't a shard of light for her eyes to adjust to. Boldly, she stuck her head out of the box and stared into inky blackness.

"Hello?" She called out into the darkness, but wasn't surprised when no reply came.

She heaved herself out of the box on tired arms and fell over the side. She lay there a few minutes, letting her fatigued muscles regain some of their strength before she investigated her surroundings. Slowly rising to her feet, she thrust her hands out in front of her to keep from walking into something. She shuffled, putting one foot in front of the other, trying to find something that would tell where she was. Her fingertips brushed against cool metal of a wall and she followed it around the room. The space was fairly large and teeming with other boxes similar to her own that she bumped into more times than she wanted to count.

On her second uneventful circuit of the room, a subtle vibration began in the walls. She pressed her cheek against the chilled surface as the rumbling grew louder. She shut her eyes tightly, trying in vain to deny what was plain as day. The floor had started to take up the call of its neighbors and rumbled until her legs shook from the shockwaves. Defeated, she sank down to it.

A ship. She was on a ship, again with no idea of where she was going or even of who was at the helm. This day was ending almost how it started. Thumping her head against the wall, she cursed her rotten luck.

One saving grace was that she was no longer at the mercy of Urdu and his lot. She hoped the people she was hitching a ride from wouldn't mind too much, but she knew the chances of that were abysmally slim.

Retracing her steps, she found her way back to her box and leaned against it with a sigh. "Maybe this time," she thought aloud, bitterly, "the trip won't be so long."


	7. Chapter 7

_I tremble, they're gonna eat me alive  
If I stumble they're gonna eat me alive_   
_Can you hear my heart beating like a hammer_   
_Beating like a hammer_   
_Metric – Help I'm Alive_

Two days. That's how long it'd been since they'd left Omega. Two days she'd been stuck in this darkness unable to see her own hand in front of her face, unable to retreat into what once had been favorable memories, but now reminded her of her own foolishness.

It had been three days since she'd last eaten and her stomach loudly informed her of its state of emptiness. She could last a few more days without water, but nourishment was a necessity.

Without much else to do other than grope about in the dark, she'd found another container among the dozens of its brothers that hadn't been sealed properly. She rummaged through its contents, coming up empty in the way of food. It was packed to the brim with small plastic pouches. She could feel through the film that they weren't filled with anything edible.

The cacophony created by the ship starting its docking procedures jarred her from her bout of self-pity. They'd arrived at their destination, which meant they'd be unloading soon.

She didn't know what waited for her outside the bay doors, but it was a risk she had to take. She couldn't stay on this ship forever, even if the ones who unknowingly gave her a ride would allow it.

The sounds of metal scraping against metal stopped and she rose to her feet. It would be better to hide in the box until she figured out exactly where she was.

She wasn't in hiding long before she heard the hatch open and the arguing of two familiar voices filtered through the crack in the lid.

"Why do we always have to unload the things? We just put them on! Why can't someone else handle it?"

Tiluc and his companion were back, readying to move more boxes. They chose hers first, she assumed, because it was closest to the door.

"Because that's our job, Kale, we move the boxes." Tiluc clearly sounded aggravated. Versat couldn't imagine what the trip might have been like for him if he had to listen to this all day.

"But I'm more than just a box mover," Kale said, indignant, "I'm gonna be something someday."

Tiluc said nothing as they bent down to pick up her box. She could practically feel Kale's nervous energy about his partner's silence. "I said I'm gonna be—"

"I heard what you said," Tiluc growled, halting their movements. "I just wish you would give it a rest. Maybe _someday_ you're going to be somethin' else, but right now you're a box mover. Now shut up and just move the damn boxes."

The pair worked in silence, Kale finally getting the hint. They carried her a good distance away from the craft before depositing the box on the ground. Peeking up through the gap in the lid, she saw had an unobstructed view of bleak, uninteresting ceiling. Lit by a cold, blue light, the area looked sterile, yet it yielded no hints about her location.

Grumbling, she leaned back, rubbing at the muscles in her neck. She was no closer to finding out where she was now, than she had been half an hour ago. She wondered how much longer she could stay in her hiding spot. Her muscles were starting to get sore stiff as the box was not meant for an extended stay.

The idea of knocking off the lid and make a run for it crossed her mind, but she thought better of it when she heard voices coming from directly overhead. Neither belonged to Tiluc nor Kale.

"Tell me again why I'm here," a snide male voice started, dripping with annoyance. "I can't stay out of the office for long. My absence will be noticed."

A gruff voice huffed in reply, clearly not intimidated by the other's self-importance. "You want to be sure this shipment has no mistakes? You have to come check it yourself. I'm a strong believer in the human policy of 'covering your own ass.'"

Again, both speakers sounded turian, and she was starting to think that she'd been taken to Palaven. Given the radiation, she didn't' think she'd last very long, lacking a turian's armored hide or an enviro-suit. She'd have to find a ship, quickly and get off this rock. Anywhere had to be better than staying here and slowly getting cooked from the inside out; or more immediately, being stuck between two arguing turians.

"You should have just sent me the manifest. This doesn't need to take up my time," the customer griped. He sounded like a person who wasn't used to taking other people's needs into consideration. _His_ were the only ones that mattered. If this was how he handled business, Versat felt bad for those unfortunate enough to deal with him on a personal level.

"Oh no. Not after the big fuss you made last time. You need to be down here to inspect the merchandise fresh off the ship."

"Do you know who you're talking to?"

"A guy who's looking to screw himself out of a supplier, by the look of it," the merchant cut across. His tone bordered on irritated. "I really don't give a varren's ass _who_ you are on the Citadel other than a paying customer. And if you want to continue doing business, we do this _my_ way."

 _The Citadel_? That was one mystery solved.

"Where do you get off talking to me like that?"

The box jostled around as the two males paced around it in what seemed like a dance for dominance. The lid shifted a fraction in the scuffle. The customer had something to prove, while the merchant just seemed like he went along with it because custom demanded it. V"Look, mack. Do you want these pills or not?"

 _Pills?_

Versat felt around in the box around her and her hand brushed against a packet she'd picked up before. Lifting it to towards the light, she froze when the contents rattled inside. She bit her lip as she held still, in the hopes that hadn't heard it. Carefully she rolled the pouch until " _Hallex"_ , printed in bold type glared back at her. She didn't know exactly what it was, but it seemed she was better off that way.

"Not so loud," the buyer hissed. What little patience he had, was wearing thin. "OK. I see the last damned shipment. Are we done?"

Anything the buyer didn't want to be seen with couldn't be good.

"Relax. Who's going to hear?" The merchant sounded pleased with finally having the upper hand in this exchange. "Take a look at it first. Then you can go."

Everything was silent save for the shuffling of feet before something bumped against her container.

The lid was removed in one smooth motion and Versat instinctively covered her head with her hands. Maybe if she stayed still, they wouldn't notice her, but the halt in conversation said otherwise.

She looked up to find both turians peering down at her, their mandibles fluttering nervously at their cheeks. One was brown with a face devoid of markings, and well dressed. The other was pale with vivid red markings covering most of his face. He was dressed more modestly in a pair of stained overalls.

The brown turian looked back and forth between Versat and the equally confused merchant. "What the hell is this?"

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't there when we lifted off…"

"Trafficking? You're trafficking people now?" The well-dressed turian threw up his hands in exasperation as he stalked away, leaving the merchant holding the lid. "I can't be associated with this, or you or—"

"Calm down," the red-faced turian called after him, not wanting to leave the cargo unattended. "I'm sure there's an explanation behind this— Hey!"

He seemed to be the more rational, level headed of the two, but if Versat learned anything within the last few days, it was that nothing could be taken at face value. The though his voice was calm, his eyes danced with anger as he wheeled on Versat, and she was its source. She forced her aching muscles to propel her from the container, but they were half asleep and didn't obey her commands. Her foot hooked on its lip, tripping her and spilling its contents onto the floor.

The two turians shouted at her back she righted herself, but she didn't look back. She ran down the hallways, trying to distance herself from the scene. She pumped her arms to keep up her momentum. If she stopped, she wouldn't be able to get started again.

Bile rose in her throat as in the last of her energy started to drain from her limbs. These past few days she'd done a lot of running, but not a lot of eating. Now she was paying for it.

Hunger and exhaustion made her feet feel like lead and she was growing weary in a way a simple night's sleep couldn't cure. Using the last of her strength, she tore through the hallways, gaining her odd looks from the few people milling about.

She came across a door that didn't looked lock and threw herself through it. The room on the other side was an odd shade of pale pink. One wall lined with sinks and a large mirror, the other with stalls. A bathroom was far from the worst place she ended up lately, and she'd make the most of it.

She headed straight for one of the stalls and closed the door. Balancing on the seat, she tucked her legs up as high as she could manage and clasped her hands together. She'd stay here as long as she could. Hopefully this escape attempt would end better than the last.

"Arashu, Goddess of divine protection, hear your child's prayer." She rubbed her hands together, as if that would ensure she had the Goddess' attention, though it was more to stave off the chill she felt creeping through her limbs. "Become my shield. Guard me against those who would do harm against me."

With her eyes squeezed shut, her breath stilled, she strained to listen for the sounded of booted feet echoing outside of bathroom door before padding away. That she could be in the clear was almost too good to be true. She felt like she'd been running most of her life, and now it was over. But it was a short-lived victory. Where could she go? How was he going to live? She buried her face in her hands and tried not to sob.

The sounds of scuffling from the next compartment over made Versat still. The divider didn't go all the way to the floor, and beneath it she saw a pair of feet leaving the stall. It was too much to hope that the pair of the feet would simply leave. Instead, they stopped just outside of her door. Versat cursed under her breath.

Even though they knocked gently, Versat still jumped. Drawing her knees up to her chest, she said nothing. Hopefully they'd take her silence to mean that the stall was empty. What they'd heard was just their imagination.

"Hello," the stranger called out to her, but she didn't answer. She looked below the stall door and watched as the person turned away from the door and then back again.

"Are you in trouble? Do you need some help?" Slowly, stall door swung open and standing before her was one of the strangest creatures she'd seen so far.

It was a human, or so she thought. And if Versat was judging the tones and inflections of the voice correctly, a female. This creature standing before her didn't resemble female humans from any text book..

That odd fiber(hair, it was called "hair") seemed to be sprouting out of everywhere. There was a growth on the top of her head, it grew in two oddly curved lines above her eyes, it was even on the backs of her arms. And it wasn't even the same color. The "hair" on her head was a vivid shade of blue and cut low on the sides. The bit covering her brow and arms was black. It was more than a little alarming.

The clothes she wore bared a lot of skin and even that didn't look as she thought it would. Pictures and letters covered it from her neck to her exposed ankles and probably everywhere in between. The colors of the writings were vivid and abnormal. The whole thing made for a frightening image.

"Whoa," the human said as she took in Versat as the drell was observing her. She took a step back and looked the main door before she came further into the stall. "Are you—Are you a _drell_?"

She could understand her. Oh, the translator, right. Numbly, her hand touched the metal resting at her throat. Her mind was immediately assaulted with memories of how she'd gotten it, and the start of this mess. The resurfaced memory upset her to the point of tears. She nodded to the human.

The girl rushed forward and threw her arms around Versat who stiffened. It was a strange thing to be embraced by someone she'd just met, but it seemed like it was the first genuine gesture she'd received since she'd left Belan. The realization made the tears fall from her eyes and soon she was sobbing in this stranger's arms.

"Let's get you out of here."

The human wrapped draped Versat's arm over her shoulders and looped a tattooed arm around her waist. Some part of her mind was present enough to realize what a risk she was taking in letting this woman lead her to Gods knew where. There was always the chance that she was leading her right back to turians in the port, or even the wild chance that she worked for Urdu and his lot. But at this point Versat didn't much care

She just wanted to stop running for a while.

They meandered through the corridors for ages. In her state, Versat couldn't readily tell the difference from where they were headed and where they'd been. Each section of the station looked the same as the last; ugly and cold with those hideous artificial lights. There was no sun, which made it impossible to tell what time of day it might be. Gods, why had she ever wanted to come here?

They arrived at a modest apartment complex that Versat would have passed if she hadn't been directed to it. It was flanked on either side by identical buildings. One was a shoe store, while the other stood abandoned.

The ride on the elevator had been an experience. Versat had never ridden in one before, and the sudden pull upward made her weak stomach clench painfully. She fell to her knees in the small compartment and the human gently rubbed her back, murmuring things Versat didn't quite understand in a soothing voice. Thankfully, the trip wasn't long.

When the lift stopped on their floor, the human helped her to her feet again. With the drell across her shoulders, the human juggled her and the task of opening the door with a speed that came with practice. Versat felt a pang of regret for being a burden, but she made no move to rectify the situation.

"Here we are," the marked girl said in a sing-song tone. The lights flicked on with their presence. "Home, sweet home."

Versat had decided that her rescuer was young because of her temperament. Most of the stores they'd passed were closed, meaning it was probably either very early or very late. It was her opinion that older people weren't usually out at those hours, let alone bringing home strange people they found in bathrooms.

Versat was in no position to critique, but the place seemed warm and comfortable compared to where she'd been staying these last few weeks. Her body was seated at a kitchen table, if human and drell habitats were at all similar.

"Sit here for a minute," the human said as she waited to see if Versat would fall. "I'll be right back," and she disappeared.

The first thing she should have done was take in her surroundings, but her mind was in a fog, her senses dulled.

Casting a bleary eyed gaze about the room. she tried for several minutes to _make_ her mind retain information with no success. She laid her head atop her folded arms on the table. Her neck was in dire need of rest from the task of holding up her head.

Something was set on the table close to her arm with a loud "clink." Before Versat could investigate, a warm hand was placed on her arm.

The drell slowly rolled her head and looked up at the human staring down at her. She tried to speak, but a low thrum escaped her instead. The human jumped away as if she'd been burned.

"Are you OK?" She watched Versat warily. Her eyes were almost the same hue as her hair. Versat nodded. She didn't trust herself to try talking again.

The human ran a hand through her blue hair and took the chair opposite her guest. She seemed to have calmed down from the shock of Versat's inability to speak. "I wasn't sure what drell eat, so I took a chance." She gestured to the bowl of soup and glass of water she'd set down between them. "I figure something would be better than nothing at this point."

The bowl of soup was a vision and Versat found herself drooling at the smell of it. She picked up the spoon beside her plate and carefully fed herself. The liquid warmed her from the inside out, and eased away some of her tension.

She greedily gulped down the offered water and the woman across the table refilled her glass without being asked.

Appetite sated, Versat's eyelid started to droop. She was just about ready to drop her forehead back on the table top, when the marked woman came around to her side of the table.

"You're heavier than you look." She draped Versat over her shoulders again, and half-carried the drell to the living area. As she laid her down, she murmured something else to Versat that she didn't quite understand, her mind too muddled to pay attention. The lights went out shortly after that, and Versat was left in darkness again. The tension she'd been carrying melted away as she let her back relax into the soft cushion she'd been laid on. Soon her mind started to wander.

She'd made it to the Citadel.

Untold minutes passed as she lay there, staring at the way the lights from the street below danced across the ceiling. It reminded her of the way the light reflected off the fountain at the temple at sunset. A happier time, a better time.

As her eyes closed, she realized that she hadn't even thanked her host. Soon she drifted off into the most restful sleep she'd had in weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey, California waiting  
Every little thing's gotta be just right  
Say, While you're tryin' to save me  
Can I get back my lonely life?  
Kings of Leon – California Waiting_

Bubbly conversation coupled with the comforting sounds of cooking lifted Versat from a sound sleep. Though food being prepared wasn't familiar to her, the atmosphere it created was easily recognizable. It reminded her of home… Her _real_ home.

 _Spiced cakes._

 _The aroma carries up the stairs and reaches Versat in her bedroom. She grins hard enough to make her cheeks hurt. She wastes no time in leaping from the bed and jumping into her house shoes._

 _She doesn't bother with changing clothes, tidying her bed or even washing her face as she takes the stairs two at a time. The cakes always taste better when they're hot, and she doesn't want to give them any time to cool._

 _It's been a long time since her mother has cooked for them, too long, and Versat is eager to take advantage of this rare opportunity._

 _She jumps, skipping the last few steps, and is surprised when her father doesn't bellow at her for her noisiness. Running, she rounds the corner to find both parents waiting for her in the kitchen, along with a plate set at her place at the table._

 _Her mother smiles at her, but it lacks its usual exuberance. Her father looks ather, his jaw set in a hard line before he turns his attentions back to his datapad. This scene that usually fills her heart with joy seems muted. Something isn't right._

" _Good morning, my love," her mother coos, her voice soft and melodic. Warm lips press against Versat's forehead before soft hands guide her to her chair. "Hurry and eat your breakfast. We've got a big day ahead of us."_

Sniffling, Versat rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. It had been a while since she'd revisited a memory of her parents. She hadn't felt the need. During the early days at the temple, recalling them had given her comfort, but that comfort had quickly turned to ire. They'd offered no explanation for why they were giving her to the hanar. To this day, she was still unsure of their motives. But it did her no good to get lost in the past, the present was what she had to deal with now.

A cough pulled her attention towards the doorway, where she found her hostess gaping at her. "Are you alright?"

Versat cleared her own throat. Since the human had barely known what a drell looked like, she'd probably never seen a slip into solipsism. It must have looked odd to someone not accustomed to it. The person experiencing the episode was in a trance-like state. Sometimes they spoke aloud, narrating their experience for anyone within earshot, others they simply sat, and appeared to be staring at a wall. There were even rarer occasions where a drell might act out the memory, but those weren't heard of often. Still, knowing this woman's lack of experience with drell didn't make Versat feel any better about being gawked at.

"Yes," Versat croaked, followed by a nod. She focused her gaze on the floor at her feet, acutely aware of how she must look and sound. She rubbed her wrist anxiously, suddenly aware that the cord had been removed.

"I just came to let you know that I made some food," she said, tactfully skirting the issue of Versat's tears and her slip. "So if you're hungry…."

Words failed her as embarrassment colored her throat. In good conscience she couldn't accept any more help. This woman had rescued her, brought her into her home, given her a place to sleep, (that was now filthy), and was now offering to feed her again. The drell owed her more than she could ever repay, yet she didn't even know her name.

"Thank you for your kindness," Versat began as she forced herself to stand on shaking legs, "but I can't take advantage of it any longer."

If one thing had been beaten into her head by her instructors, it was that she should be self-sufficient, yet here she was doing the opposite of that.

The human looked her over from head-to-toe, arms crossed over her chest. A single finger tapped a rhythmless beat against side of her face. "Tell you what," she said. "Let me feed you first, then we'll talk about it."

Versat opened her mouth to argue, but her stomach interrupted. Growling loudly, it rendered further protests unnecessary and foolish. Any fool knew that pride didn't mean anything with an empty belly, but something wouldn't let it go. She wrapped the frayed remains of her cloak around her hiding the hideous dress, the only item of clothing to her name.

Her host went on, as if she hadn't just heard Versat turn down her help. "I laid out a towel and some clothes for you in the bathroom. Try them on and see what fits. The soap's in the shower."

She wanted to object, but a reasonable complaint eluded her. The promise of food and clean clothes quickened her steps as she shuffled off to the bathroom.

Locking the door behind her, she shed her tattered dress and neatly folded it and set it on the side of the sink along with her necklace and her shoes. As she turned on the tap above the modest bathtub, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She almost didn't recognize the drell looking back at her.

She'd lost a bit of weight. Those weeks on the Ankawah, eating rations that wouldn't spoil and could be packed in the ship had taken their toll. Dull scales now covered her body making her look rough and unkempt. The appearance of someone in distress must have translated across cultural boundaries.

As she sank into warm water, she sighed with relief. Two days ago, she didn't think she'd ever get the chance to _see_ a proper bathroom, again, let alone bathe in one. It took some time, but she scrubbed her skin until the pale, gray material of the washcloth was almost black.

After toweling off and wiping out the tub, she moved to the clothes, which on first inspection seemed disagreeable. As a southern drell, she'd been blessed by Arashu with strong hips for bearing and for protecting children. The pants the human laid out reflected the difference in their species. With some elbow grease the pants were able to be coaxed up thick, short legs. Blessedly, they didn't cut off her circulation as she feared they would. The top, however, was a different situation all together.

Extra fabric hung pathetically on Versat's frame, mourning her lack of breasts. She tugged the sleeves down her shoulders, so the neck didn't dip, but it only created a series of wrinkles and expose more than a fair amount of bruised, orange shoulder.

Her fingers trailed over the splotched skin, and she frowned. The damage had probably been done when she'd thrown herself to the ground on Omega. Not her finest hour, but it had done the job.

As she tugged on the sleeves, trying to tempt the shirt to sit properly, she felt the cloth snag on something on her wrist. Rolling up the sleeve she saw that the bracelet she'd gotten from Aitai still sat on her wrist, surrounded by more mottled and purpled flesh from where the cord had bit into it. She touched her frill that was frayed and bent from the tussle in the dirt and being cramped in the cargo crate. When she tried to smooth it down, she found that Omoika's clips were still intact and just where she'd placed them.

Relief and distress passed through her as she inspected both pieces of jewelry. Either Amal had forgotten to remove them, or some small part of him had thought to leave them. Neither explanation made her feel good about the situation.

Her translator glared at her from its position atop the white ceramic sink mockingly. She never wanted to put it on again. Its weight against her neck would serve as a permanent reminder of the one who gave it to her and the things now tied to his memory. _The trash would be a better place for it_ , she thought darkly, but common sense triumphed in the end.

The promise of the headache that would come from listening to the babbling of unfiltered alien languages moved her hand. She fastened the necklace and closed her eyes against the irritating buzz as it synced up.

Slipping on her grubby shoes, she moved into the living room,. She folded up the sheets she'd slept on. The last thing she wanted the human to think was that she was an ungrateful slob.

She tucked the sheets and her old clothes away beside the couch and walked towards the kitchen. _Decline her offer, no matter how good the food smells_ , she told herself, trying to ignore the gnawing at her stomach. _The clothes were more than enough just—_

The sight of another human seated at the table broke her stride. The new human had their back to her, facing the female who looked enraptured in conversation, a mug held in her hands. Versat's heart thudded in her chest. Did she report her already?

Hanging in the doorway, she weighed her chances of making it to the front door and out into the street before either of them noticed she had been there, but she dallied too long. Her host's face lit up when she spotted her. She flapped her arms enthusiastically, and the other human present turned his gaze on Versat with a start. "Come in, come in. I thought I was going to have to check up on you."

Versat held her ground. The way the new human looked at her made her feel like she needed to get back in the bath. He was curious about her in a way that seemed distinctly male. The female noticed her hesitance and crossed the small kitchen. She herded Versat in a seat between her and the new occupant that already had a plate waiting.

"It's good to see you up and about," the female said with a smile. "For a while there, I wasn't afraid you weren't going to wake up. You've been sleeping for…" The telltale glow of an omnitool lit the woman's wrist as she consulted it. it was about half the size of the one Amal had. "Fourteen hours."

Versat blanched. Since she felt fully rested, she assumed it had been a few hours at best. Fourteen seemed excessive.

She stared down at her plate. Last night she'd greedily eaten anything offered to her. Now, with her wits having returned, she was wary of eating anything this woman gave her. She could feel that she was being scrutinized by the other human and avoided meeting his eyes.

The food itself didn't look too strange considering it was made in an _alien_ kitchen, _by_ an alienwhich made _it_ alienby definition. It reminded her of her mother's spiced cakes, only flat. There were strips of meat beside the cakes which were covered in a sticky substance. On a smaller plate nearby, there was a fluffy yellow material that looked like something she'd rather not try.

"It's not poisoned, if that's what you think," the female chimed in. She slid Versat's plate towards herself, and with a small knife and fork, helped herself. She smiled as she chewed, which Versat assumed was for her benefit before sliding the plate back to her.

Hunger compelled the drell to mimic her actions. If they were poisoned after all, she'd at least die with a full stomach, something she wouldn't have been able to say hours ago. The cakes were sweet. She was unprepared for just how sweet when she took her first bite. She paused and let herself become accustomed to the flavor before continuing on. She made short work of the stack the meat strips and even the yellow stuff.

Her plate cleaned, she stared down at it again. The food was good and while she wasn't full, she wasn't going to ask for more. When a few more cakes were laid on her plate, she didn't' turn them away.

"So," the woman began after Versat had settled into a more civilized pace. "Pretty good, huh?"

Versat nodded emphatically as she forced down a mouthful of food. "Very."

The woman threw a fierce glare to the male at the other end of the table. "I told you my cooking wasn't bad."

He chuckled, crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned back in his chair. "To be fair, she doesn't seem like she's eaten in a while. No offense."

It was Versat's turn to glare at him now, taking in his face for the first time. Before now, she didn't think much about the variety of humans, but her ignorance had been remedied not once, but twice. This man had an angular face with narrow eyes. His hair was jet black, shiny and longer than the woman's. He wore it tied back away from his face.

Her second plate of cakes demolished, Versat pushed the plate away from her and clasped her hands on the table top in front of her. She would have rather let the food settle in her stomach first, but that wasn't a luxury she could afford at the moment. It was time to get down to business.

"Again, I thank you for your compassion," she said, turning her attention to the human who seemed taken aback by her sudden formality. "But as I said before, I—"

"What's your name?" The female asked, folding her hands under her chin.

Versat quirked her head, unsure she'd heard her correctly, but she knew she had. So she was going to pretend she hadn't heard again. "Versat. Versat Mettoik."

The human blinked a few times, before sounding out each syllable the way a child would. "Vir-sot?"

It was close enough.

"I'm Issa Forte," the female responded, extending her hand toward the drell who looked at it. The gesture was a form of greeting, whether making new acquaintances or meeting old friends, Versat recalled one of the lessons on human relations that she'd actually gone to. Slowly, she returned the gesture. Issa Forte looked astounded that she knew how to respond.

"The snarky _git_ over there," she jabbed her thumb in the direction of the black-haired man who snorted at his description, "is Tadao, my sometimes boyfriend."

The man dipped his head, his posture remained unchanged. Versat replied with a curt nod.

"So how'd you end up in that bathroom?" The brazenness o the question took Versat off guard. She didn't have time to think of a way to evade, so directness seemed like the best course of action.

Over the next half hour, Versat told them her tale of woe while both of her patrons listened in silence. She started with her flight from Belan, leaving a yellow drell shaped hole in her story. He was mentioned as the pilot, the courier, the scum sucker but never by name. Of course she omitted the part about him being her lover, if that was even what he had been. The little she thought about him, the better.

Versat wrapped up her tale at the part when she entered the bathroom. Issa probably knew what happened after that better than she did.

Issa heaved a sigh. "Wow, that really sucks. But now that you're here, what are you going to do? Do you know anyone?"

"I don't know…" Versat hadn't had time to think of a contingency plan when she'd been running for her life. They were all valid questions, just not ones she had an answer to.

"We can't very well throw you out onto the street unprepared. If C-Sec gets a hold of you, they're liable to deport you to Belan." Tadao spoke up, unbidden. "They have strict policies about people immigrating in and well… You just bypassed all of that."

Issa collected the empty plates from the table and deposited them in the sink. "And before you start," she continued without turning around, "I don't want to hear any of that nonsense about not accepting my help." She dried her hands on a dishcloth as she pivoted, leaning her back against the edge of the sink. "You've already accepted so much help from me, that if I was keeping track, you'd be in debt to me for years. But I'm not keeping track, so you'll just have to deal with it."

Versat's brow furrowed as she and the woman glared at each other. "Why would you help me?" Her recent experiences colored how she now saw the universe. If she was going to accept further help, she'd at least want to be prepared if a betrayal was coming down the line.

Tadao excused himself, and left the two of them in silence. Issa folded her arms under what Versat now saw was an ample bosom as their continued to stare each other down. Versat tugged at her sleeves, suddenly feeling very lucky that the shirt fit her at all. If Issa had given her the one she wore now, she would be better off not wearing it at all.

Noticing her pulling at her clothes, Issa walked over to her and motioned for her to stand. Versat found herself obeying without really knowing why, but it just seemed easier to go along with it.

Drawing the extra fabric taunt across the drell's torso, Issa fashioned it into a large knot at her back, making the garment seem like it was actually meant to fit someone with Versat's proportions.

"Let's just sat that you aren't the only one who ever got themselves in trouble, or needed to help getting out of a bad situation."

A hand-me-down jacket later, the trio of human and drell were pushing their way into a tram that would take them from one ward to another. They were going to Issa's job to see if there was an opening.

"Trust me, when she sees you, she's going to _make_ an opening," she'd said after she paid Versat's fare. Tadao chuckled at that, and Versat couldn't help feeling like she was being left out of some inside joke.

Before they'd left the house, Issa had chosen a jacket with a large hood on it to cover most of her head. Originally, she thought she was being paranoid, but now she understood why. With just the skin of her hands, and a bit of her face exposed, she was garnering a lot of attention in the crowded tram car.

"What kind of place are we going to?" The simple question caused the two humans to look at each other before Issa carefully answered, "That's... complicated…""

"Well, what do you do there?"

Again, they exchanged glances. "It's better if you see it for yourself."

Versat frowned at her evasiveness. The whole reason she'd agreed to check the place out in the first place was her lack of options. She felt like she should at least check it out, but the two weren't making the idea any more appealing.

Tadao and Issa had pointed out that no matter what she decided to do: stay on the Citadel, or go back to a hanar colony of some kind, she would need money. Silently, she pondered the odds of ending up in a favorable situation if she got off at the next stop and disappeared into the crowd.

"Listen," Issa said, tugging the drell's hood closer around her face. "Without being a citizen, there aren't a whole lot of opportunities out there for you, but this job is easy,. You'd probably be able to make a lot of money fast. There are ways to get around the whole, coming in under the radar issue, but that takes credits.

"Just try it for a little while and if you don't like it, you can quit. Tadao knows someone who can make up some immigration reports for you and make it look legit, but it would take time and money."

There was no point in arguing the point with her. Issa's logic was sound, and she'd learned from watching her exchanges with her lover that there was no winning a debate with her.

They hopped off the tram a few short stops later, deposited in the lower levels of Bachjret Ward. The human pair had told her the place was something of a well-kept secret and was easy to miss if you didn't know what to look for.

They walked for blocks. More than once, they had to step over drunks over varying species passed out in the middle of the pedway. It was kind of early for that sort of thing, but then Versat realized she had no idea of what time it was. There was no sun here, no animals to go by. If you didn't have an omnitool or other device you were flat out of luck.

As they rounded a corner, Versat was nearly blinded by a garish green neon sign hanging above the doorway of what she assumed was a club. Posted at the front was a tough looking krogan who eyed them as they approached. She held her breath as they made a turn, down a narrow alley and away from the krogan who stared after them. " _Well kept secret," my ass._

Going by the flashy sign and the hired muscle, the place looked like a club. While she had no experience with clubs, outside of her studies, it didn't bode well that this one would need to have someone as serious as a krogan outside its door. They reached a small panel almost built into the wall and Issa knocked a few times. When no response came, she upped the ante by knocking with her booted foot until another krogan, who looked like the match to the one they'd just seen came to the door.

That now familiar sense of foreboding twisted her stomach in knots.

He looked their group over before retreating inside, standing out of the doorway. Issa dropped back to Versat's position and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"Welcome to _The Limelight_."


	9. Chapter 9

_It's like a bad day that never ends  
I feel the chaos around me  
A thing I don't try to deny  
I'd better learn to accept that  
There are things in my life I can't control  
Phoenix – If I Ever Feel Better_

 _  
**Five days later**   
_

"I didn't expect to see you here, again." The green-crested krogan she'd come to know as Gren glowered down at her.

"You and me both," Versat mumbled as she stepped out of the alley.

The first time she'd come to the shop she'd stormed out in a huff. Her introduction to _The Limelight_ had come as something of a shock to her modest sensibilities. It had been described to her as _adult entertainment_ , and she'd only heard the term once before. The occasion exactly hadn't been pleasant.

 _She's clicked on one link too many. Her curiosity has taken her far past the point of no return and her luck's just run out._

 _Her eyes water with discomfort as the image of an asari, nude and kneeling before a drell fills the terminal. The expression on his face is nothing short of appreciative while a female looks on._

" _What are you doing?" She looks up and sees Amal standing in the doorway, and she quickly closes the tab. She tries to keep her face impassive as he comes around to her side of the terminal, but it breaks as his fingers fly numbly over the haptic interface, and he opens up the host of windows she'd just closed._

 _She trills low in her throat, uncomfortable with her findings, but more so at being caught._

 _A low chuckle leaves him as he dims the terminal._

" _I didn't think you'd be into Fornax, Versat."_

" _How can I_ be into it _," her voice cracks, and she sounds more upset than she means to, but she isn't sure why, "if I don't know what_ it _is?"_

 _The mirth that was present seconds before is gone, leaving no trace in his voice or mannerisms. He suddenly seems ill at ease as he drags a hand lazily over the back of his fringe._

" _Geez," he mutters more to himself than to her. "You really haven't heard of it and you're this old?"_

 _She glares at him, her lips pressed into a thin line. "They didn't exactly leave things like this," she drew a circle in the air in the direct of the offending machine, "lying around on the practice terminals." And she wasn't a boy. She'd heard them speak of Fornax before, but she'd never actually seen it firsthand._

 _He slips into thought, his large hand cradling the back of his head as he looks off towards the ceiling. Versat finds the big drell choking on his chagrin oddly satisfying._

" _Let's just call it… Adult entertainment."_

The memory had been traumatizing by itself, when coupled with what she'd found inside the bar, it was damn near unbearable. Members of various races standing around, dressed only in robes, surrounding a loan figure in the middle of the bar. Versat thought she had walked into the middle of an orgy, something she'd found out about during her brief time browsing.

A few calm words and a walk through the wards gave her time to cool her head. The actual explanation seemed a lot more innocent than what her imagination had conjured up, if what she was being told was true.

It was just a bar that featured live shows. Some of them were risqué, but most were fairly innocent, focusing more on showcasing the traits for the exhibitionist's race than their flesh.

That idea was…marginally better than what she'd thought it was. She grudgingly accepted the idea given she had no real choicei n the matter

"I see you're still with them," Gren's rumbled, and brought her back to the present. He nodded in the direction of the two humans that hid behind her back. They'd let Versat knock on the door, as Gren opened it quicker when he saw her through the peephole, than when he saw either of them. Issa teased that he had a soft spot for her. Versat didn't know how she felt about that.

"Nice to see you, too," Issa said as she shucked off her jacket, and hung it on the hook by the backdoor.

Gren leaned down beside Versat and attempted to whisper, something krogan seemed incapable of doing. "Be careful of humans. Those two are bad news."

"Says the guy from a race of bloodthirsty mercs."

"We do have the occasional scientist mixed in there."

It was getting harder and harder to tell how much of their exchanges were joking, and how much were based in truth. Versat had learned that once those two got started, it was best to just clear out-of-the-way.

She didn't think Gren and Issa had anything against each other on a personal level, but sometimes the lines got blurred.

She left them to it, with Tadao standing by, ready to handle the fallout. Honestly, she was glad to have a reason to leave them behind for a moment. Tadao and Issa worked the same hours, so whenever they left the house, they were pretty much always together and the situation was starting to get old fast.

Tadao, like Issa had never seen a drell in person before. Understandably he was curious about them, about her. But some of his questions bordered on invasive and absurd.

She didn't think he meant anything by them, but it was good to have a break all the same.

The dressing room was deserted, which was good. It was odd being in close quarters with a bunch of half-naked strangers. Her locker door swings open silently, and she's met with her nemesis. The flimsy silver dress winked at her in the light and she hated it all the more. In addition to being sheer, it had deep cuts in sides and lower back, that left her feeling chilly and exposed, but at least she was able to talk them out of the original outfit.

She slid the dress on and stowed her borrowed clothes in her locker. With her first paycheck, she'd be sure to by herself something that fit without having to be tired into a series of knots. It pissed her off more that the damned uniform was the best fitting piece of clothing she owned at the moment.

The awful dress in place, she left the dressing room and walked smack into the person she least wanted to meet.

"Move." Efferia glared down at her darkly.

Versat didn't know what her problem was, but she obviously had taken issue with Versat's presence since she'd first walked through _The Limelight's_ door.

Every time they'd crossed paths, Versat had been made to feel like she'd done something wrong. Today, she wasn't in the mood to tip toe around the asari. If she let her get away with being pushy now, she'd do it every time. Worst come to worst, she'd just see if she could avoid working the same shifts her. Hopefully, the consequences wouldn't be _too_ harsh.

"Move," Efferia said again, giving up no ground. If she wanted Versat to move, then she'd move. The runaway pushed her way through the asari blocked doorway and took her by surprise. Either she was weaker than she looked, or there was something to the theory about drell having denser muscles.

Satisfaction spread through her, even as she was sure the asari was throwing daggers at her back. A smirk crept up her lips as she made her way over to Issa setting up at the bar. Her amusement almost faltered when she caught sight of Tadao perched on a stool.

To Versat's knowledge, humans didn't have x-ray vision. But the glances she snuck from the corner of her eyes often made her think otherwise.

"That outfit really suits you," Issa said with a grin.

Versat sighed. She tugged on the fabric that clung to her abdomen. "Want to trade?"

And she didn't mean just the clothes. Being stuck behind the bar all night had its advantages. For one; Issa got to wear her street clothes, though this might have been because they were _eccentric_ to begin with. Without meaning to, Versat found herself staring at her roommate's chest that seemed about to spill out and over her already low neckline. Surprisingly, the area was left free of the markings that decorated the rest of her skin.

Arms raised well over head in an exaggerated stretch, Tadao rose to go. "Well, I guess I'll get going." It was a struggle to keep her face free of the relief she felt. The time that Tadao left, was becoming her favorite part of the day. The few hours that they worked, her only reprieve from his attentions, and just being in his company.

"If things get slow, you guys should come by and listen to me spin a while."

It was the same offer he proposed nearly every night. Versat always made sure she was too busy to take him up on. Tadao worked in a normal club a few blocks away as a _dee-jay_. If the music there was anything like what he played back at the apartment, Versat was happy to take her breaks in the backroom, though that didn't stop Issa from going.

There was no "right" way to tell someone their boyfriend gave you the creeps, so Versat kept that to herself and tried to be as pleasant as possible.

Tadao kissed Issa goodbye and headed off toward the door. Versat wasn't sad to watch him go.

"Caroline wants to see you in her office," Issa said as she wiped down the tower. "Don't worry, it's probably nothing major."

Versat wasn't worried about it. Well, she wasn't before, but she now... The lump in her throat swallowed, she took the stairs. She took the stairs slowly, in hopes to delay the inevitable.

She knocked on the door, and waited for Caroline to answer, "Come in."

The door slid open, welcoming Versat into the dimmed room. The whole bar was a reprieve from the gaudy lights the illuminated the rest of the Citadel, but Caroline's office was particularly dark. All of the overhead lights were kept at less than half power, save for the bright light on her desk.

The walls were lined with shelves filled with books and file cabinets full of papers and OSDs. Caroline kept hard copies of each night's take right beside the digital versions for redundancy's sake. In Versat's opinion, it just seemed like a lot of extra work.

Here and there were posters of past attractions. One looked suspiciously like Issa, another like Caroline.

She smiled up from the files on her desk when Versat stepped into the room. She looked right at home amongst her archive of days gone by.

"How are things, dear?"

 _Dear._ It was a term of endearment, and even though they hardly knew each other at all, Versat didn't mind it. The term seemed sincere coming from her.

"I'm OK. I can't complain." She could complain, but she didn't think there was much that could be done about her situation right now.

"Good, good," Caroline said as she rifled through stacks of datapads on her desk. The woman always seemed to be searching for something she'd misplaced. "I think you're ready to work the floor solo. Are you up for it?"

Versat had memorized the moves of everyone she'd been assigned to shadow the last few days. She was sure she had the mechanics of it down, but actually putting the lessons into practice would be a different matter. The fear of creating effortless banter with the customers coiled in the back of her mind. Despite her grooming, dealing with strangers had never been a strong point of hers, and after her ordeal, it might never be. Especially if they were all going to size her up in a way that made her feel like they wanted to devour her.

"I think I can manage," she lied.

"Good." Caroline pushed up from her seat, datapad in hand. She walked around the desk to put a reassuring hand on Versat's shoulder. "Of course, we wouldn't send you out completely unprepared. I've assigned the twins to watch you throughout the evening and give you tips and pointers where you need them."

"Twins?"

"They just clocked in not too long ago. If you don't find them," she grinned, turning her attention back to the datapad, "they'll find you."

As Versat descended the stairs, she was met by two of the most flamboyant turians she'd ever seen. They were both wearing identical outfits in shades of pinks and purples, with headdresses made of feathers and beads. They must not have been on duty when she was here last, there was no way she would have missed _them_.

The taller of the two came forward. The shirt she wore –if it could be called that- hung loosely from her torso, leaving much of it exposed. Her hips swayed with exaggerated finesse below her exposed waist and stomach that looked softer than the rest of her body. Versat had never really wondered what a turian looked like naked, but now she had a pretty good idea.

"I'm Romeli," the turian said in a voice that seemed to be a bit deep for a female. Then again, she'd never heard a turian female in person, but she still had her doubts.

"I'm Remuli," her companion called as she stepped forward. Unlike her sister, her voice was at the higher end of the register. "Have you ever served before?"

There were ways to pose that question that didn't have quite so many implications, but Versat let it drop. "No," she answered.

It wasn't technically a lie. She did have experience in attending to the needs of her betters, most of her betters had been hanar who rarely asked for a drink. A great deal of her time had been spent keeping them hydrated in _other_ ways.

"It shouldn't prove too difficult, just do as we say; do as we do."

They took her over wiping down tables, and arranging the centerpieces on the otherwise sparse tables. Versat took in their actions, and then repeated them exactly.

Romeli sat at one of the prepared tables in their section, reclining in the chair. "Now, we'll show you how to wait on a guest."

Remuli approached the table, taking long measured strides that made her hips sway. Romeli watched with rapt attention.

"Good evening, sir," she cooed as she stood beside Romeli." whose gaze roamed over with an attention that wasn't remotely "sisterly". Versat cringed.

Remuli traced her long, tapered talons along Romeli's arm before resting lightly on her shoulder. "Welcome to _The Limelight_. What can I get you?"

Romeli immediately turned her hungry gaze to the drell. "Now you try."

Versat didn't attempt to mimic Remuli's gait, but she did try to make sure her steps weren't too heavy and ungraceful. One of her courses of study had been dance, so that wasn't too hard to accomplish. . Even in the most enlightened of situation, a bit of social grace was required.

"Very good," Romeli commended her. Her voice rumbled in a way that was reminiscent of drell.

"Welcome to _Limelight,_ " she said it in her usual tone, deplete of Remuli's saccharine sweetness. She didn't think she could speak that softly and feminine if she tried. "What can I get you this evening?"

"You," Romeli said, her voice dropping into a more familiar register, confirming what Versat already knew. Romeli was male. He fixed her with a lurid glare and she took a step back. Her knee-jerk response to cringe at his advances.

"You can't do that," Romeli chided, "No matter how gross the look they give you might be, no matter what they might be thinking about you, you can't let it show in your face or your demeanor. You're here to make them feel wanted, no matter how… recalcitrant they might be."

"But they're not allowed to touch you… much," Remuli added. "Or talk in a threatening way. If that happens, get another waitress, Bello or Gren."

Bello was the krogan she'd seen working the front door the first night she'd come here. He wasn't as sociable as his kinsman, but Versat chalked that up to him being there to do a job. He did nod to her on ocassion. "Gren? I thought he was a dancer."

"He's also the muscle around here. Bello keeps the peace outside, Gren keeps it inside. A lot of us pull double duty," Romeli said. The double-entendre did not go unnoticed. "Sometimes we're wait staff, sometimes we dance, whichever seems like it will be more profitable at the time."

"So what kind of act do you do?"

A look passed between the pair before they looked back at her. Amusement lit their eyes. "A little of this, a little of that. It seems like men, no matter the species seem to like to watch girls go at it."

"I can attest to that," Romeli said as he took a more masculine posture. It looked awkward considering the way he was dressed.

"But you're not a female." Versat couldn't help stating the obvious.

"Well you were fooled, for a while," Remuli said as she leaned on Versat's shoulder. She wasn't as heavy as she looked. "The crowd doesn't know that. We look similar enough to non-turians that most people can't tell the difference from a distance. While we're on stage, we don't ever get fully nude, so no one's the wiser."

"But what if another turian comes in?"

"Turians don't have a habit of running their mouths. Most wouldn't admit to ever coming in here anyway, let alone talking about what they saw. If they're here, they're here for a reason that they'd rather keep private, anyway."

"So not everyone gets naked for their acts?"

"Not usually, no. Mostly just Gren. You wouldn't believe how many times I've heard people speculating about what their downstairs situation looks like. It's not as interesting as you'd think, trust me."

"I'm willing to bet you aren't _twins_ either," Versat said as she looked at the pair. Or at least she hoped not. That would be one taboo too many for her to wrap her mind around.

Romeli chuckled. "No, we aren't twins. We're not blood related at all. We're married."

Well that made things a little less awkward.

"Well if you don't get naked, then what do you do?" She felt stupid for asking the question outright like that, but if she didn't ask, how would she know? The turians looked at her and laughed, though they didn't seem to be patronizing her, but merely amused.

"There are other things you can do to entice, without being naked." Remuli said as she tossed her leg beside Romeli who caught it and rested his hand on her knee. His hand travelled up her leg, stopping just shy of the hem of her skirt. He pressed his hard lips against Remuli's bony knee.

"We're always up for giving a demonstration, but why do you ask? Are you interested in taking the stage?" Versat looked away from the pair and Romeli's ever higher reaching hand. She wasn't sure she liked the appraising glint they were giving her, but then again, she figured she might as well try to get used to it.

"No. No. No. No. No. No." Versat shook her head with each word. It was taking all of the courage she had to stand there now in that outfit. she didn't think she had what it took to get on stage and do whatever it was that was done on stage.

"That's good. It seems like Efferia has it out for you as it is," Romeli said nodding his head towards the side of the stage where the asari stood. She stared at the drell with murder in her eyes. "If you took the stage, you could easily top her popularity on the rarity of female drell alone. She wouldn't stand for it."

"What is her problem with me anyway? I haven't said two words to her since we met." Since they were privy to the inner workings of the bar's politics, the "twins" seemed like the right people to ask.

"You came in with Issa, and she's had something of a crush on her for years. Issa turned her down a few times. She said she wasn't into girls, or aliens, or girl aliens or whatever the asari are. Then she comes in with you...You guys seem pretty close…."

"But _we_ only just met!" Versat wasn't sure how much was appropriate to tell considering the circumstances that brought her to the Citadel, and decided that less was more in this case. "And besides that, she's with Tadao."

"Clearly, you aren't familiar with Issa's track record," Romeli chuckled, before his mate let her foot slip and land roughly in his lap.

"Is there anyone else I should watch out for?" Now Versat wanted to know what everyone's hang-ups. If she could avoid inadvertently stepping on anyone's toes, the easier it would be for her.

The pair looked thoughtful while Versat idly rearranged the chintzy center piece. Another thing she'd learn was how to arrange a proper table setting. On occasion, some business meetings did require a touch of social interaction outside of the boardroom, and hanar were not exactly adept at such task. For one, their roundabout way of speaking could lead to some misunderstandings when making dinner arrangements or preparing a space to be suitable for receiving guest. She gripped the synthetic leaf between thumb and forefinger and knew that her instructor would have disapproved.

"Let's see," Remuli said as she started counting on her fingers, which seemed odd considering there were only three of them, "Bespora-that's her over there,-is pretty pleasant. Just don't sneak up on her. A spooked elcor can do quite a lot of damage, even one as small as she is." Versat looked around the establishment to see the elcor in question meandering through the door that led back stage.

"What's her act?" She wondered aloud, and was rewarded with more chuckling from her mentors.

Remuli draped her arm around Versat's shoulders, and Versat had to concentrate not to shrug her off. "Have you ever seen an elcor before?"

Versat nodded. The one on Island Wind was about twice the size as the one she was looking at now. "Most elcor are bony and rigid," Remuli went on, "Bes is significantly more….flexible."

Versat couldn't picture anything that large being anything other than slow and lumbering.

"She's comes from several generations of colonials, so maybe that has something to do with it," Remuli mused, more to herself than her companions. "Either way, she's something of an anomaly, hence, why she works here."

The elcor were native to a world with high-gravity and had evolved to survive in such conditions. They were strong and immovable both literally and figurative. Versat huffed. She'd believe it when she saw it.

"But she's a sweetheart. Well, as much as an elcor can be." Remuli was amusing herself by tracing her talons along the back of Versat's neck. Versat brushed her hand away as nonchalantly as she could manage. "Everyone's pretty easy to get along with here, now that I think about it."

"Except for Madame Vocha," Romeli offered.

"What's a _Mad-um Vocha_?" Versat tried to sound out the words that her translator hiccupped on. It sounded more like something you eat, rather than a title.

" _-gasp-_ Caroline! I must _-gasp-_ speak with you!" The unmistakable, strangled speech pattern of a volus disrupted the calm that had descended over the club. All those standing about were whipped into a frenzy of nervous energy, save for the Romeli, Remuli, and Versat who didn't know what was going on. The front doors of the bar clattered open and in stepped a volus wearing the most garrish enviro-suit Versat had ever seen. This individual wanted to be noticed.

" _That_ is a Madame Vocha." Romeli gestured as the volus came their way, pushing tables and chairs out of her path as her head bobbed just above them. "Our resident diva."

Madame Vocha ambled through the club, her entourage of two imposing turians in tow. She pushed through orderly rows of tables, sending them into disarray. As she advanced on the pair, she ignored Versat's presence completely. She turned her fury on the Romeli and Remuli. "Where is _-wheeze-_ Caroline? I must speak to her."

"She should be down in a few minutes, Madame," Romeli said, not deigning to look at her directly. He'd returned his voice to the higher registers in her presence, making eyes as her guards who stood by looking uncomfortable. "I'm sure she heard you come in. Who could have missed it?"

"How _-gasp-_ dare you! Do you know _-wheeze-_ who I am?"

Versat could already tell that she wasn't going to like interacting with the Madame. Listening to her suck in each breath was like reminiscent to listening to someone on a respirator. It was unsettling, and she wasn't sure she'd ever get used to, and on top of that, she was possibly the rudest person she'd met since leaving Belan.

"I'm the one they come to see. _-wheeze-_ I'm the one who _-gasp-_ who…" She wheeled her gaze on Versat who'd been standing by, watching her throw a tantrum. "Who is this?"

Remuli put her hands on Versat's shoulder, either to brace her for what was to come, or hide behind her. "This is the new girl. Her name is Versat."

"No one told me anything about a _new girl_." Versat blinked in surprise. That that was the longest sentence the Madame had managed to get through without struggling for breath. "Oh no _-gasp-_ I cannot work _-wheeze-_ under these conditions! Caroline!"

It was surprising that she could belt out such a loud yell despite the fact that it sounded like she struggling just to walk and talk at the same time. She stalked off as quickly as her short legs would carry her. Her guards spared the trio a sympathetic glance before following after her.

"Do you want to know what her act is?" Remuli whispered near the drell's ear.

"I don't think I do…" Versat said, rubbing her arms. Vocha seemed to have the sort of personality that rubbed you the wrong way and left you annoyed afterwards. Finding out what her act was would probably make that worse.

"Are you sure? It's fairly interesting," Remuli went on, gently rubbing the drell's shoulders.

"I think I'm—"

"It involves balls!" Romeli giggled. Versat's jaw dropped. She didn't need to hear that. She really didn't need to hear that. What she wouldn't do for the ability to forget in that moment.

"Ping pong balls to be exact. They're these small, empty spheres of plastic, kind of flexible."

"Please stop," Versat howled, covering her ear with her hands.

Remuli laughed, and pried her hands from her ears. "It's not what you're thinking. It's completely innocent, I promise. She just hits them with a paddle. She's surprisingly good at it for someone of her…. Stature."

Versat glared at her, not sure if she should believe her words.

"We can even go watch her practice if you want," Remuli went on. "She keeps her clothes on. I swear." Her fingers tightened into a fist and she pressed it over the center of her chest as she bobbed her head. "On my honor as a turian." She grinned at her, her mandibles flaring wide.

Versat wasn't sure how much that was worth coming from a turian working in this place.

"Now let's go over your tableside manner one more time," Romeli said and gave her thigh a hard slap. "Where's my drink, woman?"

Versat sighed as she fought to keep a straight face. The sooner she got out of here, the better.


	10. Chapter 10

_When the sun goes down  
And the night is all a haze  
Let the flood come down  
And wash it all away  
Baptized in blacklight  
Kenna – Baptized in Blacklight_

The sign out front had been illuminated, and Bello stood at his post. _The Limelight_ was officially open for business, but Versat wasn't sure of what that meant for her. Romeli and Remuli had disappeared for one reason or another, leaving Versat standing alone in the middle of the floor. She tucked her hands into the pockets of her apron, and nervously tightened the fabric around her fingers. She felt self-conscious. She was the only person on the floor without a job to do, and she wasn't sure who she should ask.

"Hey," an unfamiliar voice came from behind just as a cool touch glided over her shoulder. As she spun to address the voice, her legs got tangled in the skirt of her dress. She backed into a table and nearly fell over, dragging several chairs down with her.

Firm hands gripped her wrist before she could make contact with the floor. Her body lurched forward as she was pulled back onto her feet and brought face-to-face with a pleasant-looking asari, though she was different from any she'd met thus far.

She was another waitress, judging by the gaudiness of her uniform. The outfit was similar to Versat's own, but instead of a flowing skirt, it ended in shorts that stopped right before they met her knees. She was broad-shouldered and muscular, as if she spent her free time lifting weights instead of primping. Her chest was notably flatter than other asari Versat had run across. For an instant she thought she'd found a kindred spirit.

She still held Versat's wrist, not letting go until she the drell stood on her own two feet. "You're certainly a jumpy one, aren't you?"

"Sorry," Versat mumbled, and then wondered why she was apologizing. For falling? For being nervous? After her initial encounter with strange people, how could she _not_ be on edge?

"Don't worry about it. Sorry I mentioned it," the asari said as she released Versat's hand. "You must be the new girl."

Versat nodded and introduced herself. She extended her hand, though the asari had just given it back to her. The Isari chuckled, "Caroline told me to find you. Even with her vague description, it wasn't very hard." There weren't any other characters with orange skin in the immediate vicinity, so Versat guessed it wasn't very hard. "I'm Ilani, by the way." before she took it in hers and gave it a strong shake.

"Why'd she want you to find me?"

"She wanted me to switch sections with you. I'm taking over this section and you're getting mine." Ilani smirked. It suited her face like it had been made for the expression and no other would fit it quite as well. "Here, I'll show you."

Versat stuffed her hands back in her pockets as she followed Ilani's lead across the floor. They stopped at a cluster of tables grouped beneath a large overhead light. It bathed them in a warm light that set her scales ablaze.

The main entrance was opened and the sounds of the busy street outside filtered in. Pedestrians peeked inside as they passed, more than one stopping to stare at Versat before moving on. She cleared her throat before trying to speak. "Here?"

"Yup." Ilani clasped her hands behind her back, the sinewy muscles of her shoulders and neck danced as she did. It was hard not to stare. Her mischievous grin grew larger. "She figures you'll be able to bring in some customers."

Caroline was proving to be a shrewder business woman than her motherly appearance let on; Versat was bait on a lure. She crossed her arms over her chest, as if it would hide her from view. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"You'll do fine," Ilani said walked backwards towards her new section. "Just make sure you smile a lot."

Caroline had impeccable business sense. Versat had been at her post for the greater part of an hour, and the bar was half full. Something she'd been told never happened that early in the evening. And a good deal of the customers sat in her section.

Waiting tables on her own was turning out to be far more difficult than she thought it would. It was like serving fifteen Tadaos. She was something of a curiosity, and naturally, people wanted a closer look. Most were satisfied for a quick peek and a drink. Some even stayed and watched the shows, but there were the bold few who had no qualms with prying.

Their questions ranged from what planet she came from, to asking if they could see what her skin felt like. It was beyond rude, but she tried to decline as graciously as she could manage, her smile fixed in place.

During the short periods of time when she wasn't waiting tables, she caught pieces of the performances on the stage. What she saw was an education in carnality.

Romeli and Remuli were up first and their performance was every bit as provocative as they'd lead her to believe. They built up the illusion of sexual tension and in the end left the audience wanting more. Versat even found herself wondering how it would end, but then thought better of it.

Once their act was over, she noticed a new occupant in her section, A turian, who gave off the air of nonchalance as only someone older and accomplished could. He turned a green eye in her direction before curling the talons of an upturned hand inward. He wanted her to come to him.

Her tray pressed against her chest, she weaved through the tables. Standing beside the turian, he was infinitely more intimidating than he'd been from yards away. Up close, she could see there were pale scars marring the deep brown of his carapace, which was a shame.

"What can I get for you?" She said, trying not to sound too eager to please. She held up her tray, fingers ready to enter his order.

"Palaven choya, no ice." He didn't turn to look at her as he placed the order, his gaze fixed on the stage. "And make sure that human doesn't spit in it." He gestured towards the bar where Issa was filling orders. She was right in assuming he was old. His voice lacked the youthful vibrato she'd heard from other turians, replaced with an underlying weariness.

Versat nodded, even though she was sure his fears were unfounded. She headed back to the bar where Issa was waiting for her.

"I see you've met 'the General'." The human's fingers danced on the surface of the tray.

"What's his problem? He asked me to make sure you didn't put _anything extra_ in his drink..."

"He probably a _First Contact War_ vet. He has a thing against humans," Issa shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time one of them was in here."

Just like every other child of Council space, Versat had been educated on the events of the turians first contact with humanity. It struck her as odd that someone with such a short memory could hold a grudge for that long.

"Then why does he come here?" It was no secret that _the Limelight_ was human owned and operated. Maybe there were enough non-humans that it balanced out for him.

"Honestly, I think it's because of Romeli and Remuli," Issa teased as she set the drink on Versat's tray. A circle of light surrounded the glass, and scrolling around it slowly, was the name of the drink and the price. "The old codger comes here once a week and catches their show. He's waits around until their serving tables, talks to them a little and then leaves. You could set your omnitool to him.

"Then again, maybe he's just into xeno, but that doesn't include humans." Issa inclined her head at the drell. Versat didn't like that look one bit.

"Is there anything I should avoid when dealing with him?" She pressed on, trying to get back on track. He seemed harmless enough, but she wasn't exactly an expert on gauge the lethality of turians. Or anyone else for that matter.

Issa laughed as she activated the next tray that had been set in front of her. "You're not a human trying to serve him, so you're already ahead of the game."

Back at the table, Versat set the glass down on a coaster in front of the General. He looked from the glass to his server and then back at the stage. Caroline was introducing the next act.

"What is your name?" His mouth barely moved and Versat wasn't sure she'd heard him. "I assume you do have one?"

The drell considered giving him a misnomer, but thought better of it as her name was pinned to the bust of her dress. "Versat."

"Where are you from?" He addressed her the way one might a child, speaking slowly and smoothly. She wasn't sure she liked it. And why was he asking her these things anyway? She just served him drinks. Why would he care about anything else?

"Belan," she said quickly, hoping that was the end of this line of nodded as if he knew exactly where that was.

He turned his full attention to her now, piercing eyes looking at her for the first time. If he was surprised by how she looked, he hid it well. "You don't see many drell on the Citadel. It's a nice change." She held the tray to her chest, trying to put more between them than a few flimsy layers of fabric.

Before she could excuse herself to her other tables, he'd finished his drink in a few quick gulps and rose from his chair. "Thank you for the drink even if it wasn't any better than piss water."

He placed a credit chit on the table and as silently as he came in, he left.

Versat picked up the chit and swiped it over the reader on her tray. The device worked quickly, calculating the difference in what was provided and what was needed and displayed amount left over. The drell's eyes went wide with fright.

She rushed over to Issa taking quick measured strides, trying to close the distance as quickly as possible. Issa raised a brow as Versat threw herself on the counter, tray and chit gripped tightly in each hand.

"He paid too much!" She panted. The drink had been a measly ten credits. The General had paid for it with a hundred credit chit. It _must_ have been a mistake. Her words came out in a jumbled mess as she tried to transfer her words from brain to mouth. "Should I go see if I can catch him? Should we hold onto it for later?" She hadn't had the job for a week and she was already at risk of losing it. It was unreal.

"Calm down," Issa chuckled, as she took the chit from Versat's fingers. She tucked it into one of the drell's apron pockets and patted it. "That's for you."

Versat's hand dove into the pocket and retrieved the thin piece of plastic, shoving it back at the human. "I don't want it! I'm not a theif."

Issa leaned over the bar counter. Her belly resting on Versat's try made the display go haywire. She cupped the drell's face and made sure she was looking her in the eye. "He left that here for _you_. That's your tip. You're not stealing."

 _Tip: Gratuity; a small present of money for performing a service menial task._ Hanar didn't always understand the concept, but grasping things they didn't, had been part of her training. But this was far from a "small" gift. "I can't accept this. It's way too much."

"What's too much?" Versat looked up and saw Romeli and Remuli hovering over her shoulders. They had changed from their show outfits into the standard silver outfits of the rest of the wait staff. They were positively glowing. They looked down at her tray and their mandibles flapped lightly.

Remuli wrapped her arms around Versat's shoulders and gave them a squeeze. "Not too shabby for a first time with the General. He's always very generous. You'd never be able to tell by just looking at him."

"I dare say you should be prepared for another visit," Romeli added before he ordered a drink from Issa when he should have been serving them.

Versat winced. She didn't want to deal with him or his surly demeanor again. Romeli laughed as he peered into his drink. "He's not that bad…He's just lonely. If you're willing to listen, it really pays off. Everyone wins!"

That the General felt he had to wander into a bar and _pay_ to have someone to talk to was just too pitiful. But how far was Versat from being right behind him? Her thumb traced over the credit chit thoughtfully as she watched the others talk.

"We can take over your tables for a while." Remuli had been staring at her for the last few minutes, not saying anything. She was more perceptive than her mate. "You've been at it for a while. Why not head outside and get some fresh air?"

"Thanks," Versat said quietly. The idea of getting a better look around was tempting, especially since she had money of her own to spend if something caught her eye., but she couldn't shake the regret over how she'd acquired it.

"I'll go with you," Issa offered. She came from the behind of the bar and threw her apron to Romeli who moved too slow and caught it with his face. "Cover for me."

He peeled the cloth from his face. "Not that I have much of a choice, but since you insist…"

Versat logged out of her tray and passed her apron to Remuli.

Issa took her by the hand, and they made their way through the bar. They grabbed their jackets and left through the back exit.

Getting into Tadao's club had been easy, getting out was proving to be the hard part. Both of their names had been permanently added the list of those who could come in without a hassle. Versat had to admit she was a bit impressed.

This place was just as busy as the one they'd left, but in a different way. It was cramped from wall to wall with people dancing, and loud music blaring, but at least the drinks were was decent.

Issa, Versat and Tadao had crammed into a booth in the back of the club, as far away from the DJ covering for Tadao as possible. She listlessly chased the food around her plate while the two lovers caught up, not exactly something they couldn't do on the ride home. On the short walk over, Issa had interrogated her, but she didn't feel like sharing. Issa had made good on her promise not to push her. Once they'd gotten into the club, the human's attention had been focused elsewhere.

The General was still on her mind, though she wished she could banish the thought of him. He'd told her there weren't many drell on the Citadel; did that mean she'd end up like him? Drifting in and out of bars looking for someone to talk to? The idea of it was almost as depressing as seeing it in the flesh.

And Issa and Tadao weren't making her feel any better about it. The two cooed at each other as if they hadn't seen each other in days, rather than mere hours. It was sickening. Versat felt the familiar twinge of jealousy gnawing at her. She was alone in more ways than one.

It seemed the talk of drell being an intergalatic rarity were true, though Belan never seemed to lack for drell children. It seemed the saying was true. You didn't truly know where you stood until you stepped outside of your own backyard.

She stared down into her drink and swirled the contents, watching as the little bit of liquid left chased the ice cubes on their cylindrical track. If she went back to Belan, she might not feel quite so out of place, but was that even an option for her now? Would be sure to send her to Beach Thunder or someplace far worse for her disobedience? She could always try convince them that she had been kidnapped to try to ease her sentence, but given her background, she wasn't sure anyone would believe it. The whole idea seemed like it would be more trouble than it was worth.

Staying on the Citadel and getting that ID validated seemed like the best option, but she didn't know if she wanted to stay here. Would she be able to have a family? Did she even want one?

This was a lot heavier thinking that she wanted to do tonight, but everything she'd mulled over was something she needed to consider. But there were better times to do it than right now.

Soon, Tadao's' break ended and the duo of human and drell returned to their own bar.

The rest of the shift was notably unremarkable, but just as busy as the first half part of the night. When the doors closed, the lights dimmed and the last straggler was ushered out of the front door, the staff crowded around Issa's counter as she poured out a few libations. Everyone who'd been working that night was there. Even Efferia was present, as was Bes who had to take her drink through a long, thin straw.

"Not bad for a first night," Gren said as he clapped her on the shoulder, gently. Versat grinned. She didn't need them to tell her than she'd done a bang up job, but it was nice to hear, all the same.

Once everyone had a shot, they lifted their glasses. Versat followed suit.

Caroline knelt on a bar stool, her head and shoulders above everyone but Bello and Gren. The chatter quieted down as she glanced down at the crowd.

"I'd just like to thank you all for making tonight a success as you do each and every night." Her smile was so full of affection for those crowded around her. The drell found herself staring at it, trying to commit it to memory. It gave her hope that not everyone she came across would be a creep. "To our performers for giving it their best. Last but not least, to our newest addition."

The crowd's eyes turned on her and she looked down at her drink.

"You were a big help tonight, and I'd like to take this time to formally welcome you into the family."

 _Family._ When was the last time she could say she was apart of one? _Fourteen years, eight months and twenty-eight days ago._ The rest of the staff smiled and chorused Caroline's sentiments.

"Cheers!" The ovation was followed by everyone downing their shots. Something Versat was unprepared for. The liquor burned on the way down and wet her eyes. The effects were almost instant as a pleasant warmth fanned out from her core into her limbs, reaching out into her toes. Her whole body felt instantly relaxed. Her worries were melting, the soreness that had built up in her muscles eased. She would have to ask later what was in that drink….

Issa and Versat were the last to leave, waiting until Tadao showed up to make the trek to the transit station. As each staff member passed where they were perched at the bar counter, they commented on a job well done. Versat knew she was smiling broadly, shamelessly as she basked in their attention. The alcohol had left her too uninhibited to care, drunk off the liquor and their praise.

Being commended for a task complete wasn't something that happened much at the temple, but if she had this to look forward, hanging around might not be so bad.


	11. Chapter 11

_Bat your eyes girl  
Be other worldly  
Count your blessings  
Seduce a stranger  
What's so wrong with being happy?  
Incubus - Warning_

 **  
_Eight Months Later_   
**

**Eight Months Later**

The shrill beeping that signaled an incoming message made Versat grope around her bedside table for the device, her eyes still closed.

She knew who was calling without looking at the ID.

"Good morning, Issa," she mumbled as she lay there with her eyes closed, the comm pressed against the side of her head.

"Good  _afternoon,_ " the human corrected. "Am I waking you?"

"No, no."  _Yes. But if I don't answer, you'll be outside my door, waking the neighbors._

It had become their routine. Since Versat had moved out of Issa's apartment and into her own, she called every day to check on her and see how she was doing.

For all intents and purposes, Issa had become her guardian; watching out for her, both inside and outside of the club. She called to make sure she got up in time. She called her after she should have gotten home, and she checked on how her customers were treating her throughout their shifts together constantly. It had been fun living with her while it lasted, but all good things must come to an end.

Issa wasn't happy about her decision, and honestly, neither was Versat. Tadao and Issa had decided to move in together, and by Versat's count, that was one body too many in an already cramped space.

No matter how inviting, she knew she couldn't stay on Issa's cramped couch forever. It had already been months, and it was time to move on, but she still was within reach. She moved into a housing unit two blocks away.

Sure, moving out had derailed her plans to get a valid ID, but she had adjusted to working at the Limelight.

She didn't love the job; she was on her feet for hours, the clientele was questionable, but fortunately, everything Issa had told her about her being a success had been true. She had become a high earner among the waitresses, and more often than not, her section was packed with people eager to catch a glimpse of a female drell in person.

Sometimes she felt like something of a sideshow act, but the tips she counted at the end of the night helped to ease that "pain".

"Did you enjoy your day off?" Issa asked, her voice deafened by the sounds of her rummaging through her kitchen. As hunger made itself known, she realized how much she missed having someone cook for her. If she wanted to eat, she knew she'd have to get out of bed, no matter how comfortable and warm it was. She sat up, rolling her legs off the side of the bed and into her waiting slippers. "It was pretty good. I didn't do much other than some reading."

"Versat…" She could almost hear Issa's frown through the line.

"Issa," the drell parroted her tone as she shuffled into the kitchen, tiredly wiping her eyes.

"It's not good for you to stay inside like that, all of the time. And I don't like the idea of you being alone."

She had heard this speech before. Issa claimed that she was too young to be such a homebody, but she underestimated how alien the drell really was. People stared, and while that was a common occurrence at work, she needed a break from that every once in a while.

To get from home to the shop was a hassle. It even dictated her wardrobe. Every top in her repertoire was dark, and hooded, to try to tone down the orange of her complexion. In addition to being full of prying eyes, the Citadel was cold. She dressed in layers. It was easier to stay inside with the heat turned up, as naked as the day Arashu made her.

"I know," Versat said as she searched through her own cabinets. She couldn't decide if she felt like trying her hand at pancakes today or settling for something simple. She settled for snatching a protein bar out of the refrigeration unit and headed back into the bedroom.

"But I'm not alone. I've got Beni."

At her approach, the small ball of fur came out of its hidey-hole and leaned up against the glass of its cage.

One of the first things Versat had purchased after she's acquired a place of her own (after some cheap furniture and food) was a pet. She'd wanted one ever since she was small, and now that she was under no one's rules but her own, damn it she would have one.

Picking out a suitable pet had seemed daunting at first, but in the end the decision was an easy one to make.

She knew that she didn't want fish. They were boring, and if she wanted to watch them go around and around in an endless loop, she could always download a screen saver from the extranet for free. She wanted something she could hold and play with. Lizards had seemed… an awkward choice considering the traits that they shared with drell. She wanted something with hair.

Since she'd met Issa and Caroline, she'd often played with theirs, and they'd been good sports about it. Considering that they often rubbed her smoothly scaled head for what they said was "good luck". Versat felt that made them about even.

There were animals that also had hair—fur, but the larger ones, such as cats and dogs were not allowed in her tenement. So she'd settled on a guinea pig. Larger than the hamster the shop owner had tried to sell her, guinea pigs had more hair for her to play with. She often put all sorts of ribbons and ties in it, and to his credit, Beni never complained.

"That  _rodent_  is not company."

"You'll hurt his feelings." Versat bit her lip to keep from laughing as Issa blew out an exasperated sigh.

The rodent snuffed at her fingers as she dropped a few pellets in his direction.

"In any case," Issa pushed forward, ignoring the guinea pig's hurt feelings. "We need to get together some time. Either you come here or I go there. I miss you, girl."

She grazed her fingers over his back while he shuffled towards the food on his stubby legs. She hummed deep in her throat, distracted by the texture under her fingertips.

"You're petting the rat, aren't you..."

She chuckled at being caught red-handed. "I miss you, too, Issa."

Versat could hear another voice. Issa wasn't alone.

"Tadao says 'hi,'" she chimed. The man was like a bad case of scale rot. Once you got it, it was hard to get rid of. Moving out hadn't stopped his questions. She didn't hate him, but she was happy to have some breathing room. When he suggested that he move in with her and Issa, it was more than enough motivation for her to go.

Versat didn't even try to stifle the groan that left her throat, but Issa chose to ignore it. "He wants to talk for a second."

"No, Issa. I've gotta go-"

"Versat?"

"Hi, Tadao." She tried to force her voice to be as even as possible.

"How's it going?"

Other than being attached to Issa like some sort of grotesque growth, Tadao seemed to be enamored by Versat to the point where it was starting to be creepy. She'd hoped the novelty of being the first drell he'd met would wear off, but unfortunately luck was not on her side.

He still questioned her every time they met. He had even asked things that were sometimes of an intimate nature - one occasion where he voiced aloud his curiosity of whether or not her scales were the same color everywhere came to mind. Issa curbed his behavior when she noticed it, but it didn't happen nearly enough for Versat's liking.

"What can I do for you, Tadao?" she was trying not to sound snippy, but she found it hard. He was just so… annoying. Given the multitude of irritating customers she dealt with on a near-daily basis, drunk and otherwise, that was saying something.

"I was just wondering," he began innocently enough, as he had all of his previous inquiries, "do you have a boyfriend?"

Revulsion soured her stomach as she was unhappily reminded of her first and only relationship and the turn that had taken. She tried not to think of that time, or him often, but more and more lately, old memories rose to the surface. Some of them good, some of them bad, all of them unwanted.

"No, I don't." She answered as simply as she could, even as hoped in vain that would be the end of this conversation. It wasn't.

"That's interesting," he continued on, ignoring the iciness of her tone, "because I know a guy who –"

"Not interested," was an understatement. Words alone could not convey the level of disinterest that she had for the direction this conversation was headed. If she didn't like Tadao, chances were that she wouldn't like anyone associated with him, Issa being the exception.

He'd brought coworkers down to the bar before, and of course she'd been hit on before, but she felt like they were fulfilling a dare. Sure was different, exotic. But if she ever dated someone here, she wanted it to be because they saw past that and the odds of that happening were slim to none.

"Let me know if you change your mind," he continued, unphased. Versat didn't like the little inflection in his tone that implied that the "if" was more like a "when". She hummed in response, acknowledging the he'd spoken to her, but didn't commit to anything. If she was ever actively on the market, he would be the last person she would tell.

"Here's Issa again," he said and handed over the ear piece. She let out a sigh of relief as Issa picked up again. With the promise to message her as soon as she left for the bar, Versat ended the conversation, a frown creasing her features. She did miss hanging out with her friend, but there was a reason why they hadn't met up in some time.

Tadao was the reason that they hadn't seen each other in so long, Issa seemed to like him a lot, and in more recent days, Issa seemed apt to spend more time with him than with Versat. She didn't want it to see like she was depending on her, so Versat didn't bring it up. She'd helped her out enough already, she deserved some time for herself. But taking on this noble attitude only exacerbated her loneliness.

Jealousy was an ugly emotion and it didn't suit her. She was genuinely happy for Issa, that she'd found someone she could tolerate for longer than an evening and he could put up with her _quirks_.

The bossy nature that Issa had displayed when they'd first met not only didn't go away as time went on, it extended to everyone she knew. As the oldest child of seven, she was used to making sure everyone was safe, well taken care of and in line. She was a mother figure to many, and Tadao was no exception, though he seemed to like it.

If she'd had the chance to see Issa alone, that would be different, but they were something of a packaged deal, and seeing the couple of them paling around, talking about _human_  things while she looked on. It wasn't a scenario that seemed like fun.

Since she'd been on the station, she hadn't seen a single drell other than the one she saw in the mirror every day. Not even a glimpse of one passing in one of the stations many halls. There was a section in the ethnic grocery store devoted to them so confirmed that they existed, but so far she had yet to meet one.

After a long bath, Versat was ready for her favorite part of the day: Getting dressed.

She activated her terminal, and turned it to the news. She had no use for it, but she promised Issa that she would at least try to be aware of her surroundings. There were too many accounts of people dying and dirty politicians. The celebrity news was the most interesting part. It was fun to guess which celebrities might drop by the bar. None ever did.

She threw open her closet and marveled at the outfits she'd amassed. It wasn't anything impressive, but the variety had increased three-fold from what it was a year ago. She thumbed through the clothing trying to decide what she'd wear today. No two items were the same; everything was a different color, made of different material and was tailored differently. The only tying trait was that all of her tops had hoods.

She liked to wrap up whenever she went out, partly to so her color wouldn't stand out so much against the subdued tones of the wards but mostly to keep warm.

She pulled on her favorite romper, and paired with leggings and a set of arm warmers. She gave Beni a farewell scratch behind the ears and was off to work.

* * *

The tram ride in had become uneventful. Her fellow commuters no longer gawked at her presence on the train, accustomed to it by now.

She banged loudly on the back door of the Limelight and was greeted by Gren, who casted her a disdainful look.

"You used to be such a nice girl," he started, even as he let her in. "Quiet and polite. Now you come banging on the door like you're C-Sec. I thought it was Issa for a minute."

"I guess she rubbed off on me," Versat grinned, shrugging out of her coat. "Is she here yet?"

Gren grunted, taking the coat and hanging it by the door with a shake of his head. "Of all the people to emulate. Yeah she just came in."

"Did Tadao come with her?" She dropped the volume of her voice to barely above a whisper, earning her a cocked brow.

"Yeah he came with her, but he should be gone by now. Has he been giving you trouble again?" Gren cracked his fingers and shrugged his shoulders, a routine he usually went through when he was going to help someone "vacate the premises". Versat had told him about Tadao's probing into her personal life, and he'd offered to have a talk with him. In krogan terms, "having a talk' usually meant that one of the parties involved was walking away with something broken. As much as she thought she would enjoy that, she'd taken a pass in favor of keeping her friendship intact.

"No, not recently. I'd rather just avoid him if I can, you know how it is." Gren grunted, with a nod. He knew exactly how it was. "How are you and Ulek? Still not talking?"

He crossed his arms over his chest as he casually leaned against the wall at his back in a show of macho posturing. "You'd have to ask him."

The idea of a salarian and a krogan being together seemed strange for all sorts of reasons; the most innocent of them being that krogan could live to be over a thousand years old, while a salarian would be lucky if they made it to forty. But that didn't seem to bother the pair, nor did the fact that there was bad blood between their races, stemming from the implication of the genophage.

Having deemed the krogan too dangerous to be allowed to amass numbers, the Council had taken into their own hand to impose genetic restrictions on the warrior race. The condition lowering birthrates for what they assumed was the greater good. Because of this, most krogan seemed to barely be able to stomach being in the presence of salarians or turians without the promise of violence, but then again, Gren was not like most krogan.

Since she'd started working here, Versat had never seen one without the other, save for little disagreements, like now.

"Don't you think it's about time you guys made up?" She asked, her hand thrust on her hip in a sure sign of her annoyance. These fights were almost always over something trivial, and they always dragged all of those around them into it. They snapped at each other in front of the rest of the staff and it put everyone else on edge. They'd never gotten to the point where they'd physical harmed one another, to her knowledge, but it was still a pretty ugly situation.

Gren shrugged his heavy shoulders, turning his red-eyed gaze on her. "When he apologizes to me, we can make up."

Versat rolled her eyes towards the ceiling, her arms following suit. "Argh! You're both so stubborn!"

He shrugged again, and said simply, "It comes with the territory."

Versat left him and slipped into the dressing room to find a sniffling Ulek huddle over the make-up table. There were bags beneath his large eyes and it was apparent that he was not in the best of moods. To her relief, he didn't notice her when she entered the room, and she sneaked into her locker.

Before she came here, standing out was not something she'd been fond of doing. Being noticeable usually meant that you would be watched more than the others, but here that was a plus. The more you were called upon, the more you were likely to earn in one night.

Changed and ready to go, she tiptoed towards the door. She was almost back out onto the floor when Ulek turned his watery eyes towards her, a soggy tissue pressed above his wide mouth. With his free hand, he beckoned her to him, his arm moving limply like leaves in a stale breeze. "Come, let me do your make-up."

"That's OK." She searched her mind for the best way to decline his service. "I think I'm going to go for the natural look tonight."

Ordinarily, Versat would have been happy to sit in his chair. Blessed with an eye for color and the ingenuity that his race was known for, Ulek had a way with a brush that could transform his subject. However, his skill was often dictated by his mood. If he was in low spirits, chances were that you'd end up looking and feeling just as bad. He sniffled loudly as he fussed with a few of his tools, pulling out the appropriate colors for her complexion.

"Nonsense," he replied in a clipped tone as he patted the chair set before him. "You want to get those tips, don't you?" He looked so dejected and pitiful that she relented, and sat down steeling herself for his tale of woe. A lack of tips was worth making him feel better, wasn't it?

The trouble had all started nearly a week ago; Gren had been propositioned by a few of the customers. He'd declined, of course, but not as expediently as Ulek would have liked.

"'It's part of the job,  _Ulee_ ,' he says,'" he scoffed, knocking some pigment off one of the many brushes at his disposal. "Part of the job, my cloaca! He was flirting and he knows it."

"You flirt all the time," Versat coughed, her head surrounded by a fine pink dust. More than once she'd seen Ulek out on the floor, chatting up all kinds of people, laughing too loudly at jokes she was sure weren't as funny as he made them seem. He liked the attention, but he liked most of all when it came from Gren. That someone else had had his focus, if only for a minute was enough to set him over the edge.

"But that's different," the salarian said, indignant as he loaded up another brush. Usually, he held his tools with an artisans practiced skill now it was like he was slathering paint on the side of a house.

"Technically," the drell ventured, trying to choose her words very carefully. She didn't want him to almost hit her eye again, "keeping the customers happy, within reason  _is_  part of the job." She flinched as one of the finer brushes came dangerously close to her eye. She was reminded of the General, and how he would commandeer a good portion of her time tonight, but it always worth it. Aside from the fat tips that he came and dropped her once a week, she'd started to look to their talks. If nothing else, his company eased her lonesomeness. His voice was the closest thing she'd heard to a drell's range in months.

Ulek suddenly stopped his ministrations and glared hard at her for a long moment. His mouth twisted up into an ugly line before he said, "I hate it when you're right."

He set down his brushed and directed her to look in the mirror. Relief washed over her as she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. He'd actually done a good job, despite his distressed state. Versat didn't usually need much work in the first place given her coloring was already eye-catching. He colored her lips a shade of coral to match the striations on her arms and legs, and lightened the darkness around her eyes. In humans, dark circles signaled fatigue, and that wasn't the look she was trying to put across. Perky was what got you credits.

As she left the dressing room, she noticed Ulek beckoning Gren to step into his office. She hoped they'd have a  _work appropriate_  reunion and save the making up for when they were left alone in the bar.

Ulek was part owner of the place with Caroline, and he and Gren lived in a small apartment above the show floor. Caroline had lived there for a time as well, but she always complained about how noisy the pair was. Versat left it at that.

As she approached the floor, Efferia, pushed past her to take her turn at the make-up stand. Versat glared after her, but didn't react beyond that. She'd tried to explain to the dancer that there was nothing between her and Issa; that they were not even living together any longer, but that made the situation worse.

For all of the respect she had for her level of skill and the fact that she got on the stage in front of all those people, Versat didn't care for the asari much. She was the very definition of a diva; she was haughty and cold and always seemed like she was looking down those around her.

If curiosity was what brought people to Limelight in the first place, then her performances were what kept them coming back and she knew it. She was in the running with Madame Vocha as terror of the bar.

She grabbed her tray emblazoned with her lucky number five and went to wipe down the tables in her section. She figured the excitement of the evening was over and done with, and that the night would go along smoothly and uneventful.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

* * *

"How much for a 'Batarian Backwash'," the drunk human asked as he grabbed at her thigh.

"This isn't that type of establishment, sir," she replied coolly as she pried his clammy hand from her leg. This made the third time that night that some fool who didn't know when he'd had enough, had made a pass at her.

According to the other waitresses on call, an Alliance ship had disembarked on the Citadel and they were currently flooded by a group of sailors looking for a way to spend their shore leave. She didn't grudge them that. She just wished they'd leave her out of it.

They crowded into her and Ilani's side of the bar, and they'd been drinking ever since they'd sat down. They had her running back and forth, filling new orders just as she'd brought back the last ones. The worst part of it all was that Ulek's hard work was going to waste. They were too drunk to notice and the tips would probably be crap.

She stalked over to the bar and slammed her tray down, startling Issa.

"Uh-oh, do I need to poison someone?"

"Not just yet." Versat took a seat as she waited for Issa to start the drinks. She laid her head on top of her folded arms and blew out a sigh. "There's no way you could do that and not get caught, is there?"

Issa patted her on the head as she tapped the tray. A short list popped up, displaying the table number and the various drinks that were needed. "Hopefully they'll leave soon," she said as she pulled down a few bottles from the shelf behind the counter and set to mixing.

"The night's still young. This will probably be the first stop of many before they're through." She set a drink on the tray and underneath it, it printed its name. Versat felt sorry for whoever had to deal with them next.

Swiveling on her stool, she looked out over the floor, scanning the tables in her section. It was starting to clear out, thank the Gods, save for the knot of customers whose drinks she was retrieving. After them she'd probably have a nice slow evening until the show crowd came in. The closer it got to curtain call, the more people showed up, and  _that_ was the time for tips. Deep down she  _hoped_  the Alliance men stayed for the show. Nothing cleared the place of lookie-loos like Gren taking the stage.

At the sight of a rather large krogan in the buff, she wanted to run away too. But she'd gotten so used to it that now she barely noticed.

Hefting her drink laden tray, she shuffled off towards the group, keeping her back straight and her head held high. She was able to set down each drink before its respective owner, expertly dodging the fingers that lingered too long on top of hers.

Her task completed, she hustled her way over to the General, forcing her best smile for him.

"I saw how those human were acting," he said as he looked over toward their table, a quiet flame flared behind beady eyes. "Do I need to make someone disappear?"

Versat wasn't sure if he was joking or not, but she patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks for the thought, but I think I'll be alright."

He grunted as he covered her hand with his. "You be sure to let me know if that changes, eh?" He held it there for a moment before letting it drop back onto the table top. A pang of guilt shot through her as she watched him rise to go. She always wondered where he was coming from when he arrived and where he was going when he was leaving, but she didn't think it as her place to ask. She wanted him to stay, if only he wouldn't be alone. She'd gladly suffer through one of his human hating tirades for that peace of mind.

He placed the credit chit in her hand and closed her fingers over it. "Until next week my dear," and with that, he sauntered out. She watched him go, taking note of the slight limp he had. He'd told her the story that went along with it, but actually seeing it confirmed that the tale was true.

A quick circuit of her section, she headed back to the bar with a fist full of credit chits. She'd just sat down on her stool again, when a flicker of color caught her attention.

Coming through the entrance was a pair of drell. The elder of the pair was shorter, green-skinned, and had a stately look to him. His bearing exuded self-possession, as if he held himself apart from everyone else in the bar, and yet his eyes kept moving, taking in every detail.

The face of the younger, teal colored drell was set in a look of permanent disdain as he followed closely behind his companion. She followed their meandering path as they moved through the club, eyes of the other patrons fixed on them just as hers were. They stopped just on the fringes of her section and picked a table that fell in Ilani's realm of influence.

It didn't even matter that their ancestors had lived on the mainland and that they might possibly be snobs. A hint of anything familiar was a welcome change. Her heart leapt as she watched them cross the floor and something in her wanted to cry. The chance of them snubbing her was a risk she was willing to take. She trotted over to her fellow waitress, too excited to contain herself.

"Switch tables with me." Versat blurted, not even wasting time with a greeting.

The asari eyed her skeptically before looking out over her tables. "Who are you talking about?" She craned her neck over the crowd before her eyes falling on the pair. Her lips curled into a sly grin before she nudged Versat with her elbow. "Why? Are drell good tippers or something?"

Versat let out a frustrated gust of air. Granted, Ilani was one of the least feminine looking Asari she'd ever met, she didn't think she would be able to understand how it felt stranded in a sea of strangers and not see one other being that looked remotely like you. You couldn't turn a corner without tripping over a damn asari. She didn't realize how bad it felt

"I don't care about the tips, OK? In fact, you can have them."

"I'm not so sure." Ilani stroked her chin, her other hand holding her elbow. She looked thoughtful as she glanced over at their table. "They are awfully handsome, aren't they? Maybe I'll just keep it for myself…"

"That table's tips, plus one other table."

"Deal. You can have it." Ilani waved her away, going back to her own customers.

Without bothering to thank her, she made a beeline for their table. Before she spoke, she reached up to her necklace and flicked it off. If they spoke a different dialect, the translator would attempt to compensate and she didn't want anything to dilute the experience.

Tentatively, she walked over to her table, her tray tucked under her arm. She put on her best smile.

"Good evening. Welcome to t _he Limelight._ I'll be your server tonight."

The two males look towards her. The elder wore a polite smile, the younger looked at her and then quickly away, as if he found the bar vastly more interesting.

 _Well that was rude._

"Good evening," the elder offered as he inclined his head. For the first time in a long time, there was no hesitation as the translator tried to catch up. She was correct in assuming their dialect would be different from hers, but at least the basic language was the same.

She closed her eyes, listening to the familiar burr of the drell vocal range, not as an annoying under current, but straight from the speaker's mouth. It was the most comforting thing she'd ever heard. For an instant, her heart ached with the knowledge of what she'd given up. It felt pathetic that something so simple could make her so happy and it was all she could do to bite back a sob. She cleared her throat before she tried to speak again.

"What can I get you tonight?"

"A blue takara," the younger said, his gaze now focused on the empty stage.

"I'll have the same." The polite smile was still in place as the elder spoke. They were like opposite sides of the same coin. Versat wondered what strange circumstance had stuck these two together. Anytime the man spoke to him, his responses were curt, bordering on rude. He made it very apparent that he didn't want to be here and everyone had to know about it.

As she stood there, entering their orders into the tray, the younger drell regarded her from the corner of his eyes, never fully turning to look at her. If he was interested in how the damned thing worked, she'd show him if he wasn't acting so immature.

Versat finally drug herself away from their table, after standing there longer than she had to and headed for the bar.

She set the tray down for Issa to fill the order and drummed her fingers on the counter impatiently.

"Cool your drives," Issa said as she pulled the tray closer so that she could read it. "Whew, these are some serious drinks. Maybe you should keep an eye on them." Issa offered as she set the drinks down on the tray. The labels lit up underneath them with a red warning attached. "Just give a helpful suggestion every once in a while."

Versat chewed her lip as she glanced down at the text scrolling around the bottom of the glasses. As a mere waitress, it wasn't her job to govern how guest drank. Hell, some of them even took offense to it. Well, there was no harm in one round of drinks, right?

When she returned to their table, she wasn't surprised to see the young man's mood hadn't improved at all. He took the offered drink without so much as a turn of his head. "Keep them coming," he'd said, forgetting that he was talking to another living being and not a vending machine.

Annoyed, she returned to her post at the bar. She helped herself to a few cherries from the jar Issa had propped up on the counter.

"Night not going how you planned?" Ilani teased as she joined her. She snagged a few cherries for herself, gaining them both a dirty look from them both.

"Not even a little bit." She wasn't sure what she'd expected, but this wasn't it. She wanted to talk to them, even if the chances of them being on the Citadel for more than a layover were slim. Hell, even if they were in here, that might mean they were  _weird_  and might not be worth the trouble at all. But still, a weird drell was better than no drell at all.

"Well that sucks," Ilani said as she licked flecks of red flesh from her teeth. "But who knows, maybe it'll get better."

"And maybe I'll win the lottery." She knew Ilani meant well, but she was so crestfallen that the effort was wasted on her.

"Maybe you will."

As if to prove that her mood could get decidedly worse, when the houselights dimmed, Efferia took the stage. And what usually happened with most patrons when she took the stage happened to Versat's kinsmen. They looked on, transfixed as if they'd been cast under a spell, at least the younger drell had. He had slid to the edge of his seat, inching himself closer to the stage. Versat would have called it pathetic if she hadn't had a similar reaction the first time she'd seen her perform.

Whether it was a result of her abnormality of merely in spite of it, the asari had channeled something primal and primitive in her dance that spoke to the carnal part of all who watched; she had felt her own heart leap in response and she wasn't  _in to_  asari. It was a shame that someone with such talent could be such a bitch.

The houselights went up, and the waitresses move back on to the floor, removing empty glasses and bringing in orders that had been placed before the performance.

"Here's your drink, Sere," she hummed as she set the glass at his elbow and another at the younger drell's. As the drinks began to add up between the two, the tension seemed to ease. It would have been nice to see if there weren't so many of empty glasses strewn around the table.

She chewed her bottom lip, debating whether or not she should mention it to them as her tray suggested; displaying the tally was up to six takaras a piece. She hovered behind the elder, trying to figure out if she would stay or if she would go.

Suddenly the teal male slammed his empty glass down on the table and Versat unconsciously flinched at the sound. He waved her over, his limbs loose and languid in a way that only came from drinking far more than one should.

"I'd like another one of these," he said shaking the glass, the remaining cubes of ice clinking against the sides. His words were so slurred she had to strain to understand him.

"Are you sure?" She looked to his companion for help, but he seemed too far gone to be of any use. Truth be told, they  _both_  needed to be cut off. "That was a pretty strong drink…"

"Of course I'm sure," he fired back. His breath reeked of the liquor he'd consumed and his eyes were glassed over as he looked at her without truly seeing. It was the first time she'd seen his face directly; he would have been handsome if his frown hadn't deepened with his drunken displeasure. He was not in any position to be drinking anything else, she should stop him. She should—

"Matter of fact, make it a double." Droplets of spittle landed on her cheeks as he spoke and Versat felt her eye twitch. The muscles in her neck twitch as he spat the order at her. Even though she was working in this bar, serving drinks night after night, the experience hadn't helped her to get over the one crucial flaw in her personality: she didn't like taking orders.

The fact that she got paid for it helped to ease the transition, and it didn't hurt that her customers usually behaved themselves, but this guy, drell or not was being a jerk. She was just trying to look out for him, and if he couldn't see that, then fine. She drew her shoulders back, tucked her tray under her arm and headed back to the bar one last time.

"More?" Issa was wide-eyed as she read the tray's display. "You guys can really put them away."

"Oh I'm almost certain they're almost done." She kept her face impassive and was glad when Issa didn't question it. She didn't bother taking the tray, but held the drink with her bare hand as she took long strides across the floor. She forcefully deposited the drink beside the young upstart, causing some of the contents to slosh out and onto the table before going back to perch at the bar before the next act went on.

No sooner had she taken her seat, than the more "adult" part of the show took the stage. Her lips curled into a satisfied smirk as Gren took the stage. The younger of her kinsmen's face distorted into a look of sheer horror as Gren did a variety of actions in the buff, including demonstrating where the mythical "quad" was located.

Each act that followed was more disturbing to than the last and she chuckled to herself as she waited on her other tables. She'd watched as he squirmed in his seat, covering his face with his hands, while his companion simply sipped at his beverage, possibly taking himself out of the situation all together with a bit of solipsism.

Her tables all content for the time being, she headed back for the bar to tell Issa that she was stepping outside for a minute. She didn't smoke, but a change of scene was welcomed every now and then.

"Excuse me," a soothing voice rumbled behind her, and she trilled in response; she hoped he was far enough away that he did not hear it. Pivoting on her heel, she found herself face-to-face with the more personable of the pair, his lips turned in a quiet, but pleasant smile.

"Can you direct me to the restroom?" Away from the gaudy light of the main floor, she could see that his eyes were altered like her own. Quickly, she turned towards the hallway so she wouldn't be caught staring.

"Past the stage; second door on your right."

He bowed stiffly at the waist. "I thank you."

She let out the breath she'd been holding as he took his leave. His steps were long and slow, probably to maintain his stability. It would be her luck that the first drell she met would be both male; one many years her senior and the other a jerk. Though the older was more her speed, she had a feeling that trying to connect with him would be…awkward. He was old enough to be her father, and what kind of relationship was she looking for anyway?

 _None, that's what kind._  Since her last engagement had turned out so terribly, she should put both of these drell from her mind. But if there was even a ghost of a chance that they lived on the Citadel and weren't just visiting, she could at least  _ask_  about keeping in touch. It would be completely innocent.

"Ladies and gentleman!" Caroline had sauntered onto the stage, looking very pleased with herself, which often didn't bode well for others.

"As some of you know, tonight is amateur night, meaning some of the braver guests among you are invited to come on stage and give us a show. Tonight you're in for a special treat," Caroline said, a mischievous gleam in her eye that came across the few overhead monitors scattered throughout the establishment.

"We found this fellow back stage and we just had to bring him out."

Anxiety welled in the pit of Versat's stomach. The timing seemed too convenient for her liking.

"He's a little shy and wouldn't tell us his name, so we'll just call him 'Gorgeous'."

Limelight was supposed to be a reputable place. She wouldn't really take someone she found staggering back stage and put them up there would she?

"I give you, 'the drell!"

Apparently, she would.

All eyes went to the stage as the elder was pushed into the spotlight and unceremoniously relieved of his jacket, by a familiar pair of krogan hands. He didn't look like he was all there, caught somewhere between solipsism and the now. She wondered what kind of things he'd been through that this could have triggered a memory of it.

She heard the catcalls and hollers from the crowd as they asked to see more, and she had to admit, she was guilty of thinking the same thing.

All drell had denser muscles than most other bipedal races, but he was muscular for even them; something that could only from rigorous training. His torso and back were lined with a few thick scars and she had to look away.

Her body did not bare similar scars, but Aitai and Omoika's did. Whatever they had to go through, she knew it was brutal from the way they collapsed on their beds at night, rendered silent by their exhaustion.

Trying her best to keep her gaze from the stage, she let it wander through the crowd. Her sight lighted on the younger drell, his face contorted in an expression of abject horror. As the man on stage became more naked, the one in the audience looked more ill.

Finally, he jumped up from his seat and headed for the door. Her feet were moving before her mind registered the action as she followed him out onto the street. She saw him round the corner and heard the familiar sound of vomiting. She gave him a second to get it all out before she approached, putting a hand on his back.

She could feel him stiffen beneath her fingers, but she kept her hand there, though she wasn't sure if it was more for his sake or hers. He felt warm, and the sensation of him breathing was nice. This contact, this closeness was different from being around Issa. It might have had something to do with the fact that he was drell, or that he was male. It was a comfort that had eluded her until now.

"Are you alright?" She smoothed her hand up his back and letting it rest between his shoulder blades. Her breath hitched as she felt the strong beat of his heart underneath her palm. It was steady and reassuring.

 _This is awkward_.

She tried to shake off the intimacy of the gesture by patting him on the back. That was friendly, enough. When it doubt, jab at him. "I told you to slow down.'

He cut his eyes at her, the scowl reaffixing itself to his face and she frowned in return. The damned thing was contagious. She handed the clean dishcloth she'd been carrying at him. "I thought you might need this."

"Thanks," he mumbled, still bent in half. He wiped at his mouth, turning to hide it from her view. Ok, so it was kind of endearing.

He straightened, rising to his full height which was almost a head over hers, but he still wouldn't look at her. "Oh c'mon. I was just teasing." She rested a hand on his arm, and then decided the gesture was again, too familiar, she reared back and punched him in the biceps. "Don't look so down."

It took him a moment to respond as he recovered from the shock. He rubbed his arm absently.

"How would you like it if that was your father up there?" His whole body moved with his anger as she gestured in the direction of the bar.

"That was your dad?" It was her turn to be surprised. They didn't really resemble each other, so the thought that they were related hadn't entered her mind.

Like lightening her mind recalled the events from only a few minutes ago with defining clarity. Seeing it the second time confirmed that this was definitely going to be something she would revisit at a later time. "Wow…. An inability to hold your liquor must run in the family."

He frowned again and shoved the vomit covered dishcloth back at her. "Here." Versat was puzzled as to why he would hand her back this filthy cloth, but she accepted it anyway, plucking it gingerly from his hand with the tips of her fingers. Out of habit, she folded it into a neat square and tossed it into the alley atop the rest of the garbage that had collected there.

"So what are you doing in a place like this anyway? You obviously don't have the stomach for this type of thing."

"I-uh…" He stammered, trying to find a suitable excuse. "I was curious?" That it came across as a question was telling of itself.

"Right…" He was transparent. Before she could try to change the subject, his eyes went wide with fright as someone quickly advanced on them. She turned to see his father coming towards them, struggling to pull on his coat. When he turned back, the young man was gone. She frowned at his sudden disappearance, wondering what the hell was up with their relationship.

The elder came to stand beside her, a thoughtful look on his face as he watched his son disappear into the crowd. His eyes were strange and sad. A low trill emanating from his throat confirmed the look in his eyes.

"I apologize if my son was rude to you." He said finally. She felt her frill warming under his gaze, and hoped that it wasn't apparent. "He's dealing with some things at the moment, not least among them being his relocation to the Citadel."

"I understand. I had a hard time adjusting when I first came here as well."

"I would imagine, so having been part of the Compact." She wasn't surprised that he knew. There must have been signs for her, just like there were for him. She braced herself for his chastisement; for him to demand to know what she was doing working in a bar instead of being at her station, but none came.

Suddenly, she was fishing in her apron and pulled out a pen and a fistful of napkins. Leaning against the wall, she hastily scribbled a few numbers down on a napkin and offered it to him. He looked at her, blankly, probably readying his refusal.

"If he ever needs someone to talk to," she started, her hand shaking more than it probably should. She'd never given her number to anyone before, much less someone so much older than her. "He can give me a call." Her words ran into each other and she rushed to get them out before she lost her nerve.

He plucked the napkin from her hand and carefully folded it into a triangle. He tucked it inside an inner pocket and patted it thoughtfully.

"I'll make sure he receives it."

"What's his name?" She called as he walked off into the night.

He paused, turning to look back at her, a ghost of a smile on his lips. "His name is Kolyat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading thus far. The stories gonna take a hiatus for about a month while I look over what I've got up so far, make sure what's to come makes sense, and work on a new project, that I hope you'll give a try as well. :3  
> At the end of the break, hopefully, I'll have something to show for it.  
> I hope you'll come back then.


	12. Chapter 12

_It's strange how a phone call can change your day  
Take you away  
Away from the feeling of being alone  
That's the telephone  
RJD2 – Making Days Longer_

"Hello?" There was nothing but shallow breathing on the other end of the line. She'd gotten calls like this before, but the weirdos usually waited until late to satisfy their cravings. She'd never been woken up in the morning by one before. It was too early to be Issa. The human was probably still strewn across the floor of her apartment, remaining wherever fallen when she'd given up the fight on the trek to her bed.

"Hello," she tried again, still nothing.

The number was unfamiliar and other time she would have hung up by now, but she had an idea of who it is.

The sound of items being shuffled around across on a desk, the movement of fabric broke the silence on what was otherwise a quiet line.

The caller cleared his throat. The gentle, rumbling undertones tickled her ear and gave away the species of the caller.

"He…He told me," he cleared his throat again, his discomfort apparent in every labored syllable. "He said I should call."

There weren't many people who had her number, and even fewer drell who would be this weird about something as simple as a call. Brief memories of the night before played in her head as she connected the dots. "Kolyat, right?"

"Yeah…"

Even though he was the one to call, he didn't have much to say. They sat in silence a few moments, both at a loss for words. She'd never been good at small talk, and even at work, she let the customers lead the flow of conversation.

But this was a special case. She wanted to establish a connection because he seemed like he was going through some stuff and he needed it. But she was doing this mostly because she needed it. "So…"

Silence. He wasn't going to make this easy, but that didn't surprise her. If he treated his father in such a way, why would he treat her, a stranger, any better?

"How long have you been on the Citadel?"

"About six months."

"What brought you here?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"That's fine." It was a subject Versat was too happy to avoid. She wasn't sure what answer she'd give if she were asked, so she wouldn't press him about it. "What  _do_  you want to talk about?"

"N-nothing. This was a mistake." And just like that, he hung up the call, leaving a confused Versat on the other end of the line. He hadn't disguised his number. Versat could easily call him back, but she decided against it. When he was ready, he would call back.

And he did call back that night, and the next day and the conversations were the same. Getting him to open up had been like pulling teeth, but she took it as it was all he had to give. Each time he gave a little more, and she pushed a little more to see what she could get without turning him away.

After a month of going back and forth, they'd finally hit the point where they were ready to meet face-to-face again—when Versat decided they were ready to meet face-to-face. There was no reason for them to be phone pals if they lived on the same station and even on the same transit line. They weren't even that any stops away from each other.

As expected, Kolyat put up some resistance as he had to every step of their friendship up to this point.

"If I wanted to just  _hear_  a drell, I could always go to Fornax."

She heard him choke, as if he'd snorted in something he was drinking and it went down the wrong pipe. "You read Fornax?"

She'd come dangerously close to visiting the extranet site in a moment of weakness, sometime before they met. She'd learned about some of its features from customers' conversations and had been…curious. In addition to still photos, they had audio and even holos, but she never gave in to temptation. Fear of finding the wrong link had kept her on the straight and narrow, not that it was any of his business either way.

"That's not the point. Don't you think these calls aren't enough? Wasn't the whole point of this so we would be able to see a friendly face?"

Two weeks ago, he would have retorted with "Who said I want to be friendly with you?" But he'd learned some manners since then, and he did want to be friendly with her. From her end of the line, it sounded painful for him to fight back that guttural response. They hadn't delved too deeply during their "talks" if they could be called that. They kept things light and impersonal. She knew what kind of music he liked (none), where he lived (lower Zakera), and his last name. A great deal of information remained off limits, but she would either learn that in time, or she wouldn't. Either way, it didn't change what she wanted from him.

From his silence, she thought she scared him off.

He sighed, the sound quickly turning into a rumbling mixture of annoyance and defeat. "What time am I meeting you?"

"Is 1400 OK? Would you be off work by then? "She tried to keep her voice even, but she probably sounded more eager than she'd like.

A hesitation on the other end of the line followed by a barely audible "I guess so."

Versat grinned down at the ball of fur crawling over her stomach as she pictured the caller's teal face pinched into a scowl, even now. She hadn't seen him since the night they'd met, but she surmised that it was a permanent feature. As they'd spoken over the weeks, she imagined it fixed in place as she pictured his face.

"Maybe we should reschedule."

Three times before this one, they were supposed to meet up and something had come up at the last minute, every single time. She was starting to get the feeling that he didn't like her.

"So you're that afraid of me, huh?"

Another hesitation on his end before an annoyed, "I am  _not_  afraid of you."

"I can see how you'd be intimidated. What, with you being a cop and me being an illegal and everything. I guess you law abiding types can't be seen cavorting with the criminal element."

He huffed on his end of the line. "'Cavorting?' Who says that?"

Versat rolled her eyes towards the ceiling. That  _would_  be the part of that sentence he would pick up on.

"And I'm not a cop."

"But you work at C-Sec," she tried, as innocently as she could manage. Kolyat grumbled with agitation.

"Not as a cop."

"Then what do you do?" He never said just  _what_  his occupation was, but hearing that, most people jumped to cop. He was a bit on the young side, so his pay grade was probably something closer to janitor, but it was more fun to imagine him as a cop. Especially when he had such an issue with it.

"But seriously,  _Officer_  Krios," she dragged the word out when he didn't answer, and was satisfied when she heard him bristle. "I just thought it would be nice to meet up every once in a while. I really won't force you to if you don't want to. "

She grabbed Beni from where he perched on the edge on the bed and walked him back to his cage. She didn't ask him the question again, as that route would only result in him hanging up on her again. A bit of mild, teasing on the other hand…

"So where am I meeting you?"

"At the tram station near my place."

* * *

"You're late," he grumbled as she trotted up, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his coat. She didn't even know the thing  _had_  pockets. He cut a striking figure in an outfit similar to the one he'd worn to when she had met him; a body suit and accompanying jacket in various shades of brown. It complimented his coloring nicely, making the teal tones seem more vibrant.

Suddenly, she wished she'd planned her outfit a little better. Versat had inadvertently matched them, grabbing the first clean tunic that had been within reach. She'd opted for brown as it was the dominant color in her wardrobe, but for the opposite effect it had on him. Her outfit was baggy and hid most of her markings from view. For a moment, she would have sworn he looked disappointed.

The scowl that seemed to be permanently affixed to his face deepened, if it were possible. "You said 1400."

"I'm sorry," she clasped her hands together as she had seen Issa do many times before, in a sign of supplication. He looked at her confused, just as she'd expected him to. "I got caught up."

Her tram had been delayed as it always was when she in a hurry. It took her longer to pick out what to wear than she thought it would, then she had to feed Beni, and before she knew it, she was running late. It would have made sense to take a taxi, but she didn't like to shell out the extra money, and she didn't think she could be faulted for trying to hold on to her credits as long as she could.

Aitai's beads danced along her arm and caugt his eyes. For a moment, the scowl wavered before snapping back in place. He didn't look convinced. "I was about to leave."

"Come on, it's only been ten minutes."

"I'm going home." He turned to go, but she caught him by the arm. She knew he wasn't serious, but she'd play his game anyway.

"You're right. I'm sorry," she hugged his arm against her and was satisfied when she felt him go rigid, clearly uncomfortable with her closeness. She wasn't exactly pleased by it either, but if it did the job, it was worth it. "What are you going to do if you leave? Go home and brood? Maybe look for that section of Fornax I told you about?"

"That's not what—"He was visibly flustered; the folds of his throat darkening, as he made little calls of distress but he didn't try to shake her off.

"Fine."

Linked arm in arm, Versat lead Kolyat on a winding trip through the section of the wards that she most frequented.

She showed him the pet shop where she'd purchased Beni's food and the little puffball himself. Kolyat didn't give a damn about any of that, clearly showing that he was not a pet person.

He yawned, as he looked at the various cages and tanks that lined the walls, keeping well away from all of them. He picked through a bin full of pet clothes and pulled out a small, dog sized dress. He shivered before stuffing it back into the bin, as far as his arm would allow him to go. "Why'd you bring me here?"

Honestly, she hadn't expected him to say yes. The plan, had been a movie or some shopping and then lunch, but nearly everything she threw at him, he shot down. He didn't like crowds, he didn't like strange food, he didn't like riding in trams more than he absolutely had to.

She tried to think of places that were within walking distance, and this was this was the first place that came to mind. At least they were both out of their respective homes. She should have just let him pick the day's activities.

She busied herself by comparing two identical boxes of food, so she wouldn't have to turn to look at him. She was never very good about lying straight to someone's face. "I… wanted you to know a bit about where I spend my time."

Silence met her, and the skin on the back of her neck prickled.

"If we're gonna be friends, we should know something about each other. You hardly ever ask anything about me… So I figured this would be a start." A little bit of truth always helped the lies go down easier, but they still tasted bad. Her fingers drummed against the box of food in her grasp.

He didn't ask about her, which is why she figured he wouldn't agree to come… But she did want him to know something about her, or at least she wanted him to  _pretend_  to care.

"What's his name?" A muffled voice came from behind her, making her turn. Kolyat had both hands held up to his face, several bone shaped treats in each, and one sticking out of his mouth.

Versat had to press her hands to her own mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Moisture welled in the corners of her eyes from the suppressed laughter that was starting to make her face hurt. "Say again?"

"His name. What's the name of the little mutant we're in here for?"

"Beni." She wiped away the tears when she'd composed herself enough to speak. "Are you hungry?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Those aren't really for you…"

"Then who are they for?"

She pointed to the illustration of the furry, four legged creature embossed on the jar the treats came from.

He didn't cough or sputter or do anything else dramatic like she expected. He calmly set the treats in his hands down on the counter, the one in his mouth, he continued chewing on. He shrugged. "I thought it was a cookie."

"But we're in a pet store!" She threw her arms open wide to the rows of animals, food toys and treats that surrounded them at every turn.

"What's that mean? What kind of store sells food that you can't eat?"

"A pet store…"

"That's stupid."

Versat just shook her head. "Let's ring these up, and I'll show you where to get something you can actually eat."

"Fun," he murmured around the half a treat held between his teeth. At the register, he swiped his credit chit, gaining him an odd look from the cashier.

She wasn't sure if he was putting up an act, or what, but it worked. Versat was impressed that he kept his cool throughout the whole experience. Watching him make a mistake like that, and going through with it was almost worth know that the cashiers would probably watch her from now on just to see if she was eating food in the back.

* * *

Ijun Traders was a small shop by Citadel standards, but it was still one of the biggest shops Versat had ever been in. There were no less than thirty rows of goods stretched from wall to wall.

Their selection of drell and Kahje related items was small, but it was better than having none at all. There were almost no items present for Belan natives who might be feeling homesick. Both planets had similar goods, but the brands were difference, and while a bystander wouldn't know the difference, Versat was able to tell.

Before they'd reached the back of the store, Kolyat's arms laden with food packets.

It was clear that he'd never heard of not shopping on an empty stomach, but it had probably been a while since he'd had anything close to traditional food. By the look of him, he'd probably been living off of vending machines.

He was gangly and thin by her standards. His suit gapped a bit, but it was hardly noticeable if you weren't really looking… and she wasn't  _really_ looking. He didn't resemble his father all from what she could see with the suit on.

Synapses fired with record speed as her thoughts jumped from the memory of the elder Krios' performance, to what the younger would look like in a similar situation.

Kolyat bumped against into her as he darted across the aisle, pulling her from thoughts that were growing more disturbed with each passing minute.

"If you just wanted me to run errands with you, you should have said so." He grabbed a box of fish flavored snacks with a crude, cartoon drawing of a hanar on pasted on it. For the first time since they'd met, he actually smiled—a genuine smile. It was so subtle that he probably didn't realize he was doing it.

"I haven't seen these since I was a kid…" As he looked over the box, the smile almost reached his eyes. It was odd that something so simple could bring about such a huge change.

Even when he caught her looking, he didn't try to put on airs or erase it. He just let it sit there. It truly brightened up his face and wiped away what as usually a dour visage and Goddess help her, Versat couldn't stop staring at the transformation.

She could feel heat rising to her throat and was thankful that the top of her tunic hid it from view. She hoped the embarrassment at his insinuation was the cause of her discomfort. Her mind wouldn't work as she struggled to form a snappy response. All that came out was, "That wasn't why I called you out here..." The words were slow and her voice was a lot quieter than she'd meant for it to be.

"Right, right… you wanted me to get to know you or something. And now I'm getting to know what's inside your fridge that I haven't even seen. But at least you know what's in mine. Or what would be if I kept anything in it…"

They stopped when another box caught his eye on an upper shelf. Nearly a head over her, even he had to stretch to reach his prize. She watched as the muscles in his shoulders shifted as he strained to keep his balance, still cradling an arm full of food. When he was back on his feet, he turned back to her, a brow plate quirked in question.

God damn it she'd been trilling. The low fluting noise stopped abruptly just as she realized she was doing it.

There needed to be some space between them. Now.

She tugged the neck of her tunic up, to cover her neck folds. She was certain that they were starting to tint with the color of ardor by now, no matter how much she hated to admit it. "Let me get you a basket."

He opened his mouth to protest, but she was already headed back to the front of the store. She walked to the end of the aisle and rounded the corner.

She stopped when she was sure she was out of sight and blew out a long breath, covering her face with her hands.

They hadn't been together three hours and it was like she'd lost her mind. Talking to him on the phone had been easy. She'd gotten to feel him out, and had gotten comfortable, despite all of the blocks he'd put between them.

She'd called him out simply to have someone to hang out with. A person who might know what it felt like to be alone in a way others on the station couldn't. This wasn't supposed to be a  _thing_.

She blew out a long, steadying breath. She wasn't quite right yet, but she still had the trip to the front of the store and back to try to get a grip on herself.

As she wove through the aisles, she couldn't' help noticing just how empty the place was. She'd never seen it full or even more than ten other customers milling about, and this time was no different. Yet despite the few occupants, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

Every time she passed the end of an aisle, she looked down it to see if it was occupied. On the rare occasions that it was, the shoppers within were too absorbed, pouring over nutritional facts or ingredients to pay her any mind.

At the basket rack, the feeling of eyes only worsened. She changed a glance through the storefront, but didn't see anything other than the usual foot traffic. No one leered menacingly, with their finger pointed in her direction. Actually, no one looked her way at all.

She shrugged her shoulders, trying to shake it off. At least her confused feelings about her shopping partner had abated, though she wasn't happy about the new mix of feelings the swirled in her mind. If she had to choose between confusion and paranoia, she'd take the confusion.

Trotting back to where she'd last seen the other drell, she could hear the sounds of familiar voices, though that wasn't necessarily a good thing. As she got closer, she saw that Kolyat had been cornered by the person he least wanted to see again.

"I know you from somewhere." The krogan stroked his chin, as Kolyat stood there, haplessly, trying to ward off an unpleasant memory. He shook his head furiously, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I-I don't think so…"

"Now I remember." Gren nudged Ulek who frowned at being disturbed as he read the contents of a brightly colored box. "You came in with that other drell; the naked one."

Kolyat's body went still, his mouth moving soundlessly as he was thrown back into the night in question.

It was then that Versat stepped in, laying a warm hand on the back of his neck, just below his short crest of horns. It was more intimate of contact than she would have liked, but it would be startling enough to bring him back before he'd gone too far. Kolyat blinked both sets of lids as he came back to himself. He glared down at her, and she quickly shoved her hands into the oversized folds of her tunic.

Gren and Ulek stared at the pair of drell, and then back at each other. Ulek's mouth curved into a cheeky grin.

"Oh," he said, setting the box he'd been occupying his hands with back on the shelf. That one word, rest on the precipice, as if signaling what was to follow. Ulek didn't disappoint "We didn't expect to see  _you_  here, Verri. Enjoying your day off?"

"Likewise." She knew what he was getting at, no matter how "tactful" he was trying to be, but she wasn't going to jump to his bait. She knew that he would question her as soon as she started her next shift, but she'd deal with it then. She didn't want to go through the hassle of trying to explain herself to him.

"What brings you guys out this way?" There were plenty of grocery stores surrounding the district the Limelight was in. It was a bit of a trek just for food. It was odd seeing them outside of the bar, and dressed in normal clothes. She knew they didn't stay in the bar  _all_ of the time, but it was still odd to see: a krogan and salarian in the same proximity without shouting obscenities at each other.

"Ooli decided he's too good for Zakera Café, again. He wanted to try something 'exotic.'" Gren snorted, and crossed his arms over his chest. Ulek's thin, bony hand shot out and jabbed the krogan in the shoulder, though the larger man didn't move.

"It doesn't hurt to  _change things up_  every once in a while." That smug grin didn't leave his thin lips as he looked between the drell. Kolyat looked as clueless about the silent exchange as Gren did.

"Well we won't hold you up any more than we already have," the salarian said as turned to go, signaling that Gren should follow. "Enjoy the rest of your break. I  _can't wait_  to see you back at work."

It wouldn't be long before news of this incident spread like wildfire through the staff, but it all came along with the job.

Ulek walked off, but Gren remained until his lover had headed back up to the register. He closed the gap between him and the pair of drell. Even with Ulek well out of earshot, he still spoke at a whisper.

"You and your friend should come back to the bar sometime. Drinks would be on the house," His cryptic message relayed, he turned on his heel and left, leaving a very shell shocked looking Kolyat in his wake.

Versat jabbed him in the shoulder, and his whole body flinched. If it weren't for the death grip he had on his items, they would now be on the floor. She brought the basket around and held it out for him. "You alright?"

"You work… with some interesting people." Slowly, he pried each of the packages from his arms and stacked them neatly in the basket, leaving room enough for more. Then he took the basket from her and looped it over his arm.

She was surprised by his chivalry, but didn't comment on it. He wouldn't want her to make a big deal out of it. "There certainly wasn't anyone like them back home."

"How'd you start working at that place, anyway? You said I didn't look like look the type to go there. You don't seem like the type to work there."

"It's a long story." Since he wouldn't give up how he'd come to the Citadel, she hadn't given up her story either, and true to his word he was now asking her for it.

"I've got time."

"Well I don't. I'm going home."

"What? Why?"

She couldn't say it was because she was mortified and wanted to curl into a ball underneath her bed, so she settled for, "I've got to get this food back to Beni. And all of this running around's made me hungry, too."

"And how's going home going to solve that?"

"I'm going to cook, of course."

"You cook?" He raised a brow plate at her, not even attempting to be tactful and hide his shock. It was her turn to scowl.

"Don't sound so surprised. I've been known to… dabble."

She did not, in fact,  _dabble_. In fact, she survived mostly on premade meals from this store and the occasional batch of pancakes. She could always look up recipes on the extranet, but she'd never had a reason to before. Shoving things into the microwave was a lot easier.

"For some reason, I can't see you in front of a stove." A grin tugged at his lips. He was obviously pleased with himself for finally turning the tables.

"And you never will, if you keep that up." He threw up his hands in mock surrender as they made their way to the front of the store.

The checkout process was as daunting a task as the rest of the trip. Kolyat couldn't work the scanners. Versat wasn't about to offer him a hand. Not after the crack he made about her cooking that was probably right. He didn't need to know that.

Both their purchases bagged and paid for, they stood awkwardly at near the front of the store. Obviously neither of them knew what to do from here.

"Well…" Kolyat stood there, staring down into the thin bag, as if the contents could have changed between the register and the door. "I guess I'll… call you later-"

Versat held up a hand, cutting him off. "Do you want to come over?" Her eyes were directed at the floor, too embarrassed to look him in the face. Originally, she'd wanted to at least take him to lunch at a place she thought would appeal to a drell's palette, but the day had gotten so off track.

At this point, she just wanted to relax. She didn't have any ulterior motives in mind. They could just shove some food in the microwave and watch a movie or two. That sounded innocent enough. But if she saw so much as the ghost of a smirk on his face, she'd retract her offer.

He was silent a few moments, pondering, as if it required some real thought. She could see him shuffling from foot-to-foot. Maybe he really was afraid of her.

"Are you still going to cook?"

The request was so simple and childlike that she immediately felt guilty for jumping to conclusions.

"Yeah, I'll cook."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Back from hiatus a bit earlier than projected. Hope you enjoy the update.  
> -M


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _A/N: Just a brief note. This story was originally written in November 2010, using some info snippets from the Cerberus Daily News. Any similarities to recent current events is purely coincidental. Please bear that in mind._

_(Surrender) every word, every thought, every sound  
_ _(Surrender) every touch, every smile every frown  
_ _(Surrender) all the pain we've endured until now  
_ _(Surrender) all the hope that I lost you have found  
_ _Surrender yourself to me_

 _Billy Talent - Surrender_

Back at her apartment, Versat opened the door and stepped inside. Halfway through the alcove, she realized that Kolyat wasn't behind her. She turned to see him just standing in the door. It was hard to tell if he was considering making a break for it or merely taking in his surroundings. A few seconds later, he stepped over the threshold. "I didn't expect it to be so... _nice_."

Versat raised a brow. She had modest living room set, all furnished in black (though it may have been dark red) as well as a kitchen set. She didn't have any wall hanging or fancy curtains or drapes like Issa's. It gave her a place to eat, a place to sleep and afforded her privacy. She didn't think she needed much else. If he considered this "nice," she wondered what his place looked like.

"But I like it," Kolyat quickly amended when Versat didn't respond.

She shrugged. "Right…"

The heat kicked in as soon as they closed the door and Versat disappeared into her room. "Go ahead and get comfortable. I'll be right out." She really did have to feed the fur ball and since she had company, she couldn't very well leave her outfit in a heap in the foyer.

She settled on an outfit she'd gotten from Issa to lounge around the house in; a pair of shorts and a baggy shirt that were both devoid of holes. She was home now and wanted to be comfortable. It wasn't like wanted to impress him or anything.

She scooped up Beni, who was only too happy to leave his enclosure. He fidgeted in her arms as she walked them into the living room.

Kolyat was hunched over her terminal. Of all the things he could have looked through, it didn't surprise her that he went for the terminal first. That's what she would have done. He'd discarded his jacket and stashed it out of sight. His arms were bared by the sleeveless body suit, Versat saw that the splotches of navy ran up the backs of his arms, well past where the suit started. She wasn't going to stare.

"Your taste in music sucks," he groused as he sifted through her audio files. He didn't even bother to turn to face her with his allegation. "Expel 10? _The Vaenia soundtrack?_ Really?"

What could she say? She went to an Expel 10 concert once and that was all she wrote. It didn't help matters that Issa made her watch Vaenia at least twenty times. Usually when she was annoyed with Tadao.

"What would you suggest I listen to: _Fist Full of Cloaca_?" Setting the rodent down on the desk, Versat bumped the teal drell over and took control of the terminal. Instead of a snappy retort, Versat was met with whimpering. She turned away from the terminal to find Kolyat sidling down the length of the desk, away from her.

"What is _that?_ " Every time the black and white ball of fur took a step toward Kolyat, curious about their new visitor, he scooted away. The tall drell's back hit the wall with a thud.

"That's Beni."

"This?" He jabbed a thumb at the creature which sniffed in his direction appreciatively. "This is what you talk to when we're on calls together?"

"What's wrong with that?"

Kolyat cocked his head, trying to get a better look at Beni without actually getting closer. "Where is its face?"

"Don't tell me you're afraid of him." Versat suppressed a snort of laughter. "You're like ten times his size!"

Kolyat huffed deep in his throat at the accusation. His gaze flicking from Versat to Beni, making sure the latter didn't get too close. "I'm not afraid. I'm just not sure I like it."

"Whatever." Versat waved off his false justifications. She turned to leave. "Watch him while I start the food."

"What do you mean _watch him_?" Kolyat reached for the hem of her shirt, but stopped short. His hand hovered between them a few seconds before falling back in his lap.

Versat cocked her hip as she looked down at him. "Just make sure he doesn't fall off the desk."

"You expect me to actually _touch_ him?" Kolyat didn't look at all happy with the idea. He stared down at Beni, who'd already lost interest.

Versat rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a baby." She _could_ have told him about the pen for Beni just under one of the living room windows, but she was feeling a tad vindictive from earlier. How dare he be disarming and charming! He wasn't allowed.

Beni sniffed around the keyboard of the terminal, in search of crumbs. Kolyat grumbled.

Satisfied that she wouldn't return to find a dead Guinea pig, she padded off into the kitchen. She knew he could manage.

Versat downloaded one of the bookmarks she'd saved for when she was in a cooking mood to a datapad and made quick work of the recipe. They'd be eating _dangari_ ,a one pan meal that -according to the recipe- was as tasty as it was simple to were made for things like native fish and vegetables, but the article assured her that the results would be similar. Honestly, she would have preferred to have human food, burgers to be exact. But burgers took more work than she felt like doing. And she didn't know if _he_ would have liked it

While slicing the vegetables to to add to the fish, Versat realized that she was going through a lot of trouble. Showing him around, feeding him. And what was she getting out of the whole ordeal?

Company.

As much as she tried to tell Issa otherwise, it did get lonely with just her and Beni. Issa was good company, but somethings didn't cross cultural barriers. Not having to explain to someone why she was doubled over in a fit of laughter while watching a program on the mating habits of certain aquatic life was something she was looking forward to. Was she already planning on having him come over again?

"Damn!" She'd nicked the tip of a finger and little drops of blood stained the cutting board. Served her right for thinking the unthinkable.

Kolyat hadn't moved from the spot, but he did allow Beni to come close enough to sniff at his fingers. He rolled a bit of fur between thumb and forefinger of his other hand. His eyes glazed over as Versat's had when she'd first encountered hair.

The sight of plates in her hands roused him from his stupor and he put Beni in his pen before helping her set the table. They sat side-by-side on the small sofa with just enough room that their elbows didn't touch.

Soon, the noisy din of forks clattering against plates filled the air, and nothing else. Kolyat didn't comment on the food, but the voracity with which that he ate, said it all. While Versat was glad that he seemed to enjoy her cooking, the silence was getting to her. She turned on the holo projection on her terminal. She picked a station at random, not intending to pay attention to it, but it ate up the silence. It was just her luck that _Fleet and Flotilla_ now played on the wall across from them.

Maybe she could find a clawball game or a cheesy comedy or—

Versat looked over at him for the first time since she'd dug into her own food and saw that he was done. Kolyat had neatly stacked his utensils in his plate and was now turning to look at her. She'd would have never thought a male was capable of such good manners if she hadn't seen it for herself first hand.

"Want some more?" Versat had gotten overzealous in her first attempt at entertaining guest and made way too much food. There was more than half pan of _dangari_ sitting covered on the stove. She'd probably have to send some of it home with him.

"Not right now, thanks." Kolyat seemed agitated. He kept changing his posture, shifting from sitting up straight, to leaning forward, his forearms braced against his knees. He tried to face the screen, but she caught him snatching glimpses of her bare leg more than once.

"So," he coughed, ridding himself of an odd creaking that had crept into his throat, "tell me how you started working at that bar." It wasn't a demand, so much as a request. One she didn't really want to answer. She took her time pushing forkfuls of food into her mouth, hoping he would leave the question alone long enough for her to finish eating.

She wasn't surprised when he didn't. "Well?" He looked over his shoulder at her, brow ridges already beginning to furrow.

"Issa got me in. Carolina liked me. The rest is history." She gnawed on the end of her fork, her teeth leaving gouges in the cheap plastic. She'd never really had to explain her situation to someone outright before now, and she had no idea that the situation would be this _uncomfortable_. Most people she'd met either knew her through Issa and therefore had already been informed, everyone else was customers who didn't really care.

He flexed his fingers as if he wanted to take the fork from her, but knew better than to try. "How did you meet Issa?" He wasn't going to let up.

"So many questions!" Versat frowned. "Are you sure you aren't a cop?"

"Are you sure you're drell?" He straightened, resting against the back of the couch. "You act like you can't remember when you know I've told you no at least fifteen times. It's annoying!"

"You're annoying!" She punched him in the ribs, hard. He grabbed at his side, his eyes wide with shock. He hadn't been expecting that.

"Why do you keep hitting me?" He rubbed his side, trying to wipe the pain that couldn't have been terrible.

"Why do you make it so appealing?" She wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or hit him again.

"Stop it, dammit." He inched away from her. His scowl was back with full force.

"No, you! You're asking too many questions at once."

"Doesn't feel too good, does it? This is what it was like for me when you asked me all those questions I didn't want to answer."

But she was sure her reason for not answering was better than his. She didn't want him to think ill of her for running away from her duty with a man who turned out to be no good. Just the summary alone painted her as someone very stupid. Whatever he had to hide couldn't possibly be worst than that.

And she'd just been trying to make conversation. _He'd_ called _her_ to talk and then never said anything! If he had a problem with it, he should have just told her. Half the time, it just seemed like he was being obstinate for the heck of it. She blew out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm sorry, OK?" She finally set down her plate and fork whose tips were now horribly bent. "Let's start over. Ask me anything you want, but I reserve the right not to answer. We'll take turns; you ask a question, then I ask a question. Sound fair?" They weren't going to get anywhere if they kept harassing each other. They'd have to take baby steps. Go at a pace they were both comfortable with.

Kolyat shrugged.

Versat tucked her legs beneath her on the couch and towards him. "I get to go first."

"What? Why?"

"Because you've asked me three questions already."

"But you didn't answer _any_ of them." He shifted, leaning back against the arm of the sofa so he was facing her. His arms were crossed firmly over his chest.

"I did so," Versat sipped her water mildly. She needed to focus. She knew she was doing wrong, but her face was too open. If she caught his eye, she'd dissolve into a fit of giggles, she'd lose this stalemate.

"You said that I asked you three questions," he help up three fingers; thumb, index and the fused middle finger. Shouldn't that count as four? "You barely answered one."

"I'm counting that one as a turn."

His eyes narrowed. "You're so petty."

Versat ignored him. "Where were you born?"

An incredulous look crossed over Kolyat's features. He didn't believe she would let this go that easy and ordinarily, he would have been right. After staring at her for several loaded seconds he replied, "Kahje."

Versat had already figured s much, but she wanted him to come around to the idea of sharing. She'd have to ease him into it gradually. "Your turn."

"How'd you meet Issa?"

He really jumped right into it. She hadn't made any stipulations about not asking something that had already been asked, but it was too late to change it now. The conversation was already headed in a heavier direction than she'd wanted this session to go, but if she wanted him to answer her questions, she had to answer his.

"We met in a bathroom." That bit of information was found met with the type of reaction she'd expected: Arched brow, twisted mouth, but he remained silent and let her continue. "I was in some trouble and she helped me." She'd told him before that her arrival on the Citadel was through less than legal means, but she'd never given him the details. She wasn't about to now, either, if she could help it. She wasn't sure she was ready to tell him the whole sordid tale, and to her relief, he let her ambiguity slide. He swept an open hand towards her, palm up and dipped his head. It was her turn.

"So that guy who came to the shop with you was really your father?" He'd asked her something she'd refused before, now it was her chance to prod him a little.

"Why do you say it like that?" Despite the question, his face seemed impassive, his tone neutral. An effort to keep things moving smoothly was being made on both their parts.

"I don't know. You two don't... seem very much alike." Or like they were even capable of getting along. The night they showed up, they'd been at each other's throats, or more like Kolyat had been at his father's.

Family situations could be complicated, and Versat wished she'd steered clear of this subject all together. As he looked at her, she saw that the brooding boy she'd met weeks ago was back, but he didn't lash out. He exhaled, running a hand over his bare scalp and down the back of his neck. "Well, we aren't alike. At all. He wasn't around much when I was coming up. It's kind of hard to be similar to someone you barely know. But we're trying now. That's something, right?"

She nodded. There was obviously more to the store than they would likely get around to today, but she knew patience was key. If she wanted to know the whole story, she'd have to wait, though she didn't know why she wanted to know at all.

Kolyat looked as if he was tired of playing already. She expect him to call an end to their game when he asked, "Do you like working at that bar?"

She hadn't thought about that in a while, since it wasn't a matter of like or dislike, but of necessity. It had become as routine as waking up in the morning, something she did automatically. It was her life, her livelihood.

"It's OK, I guess. The customers can be pretty generous, most of the staff is friendly… It's as good a place to work as any, I suppose."

"You don't mind being put on display like that?"

The question caught her off guard. Versat rubbed her hand across her own scalp. "At first, but you get used to it. It's not really that different from walking through the wards. She'd never thought about it in just those terms before, but essentially, that's what it was.

"Drell are in short supply. People are going to look at us no matter what we're doing, so I might as well get paid for it."

Kolyat looked pensive as he gazed, unfocused at the window. She'd given him something to chew over, and now he was wrestling with it. She stood and gathered up their plates. "Would you like some more?" She asked again, wondering if he'd decline a second time.

"Is that your question?" He mumbled around the thumb wedged between his teeth. He looked up at her, poised with a plate in each hand. Her only response to his snark was a murderous glare, her lips pressed into a thin line. If he wasn't careful, he'd wind up with one of the plates broken over his head.

"Please," he said, finally getting the hint. He turned his attention back to the holo.

"My question," Versat yelled over the noisy clatter of her dish being dumped in the sink, "is do you miss Kahje?"

"It doesn't matter," Kolyat shouted back. His voice sounded closer like he'd gotten up from the couch and was walking around the living room. Snooping through her things, no doubt. "I'm never going back, so it doesn't matter."

Heaping more _dagari_ on his plate, Versat called out, "Why is that?"

Kolyat didn't answer. It was possible that he'd grown tired of shouting from room-to-room. It was one of Versat's bad habits, according to Issa. Right up there with the inability to behave like a guest in another's home. Versat huffed as she juggled his plate along and the refilled pitcher of water. When she came back to the living room. she found Kolyat standing stark still in front of the holocaster, the remote tightly gripped in his hand.

"What's wrong?" Versat looked between him and the holo. He looked like he wanted to speak, but his mouth wouldn't work. A smaller video screen was superimposed over Fleet and Flotilla that had played on all this time, ignored. Versat tried to focus on what the newscaster was saying, but it didn't make any sense.

 _We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming with some breaking news: The Kingu comet has hurtled past the hanar colony world of Belan, and its disruption has been devastating. Though the main body of the comet did not strike the surface of the planet, the comet, at one-quarter the size of Belan's moon, disrupted tides all over the planet with its gravity. Tsunamis have ravaged coastal cities all over the globe, breaking levees, flooding urban centers and drowning non-hanar citizens…_

She didn't notice when the plate or the pitcher dropped from her hand. It didn't register when they both hit the floor, shattering into a million pieces, covering both their feet with food and water. She didn't feel anything but a yawning hole burning in her chest. And it was growing, leaving a sharp emptiness that only seemed to grow.

Her chest was tight as she struggled to take in breath. Her lungs couldn't expand large enough, quickly enough and she felt dizzy. Hot, bitter tears carved down her cheeks and her fingers dug into something soft and malleable. She closed her eyes and tried to force air into a body that wouldn't cooperate. She couldn't breathe. She was choking, drowning.

A warm hand rubbed small circles on her back. Visions of Aitai, Omoika or her past instructors no longer swam before her eyes. Instead, she only saw the black fabric of the couch she'd been laid on.

She didn't know how long she'd been lying there, but the movie had ended and the news had moved on to the more pressing matter of celebrity marriages.

Her eyes and head throbbed as she pushed up from the cushions. Kolyat sat beside the couch in one of the cheap. Worry turned down his lips as he watched her. She must have looked pretty bad…

"I'll make you some tea." He rose to his feet without another word and disappeared. He hadn't asked her how she was doing, and she was grateful for that. She was doing as well as anyone would have whose home was now underwater… It was funny that she'd spent most of her life trying to get away from the damned place, and now she was crying for it. She batted away the tears that welled in the corners of her eyes. She didn't want to think about that right now.

A serenade of cabinet doors opening and closing started, accompanied by the sounds of and their contents being shifted around. During a lull in the cacophony, he called, "Where do you keep your tea?"

" _You_ drink tea?" The oddness of the situation finally struck her. He didn't seem the "tea drinking" type at all.

"I found it," he said, ignoring her question as he continued to paw through the cupboards.

Minutes later, he returned to the living room, two steaming mugs in hand. He set them on the modest coffee table as he took a seat beside her. She took one of the mugs in her hands, the warmth seeping into her fingers. She took a sip, surprised that he'd picked out one of her favorite flavors.

"Yes, I drink tea," he said finally as he sat beside her. He shifted, trying to find room for his longer legs in between the couch and the table. In the end, she pushed the table back a few inches herself.

"My parents drank it, and now I do. They said it helps to calm the spirit…And it seems like you could use that right now." He seemed uncomfortable reciting the words, as if repeating them to her was admitting something he wasn't ready for yet.

That was the natural order of things. People picked up habits from their parents that they had picked up from their parents and so on. If she'd been allowed to stay with her parents longer, she might have been able to pick up some of their mannerisms as well. Her parents—Her parents were probably still on Belan. Even if she hadn't spoken to them for years, she still wanted seek them out one day. She had so many questions, about why they'd abandoned her, but the chances of her finding them had been reduced to single digits.

The realization hit her like a wave. Her body started trembling. She set down her mug and leaned her head against his shoulder. He was uncomfortable, but he shifted so that she laid more on his chest. He draped an arm around her shoulders.

She could feel his heart beating; she could hear the low rumble from his throat that he couldn't hide. She could feel his warmth, she could smell him. Her fingertips traced over his knuckles of the hand resting in his lap and trailed down the back of each long finger.

He turned his hand over, palm up, inviting her to take it. His palm wasn't as smooth as it looked, but roughened and pitted with callouses, but there was something comforting about them. Whatever he did at C-Sec, it wasn't easy work.

She glanced over towards the small table the holo projector rested on and saw that the mess had been cleaned up. He'd done more than he should have, more than she would have asked, had she been able. "Thank you," she mumbled, embarrassed by her dependence on him in this situation.

"Don't mention it." He gripped her hand tighter.

"I mean it." The words came out strangled. She kept trying to clear her mind, but every few moments, thoughts of what she'd lost surfaced. She didn't want to think about her parents, or Belan or the fact that everyone she ever knew was now probably dead—Almost everyone. She didn't want to think about Aitai and Omoika and how she'd left them behind. She didn't want to think about Amal. She could feel her mind withdrawing, seeking out a pleasant memory to lose herself in.

The first memory that emerged was one of Amal. He seemed to be the only safe topic, considering that he was probably nowhere near Belan when the meteor had passed.

Her fingers brushed against the inside of Kolyat's arm and she felt him stiffen at her touch but didn't protest. She smoothed her hand against his forearm, letting it travel up his arm from bicep to shoulder to chest. She could feel his heart hammering beneath her palm as she unzipped his shirt, but she ignored it. He said something to her, but she didn't understand. She was there, but she wasn't there, lost between the present and the past. She didn't really want to be in either place, but some sort of sick limbo was an acceptable median.

 _He looks at her with heavily lidded, honey-colored eyes as she crawls into his lap. Her hands travelled over his wide chest, deftly unfastening the zippers of his shirt. Her fingers crawl across his skin and he sighs, a lazy smile on his lips._

 _She cups his face in her hands and she kisses those lips like she's done dozens of times before, tasting that smile, trying to make it hers._

 _He moves over her thighs and hips with a practiced hand, but she doesn't want to think of that now. It doesn't matter who may have come before. Right now, he's hers and that's all she's got._

Back in the present, she wasn't met with amber eyes, but dark eyelids set in a teal face. His face was tilted towards her with one of her hands, his lips against hers, responding shyly, timidly. Shaking hands smoothed over her back, her hips.

His breathing had grown ragged and he swallowed loudly as he waited, unsure of what came next. The fingers of her other hand were splayed against his bare collar bone, his shirt unzipped and open wide. She could feel his pulse jumping beneath her fingers. She drew back and he looked up at her confused.

This was wrong.

Gently she pried his hands from her hips as she slid off his lap, each action only serving to make him look more confused and make her feel worse. She forced herself to focus on the throbbing vein in his neck, trying to resist the desire to slip back into the memory.

"I think you should go." She stood and moved towards the window, her throat warm with shame renewed as she caught glimpse of his harrowed reflection in the darkened glass. She couldn't look at him, too ashamed of what she'd done. "We shouldn't do this. You should just—"

"I'm not leaving." He hopped up from the couch and headed towards her. He laid his hands on her shoulders. He didn't try to turn her to face him but merely let her know he was there. He kept a buffer of some space between them for obvious reasons.

She just shook her head. As she gripped her arms tightly, she shivered. She didn't know what to do from here, she didn't know what to say. She just knew that him staying might be a very bad idea. She'd already jumped him once, skipping a few crucial steps in the development of a relationship that had any resemblance to normal. She'd fucked up. She'd fucked up bad.

"I'm not leaving," he repeated quieter as he closed the space between them. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, crushing her into him. He felt solid where she was barely able to stay on her feet. His smell, his everything enveloped her. "You shouldn't be alone right now."

She could call Issa, but she didn't feel like being fussed over just yet. But he was right, she didn't want to be alone. She gripped his arm. She should pry him off, instead she just let her skin touch is. She didn't want him to leave, but she knew it would probably be better for them both if he did. But she couldn't bring herself to say it. Her head was as confused as his probably was.

He tightened his arms around her, a soothing hum coming from him as he held. "I thought— Never mind what I thought. But we don't have to do anything, but I'm still staying tonight. I'll sleep on the couch."

She watched their combined reflection in the window, noticing where his skin covered some of hers; the contrast of warm and cool colors complimented each other. A year ago she wouldn't have believe it possible to find comfort in the arms of a northern drell, but stranger things had happened since then.

His pressed his forehead underneath her crest and let out a sigh. His breath warmed the back of her neck. Embarrassment and frustration crept into his voice as he mumbled more to himself than her, "I don't know if I'm doing this 'comforting' thing right."

She closed her eyes and let herself take comfort in his presence. "You're doing a pretty good job so far."


	14. Chapter 14

_Don't think about it at all  
Just keep your head low  
And don't think about it all  
Soldier on, soldier on  
Keep your heart close to the ground_   
_The Temper Trap - Soldier On_

Versat’s mind kept her awake that night, with questions shehad no hope of getting answered. Had the temple survived the flooding? Were Aitai and Omoika still even on the planet? If Versat’s estimates were correct, they should have completed their training months ago. Hopefully, they’d both been assigned to post off-world. And what of her parents?

In these last few hours, she’d thought about them more than she had past years. Half out of scorn, half out of preservation of her sanity, she’d tried to block them from her mind. Uselessly pondering these matters did her as much good then as it was doing right now. Now, she allowed herself to wonder what had happened to them after they’d abandoned her. Did they still live in that little town in the valley? Were they even still on Belan?

Soon, they were all she could think about as she stared up at her ceiling. She slipped in and out of consciousness, between the past and the present; she couldn’t be sure which was a memory and which was a dream.

 

 _As they walk up to the temple, Versat tightens her grip on her mother’s hand. When they reach the doors that stand tall, taller than her parents, a strange man lets them in. The temple seems deserted, save for the man, Versat, and her parents. Versat clutches at her mother’s legs, mumbling against them. “I want to go home…”_

 _They’d made the trek to the temple before,  for Holy days and high holidays, but in all that time, Versat had never grown accustomed to it. It was so different from all that she was used to. It was dusty and old. It smelled of wood and earth, nothing at all like their little house. The walls disappear into darkness as they stretch towards the ceiling. This place is so foreign and unsettling. Why did they come here?_

 _Her father goes off to talk to the man, who keeps looking at her. Versat doesn’t she like him very much._

 _Her mother crouches in front, breaking Versat’s line of sight with the man. She takes Versat’s hands in hers, and stares down at them instead of into Versat’s face._

 _“I want to go home,” Versat says again. Father and the strange man are talking loudly._

 _“This is your home now,” her mother says._

 _She must be confused. There was no way this could be home. Where were all of their things?_

 _“You get to stay here and help the hanar.” Mother tries to force a smile, but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “You’d like to do that, wouldn’t you? You like the hanar?” Her mother’s eyes are big and glossy like black marbles. Mother looks like she wants to cry, and it makes Versat’s eyes sting. Versat doesn’t understand._

 _She likes the hanar, but she likes her parents more. Why were they trying to make her choose?_

 _“I want to stay with you!”  Versat throws her arms around her mother’s neck, trying to keep her there. Why were they trying to get rid of her? What had she done wrong? Did she misbehave too often? Was it because she’d gotten in a fight with Jolani? If that was it, she was sorry. She was sorry for everything. Why did they bring her here?_

 _She tries to cling to her mother, but someone is pulling her away. She barely notices the strong arms holding her in place, her attention fixed on her mother’s face as she rises to her feet. Her mother doesn’t look at her._

 _“Are you sure of this?” An older female voice says from overhead. Versat doesn’t try to find its source as she struggles against the on holding her. “The transition will be difficult for her. If you’ve no other options, it  might be better to—”_

 _“We’re sure,” her father answers as her folds her mother into his arms. Her mother doesn’t speak as she buries her face into his chest. “Versat is strong. She’ll be alright.” His voice is thick. He swallows hard as he holds his wife. “S-She should be useful.”_

 _“Mama,” Versat calls out to her, realizing that she can’t escape on her own. Her mother flinches, but doesn’t turn around. The strong arms weigh down on Versat as she watches her parents head back towards the heavy doors. “No!” Versat howls, clawing and scratching at the hands holding her._

 _As her parents reach the doors, her mother turns to look. The shroud draped about her head is wet, the tears streaming from her face mirror Versat’s._

 _Versat’s father holds onto her hand, as if he’s afraid she’s going to take flight. “Merl,” he says as he passes through the door. Her mother lingers a few seconds more before following after him._

 _Gone._

When Versat had given up on trying to sleep, she’d subjected to herself to another form of torture: reading news bulletins on her omnitool. Belan had become a top story again, wedged between more celebrities behaving badly and some local news. Versat had never paid so much attention to the news in all her life. Even at Issa’s entreaty, she couldn’t stand to watch for more than a few minutes at a time.

One story that caught her eye involved some tainted party drugs being passed around at clubs all over the Citadel. She had to wonder if Tadao had witnessed anything like that first hand, but she’d probably never ask him. Versat closed the window involving the story and went back to reading up on Belan.

The Council was now scrambling together a relief effort to send to the hanar colony that seemed too little, too late in Versat’s eyes, but it was more than she was doing at the moment. She felt bad about sitting around with the covers pulled over her head, worrying in the dark, but there wasn’t much else she could do. She should be calling around, trying to get a status update from the source, but there was no guarantee that any of the comm relays in the area were still working, after the comet had crashed through the system.  And she had no idea of how to contact anyone, anyway.

She’d never had the need to remember a comm address before, everything she’d ever needed being within walking distance. She did remember the address for the home she’d shared with her parents, but she had a feeling that must have been disconnected by now.

Fed up with sitting idle, Versat crept into the dark living room. It was early so the the shades were still drawn, the lights still dimmed. A faint orange from the terminal that had been relocated to the coffee table lit the area. As she drew closer to the terminal, she saw beside it, a pair of long, teal feet.

The rest of Kolyat was cramped on the couch; his head propped up on the armrest, his mouth hung open as he snored softly. His body took up the entirety of the couch with some left over, his legs hanging over the gap between the sofa and the coffee table. He looked far from comfortable, and it made Versat feel guilty that she didn’t have a space that could accommodate him.

He’d stayed up with her as long as he could before fatigue had gotten the better of him.

He really was a good guy. He’d put up with her teasing, her break down, and later, her advances with a composure she wasn’t sure she could have matched on a good day. There was probably no way she could repay him for what he’d done for her, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t try. Versat slipped into the kitchen and set to work.

Pancakes wouldn’t be the quickest, or the easiest thing she could make, but it was more about keeping busy.

“Hey.”

Versat looked up from where she was vigorously stirring the contents of a bowl to see Kolyat lingering in the doorway.  Memories of the night before rushed back to her, and she couldn’t help feeling ashamed. “Hey,” Versat said, trying to focus on her mixing. “Did I wake you?”

“Kinda.,” he admitted. He yawned loudly, nearly showing his back teeth.  “But I needed to get up, anyway. I’ve got an early shift today.”

“Oh…” Versat moved about the small kitchen, trying to keep herself too distracted to look at him. She really didn’t want him to go, but she didn’t have the right to ask him to stay.

Versat looked over at the stack of hotcakes that had accumulated since she’d started cooking. It was only going to get larger. She could always call Issa and Tadao over, but then she’d have to explain to them what was wrong, and she didn’t want to go through that yet.

“I can hang around a while longer.” Kolyat said, his eyes on her as much as the food at her elbow. “I’ve still got some time before I have to get ready. ”

A short breakfast later, they were saying their goodbyes. Kolyat suited up, zipping his shirt to the neck. Despite herself, Versat scowled as he covered up.

“I have to work straight through the next few days,” he said as he stood in her doorway looking as out of sorts as he had when he’d first entered the apartment.

 _I wouldn’t be surprised if he never came back_ , Versat thought darkly. _He only stayed over this long out of pity and once he’s out that door, I’ll probably never hear from him again._ __

Her frown deepened as she cursed herself again. How could she have behaved so shamefully? The current circumstances were no excuse for such bad behavior.

Suddenly, she was pulled into a hug, her face pressed against his neck. “I’ll call when I get in, to check on you, and as soon as I get the chance, I’ll come back over.”

She didn’t hear the words so much as felt them vibrate through him into her. She hugged him back, wishing that he hadn’t hugged her at all. Now, she didn’t want to let go.

“I’ll call you soon,” Kolyat repeated as he started down the hall. Versat waited until he reached the elevator before she finally closed the door.

She leaned her back against the door, and slid down to the floor. She cradled her head and wept. The full weight of just how alone she was crushed down her.

Her doorbell chiming overhead pulled her out of her stupor. Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she looked through the peephole. Issa and Tadao stood outside, and by their conspiratorial whispers, they had run into Kolyat.

When Versat let them in, neither of them mentioned seeing a familiar drell in the lobby. Issa didn’t mention Belan either, but she must have known about it, since she’d shown up on their doorstep unannounced.

Versat spent the next few hours being treated like an invalid. Issa was like a whirlwind. She’d set Versat in front of the holo projector and took over. She washed the few dishes that Versat had left in the sink, and cleaned areas that had just been swept only hours before.

The days following the disaster passed by at an elcor’s pace for Versat. Her work schedule was cleared until further notice, and her apartment was spotless. There was nothing for her to do. And here she was, stagnating.

Carolina had told her to take as much time as she needed, but even though she still felt jagged and raw, Versat thought she should go back to work.  She needed the stretch her legs, and seeing a few familiar faces couldn’t hurt.

Ulek’s face soon filled the screen.

“Hey, Verri.” He looked as cheerful as was possible for him. Versat figured it was for her benefit, rather than any good cheer he could muster.  “How are you holding up?”

“As can be expected.” Slowly, but surely, Versat was reaching the point where being reminded of Belan didn’t make her want to sob outright. Now, she just blinked back the tears that irritated her eyes.

“How about you guys? How are you surviving without me?”

“We’re managing, some way. But don’t ask me how.” Ulek grinned. “Some of your regulars have noticed your absence and keep asking when you’ll be back.”

The image of her most faithful customer flickered through her mind, but before she could voice her question, Ulek said, “The General came by more than usual looking for you. He wanted to send over some flowers as condolences or something, but we didn’t think you’d appreciate us giving out your address.”

Versat let her mind linger on the General a little longer. She wasn’t sure she could stop herself from pouring her guts out to him when she saw him next. They were more alike than they were before, two people set adrift with no country, no one to understand. Well, maybe that wasn’t exactly true…

“To what do I owe the pleasure of this call? As flattering as it would be, I don’t think you called here just to chat with me.” Ulek said, staring at something off-screen. It was still too early for the bar to be open, so he was probably looking at an impatient Gren.

From the contented look in Ulek’s eye, Versat was grateful the krogan remained out of sight.

“I was wondering if you could squeeze me on to tonight’s schedule.”

Her voice sounded soft and childish, and it irritated her, but she’d seen this tactic used on Remuli to coax a favor out of Romeli several times with great success. She figured it was worth a shot.

“Nope, sorry. We’re staffed up until next week.”

“C’mon…”

“What is with you?” Ulek snapped. “You have a whole week off, enjoy it!”

“But I’m so _bored_.” _And anxious. And lonely.._

“Then, call that drell-boy over,” Ulek said plainly, a grin curling his wide mouth. The rumor that they’d been seen together had probably spread through out the bar by now, but Versat found that she didn’t much care.

She would have asked Kolyat to come by, if he wasn’t in the middle of a shift.

Kolyat had called her like he said he would, to see how she was doing.It was good to hear from him, no matter how briefly.  He’d been working since they’d parted ways, but a break was coming up soon, and he’d be over as soon as he could.

With startling clarity, Versat realized that she actually missed having him around. That didn’t bode well.

“Tell me,” Ulek said, cutting across her thoughts, “does he look like dear old dad, under all those clothes?”

Versat swallowed hard, but tried to keep her face otherwise impassive. “I’m sure I wouldn’t know.” Gren chuckled in the background.

“In any case, I’m coming in,” Versat said, finally tired of watching Ulek make eyes at his lover. The news seemed to startle Ulek, as he turned his attention back to the screen.

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea, Verri.”

“Why the hell not?”

Ulek clicked his teeth together, the way he did when he was chewing on a good piece of gossip that he knew he shouldn’t let slip. “Just trust me when I say you should stay in and enjoy your vacation. Call your drell-boy and watch a movie or something.”

Versat remembered acutely the last time they’d attempted that. With their luck, the known universe would come to an end, and they’d wind up glued to each other like a pair of pyjacks or worse.

“That’s not an option,” Versat said as she rose from the end of the bed. She switched the comm receiver to audio only as she hunted through clothes strewn about the room. This was one area Issa hadn’t touched. It might have had something to do with this being Beni’s primary place of residence, but Versat didn’t bother to ask.

“And you’ll have to come up with a better reason why I shouldn’t come in.”

“I’ve already told you; there’s no room on the schedule. If you come down here, we’ll just have to send you right back home.”

None of this jibed. On the night the weekend stared, the bar was almost always full to capacity. They _never_ turned away an extra pair of hands, even if they were only handling something as simple as busing tables.

“Then I won’t stay long.”

There was nothing but harsh murmuring on the other end of the line as Versat waited for a response. When none came, she said “Alright, I’ll see you soon.”

Ulek cried out “Versat, wait—” but she already disconnected the call.

Something strange was going on, and she’d get to the bottom of it when she got to the shop.

 


	15. Chapter 15

_And if I'm gonna talk  
I just wanna talk  
Please don't interrupt  
Just sit back and listen_ _  
_ _Cause I can't face the evening straight  
Radiohead - Last Flowers_

Caroline's office had always intimidated Versat. The way it was arranged, made Versat feel like the walls were closing in on her, and she often found herself struggling to breathe. The current circumstanced didn't make her feel any better.

When she showed up unexpected and unannounced, the attention of all of Limelight's staff had been on her. Queasiness and unease settled in her stomach as she realized the strange behavior extended far beyond Ulek. After some preliminary greetings, Caroline ushered Versat into her office.

"What's going on?" Versat asked once the door had sealed behind them.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Caroline opened a small cabinet behind her desk and pulled out a small bottle of her private reserve. She poured a small glassful of dark liquid and offered it to Versat. Versat accepted, but used it as a prop to occupy her hands.

"You know I didn't like to ask questions," Caroline began, after downing her own glass of liquor. "I figure a person's private lifes is their business.. But when heavies come in here, looking for my girls, I figure it's time to start asking." Despite the fire behind her words, she sounded tired. Worry made her look like she'd aged years in the span of a few minutes. She wasn't the same person without a smile on her lips.

Versat cocked her head to the left, genuinely perplexed. "I'm totally lost here. Start at the beginning."

Caroline took in a shaky breath, her fingers rooted in her hair. "Last night, a couple of thugs—turians—came in here asking questions about you. That alone wasn't so weird; plenty of people ask about you, especially after that ad campaign we started. But these clowns were really insistent. I mean, we told them you weren't on the schedule for the foreseeable future, but they come back again and again. We had to let Bello put it in plain English."

Versat knew most turians-if any- did not speak English, but she could grasp what Caroline meant. She took a sip from her own glass and tried not to gag as the liquor burned its way down her throat.

"We knew they weren't friends of yours since they only knew you by description, and not name, but then again, so does a fourth of the Citadel. These guys looked like mercs. Wearing some kind of red and black armor. "

"They were _definitely_ no friends of mine." A cold feeling crept up Versat's spine. She tried to banish it with another sip of alcohol.

Caroline's eyes were ablaze as she came to some silent conclusion. "Did you get mixed up in any ugly business? Is it loan sharks? Dammit, I told Issa—"

Versat shook her head. "It's nothing like that." The seediest thing Versat had done since coming to this station was work at the Limelight. And that was saying something.

"Then who do you have any idea who they could be?"

Versat searched her memory. She wasn't pleased with anything that came to mind. "I'll have to think about it," she lied. There probably wasn't much Caroline could do to help if her hunch was right.

An oppressive silence filled the office. Caroline poured herself another drink.

Caroline made a frustrated sigh, as she ruffled her hair again. "Well I think you should try to lay low for a while. It's probably not safe for you to come here until we get this all sorted out."

Versat nodded, unsure of what else she could say on the subject. That probably was the best idea, but how long would she have to abandon her post?

"Don't worry about your job," Caroline said with the ghost of a grin on her lips. Even just the hint of a smile brightened her face and seemed to roll back the hands of time. "It'll still be waiting her for you, so take as long as you need to get this straightened out."

Versat's body moved in automatic as she moved towards the door, her mind already sorting through her options: Who she she contact? Where could she go for help? None of her choices looked promising.

"Do you want me to send Gren home with you?" Caroline called, as her hand hovered over the comm receiver on her desk. "I can always give Issa the night off and she can stay with you." '

Everything in the human's bod language said that she was worried. Caroline _, who so many lives and livelihoods depended on was at a loss as to what to do or how she could help. The weight of what kind of dire straights Versat was in pressed down on her.

Versat smiled, finishing the rest of her drink in one large swallow. One of them had to put on a brave face. "Thanks, but I think I can make it home on my own. "

~~*V*~~

Going directly home, locking herself in, and putting a call through to C-Sec would have been the smart thing to do, but Versat never considered herself especially intelligent. Instead of scurrying home, she ended up on a long and winding path that took her all through the wards.

Being cooped up in her apartment for so long had given Versat a new appreciation for the narrow hallways of the station that seemed to stretch on forever in both directions. She suspected that in some hallways, you could pick a direction, start walking, and never reach its end. The vastness was a welcome change from staring at the same walls, day in and day out, no matter how nicely they were decorated.

After wandering aimlessly through the corridors, Versat made her way to the station. She hopped off the tram a stop earlier than usual, figuring the short walk home would help clear her head.

The evening was still young, and she was already considering her options other than going home, like she should be. Issa and Tadao probably hadn't left for work yet, but showing up on their doorstep wasn't the best course of action. They'd both already done so much for her; she didn't want to drag them into another mess.

Versat turned into the corridor that lead to her place, when she noticed a pair of turians, decked out in red and black armor, walking ahead of her. Something about them struck her as familiar. As she got within earshot, she realized that she _did_ know these turians.

"Tell me again why we're out here," a familiar voice griped as they strolled down the pedway, trying to assume a leisurely pace. His partner's shoulders sagged with a sigh.

"You know why we're out here. Don't play stupid, Tiluc."

Versat stifled a cry of alarm. It was one of the turians that had unloaded the box she'd stowed away in. She figured that after that mess, their contract with the smartly dressed buyer was over, but here they were, walking through her neighborhood like they belonged there.

To turn and run now would draw too much attention to her, so Versat dropped back a few feet. She drew her hood further down her forehead, and pulled the wide neck of her tunic over her mouth. She'd turn at the next corner and hightail it out of there, when she could. For now, she'd listen in. If they were stupid enough to talk about their plans in public, far be it for her not to take advantage of it.

"Tell me again," Tiluc said, running a hand over the back of his neck. "You know my memory ain't so good."

"We're out here because we've gotta find that girl that popped out of the boxes. The _drill_ or whatever."

"But it's been months! Who even knows if she's still here? She could be anywhere from here to the Terminus by now. And why now? We haven't been looking for her all this time..."

"You ask too many damn questions," Tiber said as he searched through his pockets. "I ever tell you that?"

Tiluc laughed. "Probably. But doesn't it seem funny to you? "

"I don't get paid to analyze what my orders are. I just follow them, count my creds, and go home." Tiber pressed a thick brown cigarette between stiff lips, and held it there.

"That's the problem with you," Tiluc said, stopping to stare at an advertisement for the Dark Star. "You got no ambition. How are you supposed to learn things if you don't ask any questions?" It seemed the Tiluc had gotten worse since the last time Versat had seen him. Under other circumstances, Versat might have been able to relate to him.

Versat stopped in front of a store front a few feet away, looking like she was considering buying a new terminal. She needed to listen, but standing in the middle of the hall was too obvious.

"Look," Tiber huffed, finally tired of his partner's yammering, "if I tell you, will it be enough to shut you up?"

Tiluc nodded.

"I overheard the boss in a shouting match with that fancy pant's guy we sell the Hallex to. Fancypants said he wants to back out of the deal they had going. I don't get it; he stayed on after that commotion we made down at the docks for almost a year now, but all of a sudden, he's acting like he's got cold feet.

"Anyway, the boss wasn't too happy with this guy trying to welsh on their arrangement. Getting this shit from Omega and carting it here ain't exactly cheap, but it pays pretty good. The boss, he wasn't so willing to give that up, so he threatens the guy. He's really got a quad, that guy."

"But I still don't get it," Tiluc said, scratching under his chin. "I knew most of that already. I don't get why we're-"

"I'm getting to it," Tiber said, annoyed by the interruption.

"So the boss asks this guy, what's to keep him from going to the C-Sec and the press with what he knows about the Hallex. Sure, he'd do some time, but nothing like what this guy would be in for if they found out he was moving this stuff. It doesn't take much to figure out this guy's someone with money, whose image would suffer if all of this went public. First Fancypants gets angry, but then he realizes that the boss isn't joking. He sure changed his tune then.

"He says he'll pay the boss hush money in installments, just like we were still making deliveries, but there's a catch. There's always a catch."

"What's the catch?"

"I'm getting there, hold your elcor." Tiber finally lit the cigarette. The acrid smoke stiug Versat's eyes and bothered her nose. It wasn't smooth like the ones the General smoked on occasion when he was visiting the bar; it was cheap. She pressed the fabric of her collar against her nose and mouth, resisting the urge to cough.

Tiber took a long drag, and blew out smoke. Thick rings billowed about their heads, before being quickly wicked away by the air filters. Not fast, enough in Versat's opinion.

"This guy tells the boss he'll pay him the hush money, but he's got to do something for him. He needs him to find the _drill_. She might have seen something, but he can't guarantee she'll keep her mouth shut.."

"But she's been quiet all this time...Why doesn't he just get some of his own guys to do it?" asked Tiluc, his mandibles flapping weakly.

"I guess something's changed. Obviously, he doesn't want this to be get out. It needs a subtle touch. You ever see a krogan try to do anything subtle?"

"So what are we doing around _here_?" Tiluc gestured to the walls around them..

Tiber sighed, finally at the end of his patience. "She lives around here or something. I don't know. Boss told us to check out the area for her, so this is us checking it out."

Tiluc pressed himself against a wall to avoid being trampled by a group of grubby neighborhood kids tearing down the corridor. He glared at them with disdain, as if he couldn't recall ever being a child. "This place is a dump."

"Would you rather go back to the bar then?" Tiber asked with a grin, belting out another cloud of smoke.

"No, thanks," Tiluc said, stopping to inspect another kiosk. "I couldn't wait to get out of there. Those guys were freaks."

"Yeah, no kidding." Tiber took another drag on his cigarette before tapping off some of the ash onto the floor. "That one asari was pretty cute, though."

Tiluc snorted. "Which one? Yuo've seen one, you've seen them all."

"Not this one. She was _different_. It was that one with the longer fringe."

"Spare me. I trieed not to stare at anything in there too long."

Tiber shrugged. "Your loss."

They walked in silence after that, until they reached the bend in the corridor. They could either turn here, like Versat planned to, or continue on towards her apartment.

"Let's circle the block once and then take a break." Tiluc said as he ground out the remains of his cigarette on the polished floor. "That drill ain't going anywhere. She doesn't even know we're looking for her. We can take our time."

The pair headed off towards her apartment, and Versat finally turned off the main hallway.

The universe seemed to enjoy messing with her: First Amal, then Omega, Belan, and now this. Just when things seemed to be falling into place for her -KABOOM- everything was blow to bits like so much space junk, leaving her to try to piece the wreckage back together.

Going home was out of the question, as was heading back to the bar. That left her with only one option, and she wasn't exactly thrilled with it.

~~*V*~~

After Kolyat had left her apartment, Versat had found his address hastily scribbled down on a piece of paper, along with an open invitation. She hadn't intended to act on the invitation any time soon, yet here she was, standing on his doorstop, pressing frantically on his doorbell .

His shift ended hours ago. He should be home by now, but he might be resting. Versat hated to wake him, but she wouldn't even be here if it wasn't an emergency.

"Who is it?" Kolyat shouted, over the sound of the door chime. He sounded annoyed.

"It's me!" Versat called, as she adjusted her clothes, trying to look less like she'd been running through the wards to get here. "Can you let me in?"

"J-just a second."

Soon, the door slid open, and Kolyat stood there, rubbing sleep from his eyes. It was apparent that she had caught him resting: his hastily pulled on shirt was twisted, inside out, and bunched up around his chest. His shorts rode dangerously low on slim hips, threatening to fall. She averted her eyes to the ceiling as he quickly straightened his shirt and pulled it down.

"Come in," he managed as he stepped back from the door to let her in. He moved ahead of her, picking up a few stray pieces of clothes, and a few shopping bags from their path. He lead her to the couch and gestured for her to sit.

A good look around told Versat that he wasn't prepared for her visiting, or anyone else's.

His apartment was smaller than hers but it seemed like enough for someone like Kolyat, living on his own. It was a lot more pleasant than she thought it'd be, and cleaner. Save for the few clothes on the floor, there were no dishes in the sink, no cups or plates laying forgotten on his desk or counter.

A large holoprojector sat opposite the couch. It could fit two of hers inside of it. The terminal dominating the little desk set in between his bedroom and the modest living room was a newer model than hers. Somehow, it made since that that would be something he cared about.

Still, the apartment seemed lonely, barren of any person effects or memorabilia. Drell didn't really need such things, but they were nice to have. Rather than looking at bland, white walls all around.

"Here," Kolyat said as he thrust a glass of water in her face. She hadn't asked for it, but her trip had left her feeling parched.

"Thank you."

Kolyat sat beside her, the couch creaked under his weight. Versat sipped her water slowly, delaying the inevitable. She saw no need to rush and tell him why she'd come. The last thing she wanted was for him to think she was just using hi, for his connections, no matter how flimsy or insignificant they might be.

From the corner of her eye, she could see that he watched her, waiting for her to get settled before he laid into her with questions. She couldn't tell if the expression on his face was annoyance, fatigue, or some combination of the two.

Upon finishing her water, she stared down at the empty glass in her hands. She considered asking him for another glass, but Kolyat beat her to the punch.

"What''s going on?"

"What makes you think something's going on?"

Mentally,Versat kicked herself for her knee-jerk response. This whole situation could be a lot less painful if she came out with what she needed to say.

To her surprise, Kolyat didn't dignify her question with a response; he simply glared at her, looking like he would rather be in bed than playing her games. It was then that Versat remembered that she had just barged in, unannounced. She'd made it seem like an emergency, and now she was just wasting his time.

"Fine," Versat sighed, as if forcing herself to be straight forward was some sort of compromise on her part. "I need your help..."

Versat told him how Caroline clued her in about the toughs looking for her, and how she'd happened to run into said toughs by her house.

While she rattled off her tale, Kolyat listened silently; his elbows propped up on his knees, his hands held in front of his mouth in concentration. Versat swore she could see the gears turning behind his eyes.

Her story over, Versat watched him, looking for some sort of reaction.

Without any kind of hesitation, Kolyat quickly got up from the couch and headed for his desk. "Let me make a call and see what I can do."

Versat gaped. He was taking this a lot better than she'd expected, but then again, she wasn't sure what she _had_ expected.

"So you have the kind of clout, huh?" She said when she finally found her voice again.

"I don't," Kolyat said, already searching for the comm address at his terminal, "but I know someone who does."


	16. Chapter 16

_I'll wear my badge... a vinyl sticker with big block letters adherent to my chest_  
 _That tells your new friends I am a visitor here...  
_ _I am not permanent_  
 _The Postal Service - The District Sleeps Alone Tonight_

C-Sec's Zakera ward station wasn't at all how Versat imagined it would be. The station itself was clean and brightly lit, All of the officers they passed seemed pleasant and eager to help; some of them even smiled. The whole scene didn't match the dingy station full of despondent officers, bittered from long years on the beat, that she'd come to expect from watching those crime dramas so long ago. She had to admit, she was a bit disappointed.

As they entered the station, a tall, turian officer strode toward them. Reflexively, Versat tensed, her fingers digging into Kolyat's arm as she put him between her and the officer.

 _He's going to arrest me!_ she thought as the officer came closer, curiously peeking at her over Kolyat's shoulder.

"Krios. Didn't we just get rid of you?" the officer joked, his voice full of mirth.

Through his tiredness, Kolyat tried to return the turian's good cheer. "I wouldn't be back here if I didn't have to. Where's Bailey?"

"Back in interrogation room three," the officer said, jabbing his thumb at the door lined wall behind him.

"Thanks, Haron."

"No problem," Haron said before he walked off, casting furtive glances over his shoulder.

"Wait here," Kolyat instructed before disappearing inside the interrogation room. The idea of being alone in this station didn't sit well with her. The officers seemed curious about her presence, and no doubt her connection to one of their own, but so far no one had approached her about it. She wondered how long that would last.

Not one to take kindly to being left out of the loop, Versat stood on her toes and peeked through the small window set in the door. The room was dark, a single lamp overhead illuminated a small table where a human stood, his back towards her. The room was soundproofed, so she couldn't hear anything that was said, so she settled for trying to read Kolyat's lips. She soon discovered she had no talent for it. She dropped back down on her heels and waited nervously. It wasn't long before Kolyat brought her inside.

"Ms. Mettoik?" the human said as he approached her. "I'm Captain Bailey." He forced a thin lipped smile that had the opposite effect that he'd intended. It made his weathered features look more tired and run down. Versat could already tell that here, she had found the cop from the movies. The man wasn't much taller than she was, and he didn't look particularly intimidating, but there was something in the way he sized her up, and when he spoke that said he was used to speaking, and having people listen. This time would be no different.

"Krios here went ahead and filled me in on your situation. I think there's something we can do to help you, and you might be able to help us as well."

"How can I help you?"

"Maybe you'd like to have a seat, Ms. Mettoik." Versat gave Kolyat a questioning glance, before sitting at the table. Bailey dimmed the light, so it wasn't so harsh. Kolyat walked to the door and locked it.

"Going on what Krios has told me, you may be just the thing we need to close a case." He took the seat across from her, and folded his hands on the table top. "A little more than a year ago, we saw a sudden spike in drug related deaths. Mostly on the party circuit; club kids and hardcore users. There were reports from all over the Citadel, but until now, nothing seemed to link them together, other than the timing."

He paused, waiting for the information to sink in as Versat just watched him patiently.

"The drug of choice was Hallex."

A chill went through Versat as she recalled her first run in with the stuff, packed in a cargo hold full of it.

All of the pieces were starting to fall into place.

"Now if the perps after you worked on the ship that brought you to the Citadel, we may have something to go on. These types of low-lives don't have much in the way of loyalty. We bring them in, they roll over on their buddies, and that's half the smuggling equation right there."

"What about the other half?" Kolyat said, his gaze nervously shifting from Versat, to Bailey and then back again. "If we don't get the buyer, it all falls apart and those guys will be back on the street in an hour."

Bailey grinned, his weariness melting away. "So you've been paying attention, eh?" He beamed at Kolyat, pride lighting his features, as Kolyat averted his eyes. "That's why we've got to do this in one fell swoop."

Bailey activated his omnitool and waved his hand towards the wall opposite their little group. "You did say you got a good look at the merchants as well at the buyer, Ms. Mettoik?" Versat nodded.

She really wished he'd stop calling her that.

The wall lit up as several mug shots were displayed in a grid on its surface, the total number of images printed just above it. "What can you tell me about the ones searching for you?"

Versat gave him a brief description of Tiber and Tiluc's armor, facial markings and carapace color. As she spoke, Bailey made adjustments and the number decreased. Pictures disappeared from the grid as the results narrowed down.

Soon, the faces of Tiber and Tiluc glowered down at her, surrounded by others who looked like they could have been their kin. Versat picked the two out of the group.

Bailey swiped his hand over their pictures and they were brought to the front as the rest faded away. Beside each head shot, a brief history of each offender sprang into existence, followed by a long list of charges. They were nowhere near as harmless as they'd first seemed.

"Looks like you've gone and made friends with some Blood Moon mercs. Small time compared to the big three, but anything coming out of Omega is usually a nasty bit of business."Bailey scratched his chin as he read their profiles. "They usually stick to small stuff, and don't often leave Omega. Whatever made them risk coming here must have been big."

Versat's hand balled into fist so tight, she couldn't feel her finger tips. Kolyat rest a hand on her shoulder, as if willing some of his calm into her.

"Finding these guys shouldn't be too hard, since they haven't exactly been careful. We'll bring them in, and they'll be singing in no time." Bailey adjusted his omnitool again, and the pictures changed. "Now for the hard part."

Even with her eidetic memory, the task of identifying the buyer was difficult. There were a lot of turians on that fit his profile; human hating, snobbish, with the means to smuggle in drugs and get them distributed, all under the radar. Once they'd run through the potential suspects with previous records, they started skimming through the civilian sector. There were a lot of affluent people on the Citadel who matched Fancypants' description, but most of them stayed clear of the lower wards. Those who didn't, were smart enough to cover up their tracks.

The human and two drell had a long night ahead of them.

"You don't have to stay with me, you know," Versat said as she and Kolyat walked back to the station. When Versat's eyes started to glaze over, Bailey had insisted that they take a break from reviewing photos. Kolyat had volunteered to escort her, though they didn't stray far from the station.

Versat could tell he was tired, she just wasn't sure why he didn't go home. There didn't seem to be any place safer for her to be than with C-Sec, so he should be able to rest for a few hours.

"It's okay," he managed around a mouthful of protein bar. "I want to be here, so it's fine." Versat still had her doubts, but she didn't argue the point. She just wished she knew how to tell him that he didn't have to try so hard.

"Promise me, that once we're done here, you'll go home and get some sleep."

Kolyat shook his head. "Once this whole thing is over, and the bad guys are put away and you're really safe, I'm gonna sleep for a week. I already put in for my leave with Bailey."

The both laughed, and it sounded good to Versat's ears; it was one of the rare occasions when they'd laughed _together_ , and not at each other's expense.

As they neared the station, a broken kiosk caught Versat's eye. The video was stuck on a permanent loop, first showing a turian's eye, then a bit of brown carapace and frowning face, then the whole turian posing with his arms spread wide in a welcoming gesture. When they got closer, Versat could hear the audio.

 _The Citadel has always followed a proud tradition of truth and equality in galactic commerce as well as politics. It has worked for centuries, but the humans don't seem to think it's good enough for them. They would turn our society on its ear to suit_ their _needs. We can't allow this._

 _Join me in saying "no" to dissension, in saying "no" to_ their _kind of change. Join me, in taking back the Citadel for those who would usurp power from us. Vote for me._

Though the message was meant to be "inspiring," it felt like he was talking down to the listener. Recollection tickled the fringes of her mind, and before Versat knew it, a memory over took her.

Horror gripped her as she pointed to the kiosk as it began its loop again.

"That's him! That's the buyer!"

"It's Talid," Kolyat said, once they were back in the interrogation room. He scrubbed a hand over his face, frustration replacing his fatigue. For the first time he seemed anxious. That made Versat nervous. "The buyer's Joram Talid."

Bailey crossed his arms over his chest as he contemplated the pair of drell. "You have to be a hundred and fifty percent certain that this is who you saw. A human run investigation making a false claim to someone like Talid would only add fuel to that fire."

The wall lit up again with pictures of people who fit Talid's description. A few pictures of Tali were mixed in with the others, and she picked out every single one. Bailey didn't look pleased.

"Well this certainly got complicated in a hellova hurry." He ran his hand over the rough stubble on his scalp, before blowing out a sigh. "It'll take some doing, but we'll get a handle on this."

"If someone this far up the food chain is involved, you'll need a bit more than Krios looking out for you; no offense, kid." He paced beside the picture of Joram Talid that now dominated the wall, working furiously on his omnitool. A chuckle left him as he glanced over at Kolyat.

"It seems like you and Talid are just meant to keep crossing paths."


	17. Chapter 17

_So leave yourself intact  
'Cause I will be coming back.  
In a phrase to cut these lips,  
I love you.  
Coheed & Cambria - Wake Up_

"What do you think they're doing in there?"

Not the most pleasant sound to wake up to, but Versat had woken up to worse. The walls of her little apartment had never seemed thin until the tiny space was packed full of C-Sec officers. Even at this early hour, she could hear them moving around. Rifling through her fridge, snoring on her floor.

Sometime last night, Versat, Kolyat, six other officers and their gear had been transported from the Zakera office to her neck of the Citadel. Soon after she'd identified Talid, Tiluc and Tiber were brought in, and began to sing like finches. By now there were a few more of the Blood Moon's men about, and they must be getting desperate. They could flee, but Bailey had predicted that they would make one last-ditch effort at nabbing her before they fled the station. That's what the police presence in her apartment was for.

They were setting up a "sting" operation. From what Versat could gather, that meant she had to be under round the clock surveillance while C-Sec watched and waited for the remaining gang members to show themselves. All she had to do was go about life as usual, as normally as she could manage. But that was no easy feat with so many officers underfoot.

She glanced down at Kolyat who was sprawled out beside her bed, just where he'd dropped when they'd arrived. He was exhausted, by the time they reached her place, he could barely keep his eyes open, but he insisted on being a part of this operation.

"I bet they're just sleeping," came the sensible response.

"Would _you_ be sleeping? I'm no drell, but even I can appreciate _that_ ," the first officer whispered in a way that did nothing to hide his words.  
"Listen to him; he has to imagine everyone else is getting it on because he's not getting any himself," an irritated third voice piped in.

"Oh ha ha," Ofc. _Rude_ said, though notably in damper spirits.

"That's enough out of you," a commanding voice barked. "It's almost time to start this thing, so get your heads on straight." That sounded like as good a time as any for Versat to make her first appearance of the day.

Tiptoeing carefully around Kolyat, Versat entered the living room. It looked like a hurricane had hit. Discarded food and drink containers where everywhere. Unused equipment crowded the corners where it lay in huge piles that crawled up the walls. The one saving grace was that all of the officers were barefoot, having left their shoes neatly by the door. A few officers leaving her kitchen gave her curt nods as they returned to their post. A human near the window avoided her gaze completely, looking out onto the street below with a pair of binoculars. He'd had a lot of questions and objections during the briefing Bailey had organized before they'd left the station. He just seemed to always have something to say, though right now he was decidedly silent. Versat pegged him as the officer rude.

"Did you sleep well?" Sgt. Haron said, hovering at her elbow. She instantly recognized him as the one who'd broken up the speculation about the goings-on in her bedroom.

"As well as could be expected, thank you." Haron nodded, seemingly relieved that the necessary pleasantries were out of the way.

"We're going to start the operation soon. Are you sure you want to go ahead with this?" It wasn't as if she had much of a choice. She could either go out now and risk her life or stay in hiding until her money ran out, and she'd have to leave the Citadel or worse. Neither option suited her, but she settled for the one that would disrupt her life the least if it succeeded, if she survived. Versat nodded."Then as soon as you're ready, we'll move out."

"What do I have to do?"

"First we figured you'd go on a trip to the imported grocery, then back here for a bit, before heading in to work." Though it wasn't too different from what she would have done any other day, having her movements dictated to her felt oddly familiar to the way her life had been a little more than a year ago.

"You'll have an escort of course," Haron went on, oblivious to her distress. "Amin and Spriggan will stay just a head of you, Ramirez and Olha will be on your six. We'll keep this formation all the way to the bar, where we'll meet up with the second team. Ramirez and Olha will be inside the bar, other units will be waiting outside."

"Where will you be?" Versat asked, trying to sound confident but curious. Besides being the obvious head of things at this base, Haron seemed to be the most competent of the officers she'd met so far.

"I'll be coordinating things from here. Lt. Karule will be observing things at the bar." They seemed to have put a lot of manpower into this operation, and that meant this was either going to go smoother than she thought, or it was a lot more dangerous than she'd been led to believe. "You're good hands," Haron said, gripping her arm in a way, she was sure was supposed to be reassuring. He grinned. "And when you head back to your room, can you wake Krios? If he's going to be in the way, he might as well be useful."

Back in her room, Kolyat was still asleep right where she'd left him. Before he'd finally conked out, he'd looked like he needed every minute of sleep he could get, but orders were orders.

Versat crouched over him, pondering how best to wake him. She could pinch his nose closed, or hit him with a pillow, but he might sleep through that as she had when Omoika and Aitai had employed such tactics to wake her. Just the fleeting thought of them brought tears to her eyes. Her heart clenched with the idea that she'd probably never see them again; a reality she would probably never come to terms with. Trying to compose herself, she felt a rough thumb brush against her cheek. Kolyat was awake now, but the experience hadn't been light-hearted or fun, like she'd intended.

"I'm sorry," he said, misreading her tears. His thumb lazily traced the shape of her face. "I wanted to get you out of danger, but it seems like you've only been thrown deeper into it." He had her there, but he'd had her best interest at heart. That was what mattered, right?  
She shook her head. "It could be worse," she said casually, covering his hand with hers.

He grinned shyly, almost reluctantly, and Versat found herself transfixed. She wanted to kiss him then, but she tried to push the urge from her mind. Soon, Kolyat's smile faded, and he took on a somber tone.

"I need to tell you something."

Versat wanted to stop him, and tell him it could wait until she got back, but he held up a hand. He had something he needed to get off his chest. "What Bailey meant when he made that crack about me and Talid crossing paths...I tried to kill Talid once." He waited, letting the admission since in. Versat just watched, stone face. She didn't know what to say to that. "It- _I_ was different then. I was chasing my father's shadow, trying to find out more about him. I thought I could do that by becoming like him; or what I thought was like him. I ended up getting lost, disconnected." He looked down, pressing the heels of his palms just above his eyes, trying to hide behind his hands. "It was a stupid thing to do. I regretted trying to kill him everyday.

"Today, I regret _not_ doing it."

"Well, that's silly," Versat said, prying his hands away to reveal his face. "If you'd killed him, you'd be on the run, or in a jail cell right now. We never would have met." Kolyat looked sheepish, cuffing himself on the back of the neck.

"When you put it that way..."

Since now was the time to for apologies, Versat figured it was her turn. "I'm sorry for the other night. I was totally in appropriate and if I-"

He covered her mouth with his hand. "You had a lot on your mind. You weren't yourself. I know that, you know that." He pulled his hand away and returned it to the back of his head. "I didn't exactly shove you away, you know." He looked embarrassed admitting that. He hadn't stopped her as quickly as he could have, but he didn't take advantage of her, either.

Without thinking, she leaned in and kissed him. He let out a muffled sound of surprise, but he didn't pull back. It was definitely a different experience doing this when she had full control of her senses. She kissed him for courage, she kissed him incase she didn't get the chance to again, and more importantly, because she wanted to.

When she finally pulled back, she was breathless. She pressed her forehead against his, . "When I come back, we'll have a nice long talk."


	18. Chapter 18

_Seal my heart and brake my pride_   
_I've nowhere to stand and now nowhere to hide_   
_Align my heart, my body, my mind_   
_To face what I've done and do my time_   
_Mumford & Sons - Dustbowl Dance_

It felt odd being observed. Sure, Versat had been leered at by over amorous customers before, but that was different from knowing that two pairs of eyes were tracker her every move.

In the back of the bar, posted in opposite corners were officers Ramirez and Olha. The human and turian blended in well with the Limelight's usual crowd, which should have made it easier for them to keep tabs on everyone present.

"What do I have to do to get this asari away from me?" Olha grumbled into their shared comm channel. Ilani had taken a shine to him, and was now hovered near by, tending to his every need. While most customers would have killed to be in his shoes, Ohla seemed horrified.

"You could always send her this way," Ramirez griped, and the rattling of ice in an empty glass soon followed. "Getting kind of lonely over here."

Ohla snorted. "If I did that, you'd be begging me to take her back in a second."

"Anything would be better than the way this salarian is looking at me..." Across the bar, one of the new highers, a salarian named Telos, was mimicking Ilani's behavior. Though he seemed more interested in the tech Ramirez had brought along, and not the man himself.

Versat bit the inside of her cheek to keep from snickering as she moved to the General's table. It took all she had to not fuss with her new frill clip, that was a commlink in disguise.

"It's good to have you back," the General said, preening under her attention. "But I do have to wonder why you would need an escort just to work." Versat heard a sharp intake of breath from both her guardians.

"I'm not sure what you-"

"I maybe many things, but I'm far from being a fool," the General cut in. "To the untrained eye, they just look like a pair of lounge lizards, but to me.." He tapped the side of his head, and gave her a long glare. "Let's just hope that whoever you need protection from possess skills that aren't nearly as sharp as mine."

That the General had seen through their rouse so quickly left Versat unsettled. She could tell that the comment had affected the officers as well; the comm channel went silent, as they cut her out of the loop. She tried to work as if nothing was amiss, flashing a brittle smile to every customer in her section.

Towards the end of her shift, Ramirez's voice Olha's voice came back in her ear. "How long until you can knock off for the night?"

After a quick scan of the bar, Versat said, "I can go now. Give me fifteen minutes to change, and I'll meet you by the back door."

"I could always give you a hand with that," Ramirez practically purred, "and we could make it an even twenty." It was as if the head on Ramirez's shoulders was purely for show.

Ohla sighed. "I can think of at least two things wrong with that idea, and they both start with 'K'." Versat just shook her definitely would have preferred it if Haron had come along.

Backstage was empty; all of the performers had already left for the night, and the few remaining servers were still on the floor for last call. The night had been slow, and one by one, the staff had left as the crowd of patrons gradually thinned out. She had to admit, she was glad that the most trouble they'd seen all evening was a drunken brawl that was easy enough for Bello to resolve on his own. But a quiet night also meant she'd probably spend the next few days being paraded through the corridors until the rest of the Blood Moon's members were rounded up. Not exactly her idea of fun.

She'd just shrugged out of her uniform, when someone clattered through the locker room door behind her. She started to look, but a menacing growl stopped her in her tracks.

"If you move, if you scream, I won't hesitate to fucking kill you."

She caught a flicker of moment in the mirror, but didn't dare turn around. Too shocked to scream, she only prayed the officers could hear her predicament through her commlink.

An arm wrapped around her neck, forceful enough to ensure she stayed put while he pressed the barrel of a gun against her temple.

"Talid?" she croaked, barely able to recognize her own voice.

"So you who know who I am? I'm afraid I don't know you. But I do know that everything's going to Hell, and you're the one to blame." His breath reeked of cheap liquor and sickness.

"Are you going to kill me?" The question came out reflexively. Versat wasn't sure why she asked, there was no answer that would have helped calm her.

Talid was silent a moment. "I don't like leaving loose ends."

In her comm, Versat could hear the Det. Ohla, struggling to keep his calm. "If you think you can keep him talking, do it. We're just outside and trying to get into position." That was an easier request to make than it was to fill.

She took a deep breath to try to keep her knees from shaking. Talid was obviously teetering on the edge, and if she pushed too hard, he might just fall over. But if she did nothing, there was no telling what would happen to her.

"Why'd you come looking for me now, after all this time? If you hadn't sent those thugs after me, I wouldn't have gone to the police at all."

"After that first drell tried to kill me, C-Sec started nosing around in my business. It was only a matter of time before they found something incriminating and made it stick. I needed to distance myself from anything that would cast me in a bad light; no more trafficking drugs, no more shaking down shop owners. Then that fucking Loban had to get greedy. But that's what I get for working with trash." Talid seemed like he'd been waiting for a chance to get this off his chest. The words came surprisingly easy, and Versat prayed the officers outside could hear what was going on. "It wasn't long before I lost the election, the voters confidence; even my partner left me." He stopped suddenly, probably remembering he was in the middle of a hostage situation, and not on the consort's couch. "If I have to go down, I'm not going alone."

He dragged them towards the locker room door, and while Versat didn't struggle, she didn't make it easy for him. She dragged her feet through the clutter he'd created, playing up her clumsiness. Annoyed, Talid yanked her to her feet and held her so tightly, the tips of her toes skimmed the floor.

"I was an important person on the Citadel once," Talid said more to himself than to her. "Benefit dinners, business meetings. I had a plan, I was actually going somewhere. Until humans forced my company out of business, hawking inferior merchandise. Greedy volus wouldn't know quality if it bit him in the ass." Talid used his gun hand to crack the door open and peek into the hallway. It was empty.

If Talid had really planned on killing her, he would have already done so. The locker room was deserted and he could have finished the job and left by now. But he hadn't. Versat wasn't sure of what he intended for her, and something told her neither was he.

With labored breaths, he brought them into the hallway, walking backwards towards the stage entrance. He seemed to be on a role now, all but forgetting she was there, talking to himself. "Maybe I'll make that my new platform: Wipe out all drell; the scaly menace. That would be easier than trying to get rid of 's so many of them. They spawn like vorcha."

"Why did you want to get rid of humans?" Versat croaked before working her fingers between his arm and her throat. He relented, giving her enough room to breath, easing her feet back to the floor.

"Humans are a pestilence. They just take and take without any regard for anyone else, for the way things are done. They just want to use up Citadel space like they did their own planet and throw us away when they're done. They are self-destructive creatures, and I figured I'd help them along.

"But enough talking," Talid said as he walked them with renewed vigor.

They were in the middle of the lonely hallway, when Ohla and Ramirez appeared at the entrance to the main floor.

"Stop, Talid," Ohla shouted. "You don't have to do this."

"As if you could understand why I do anything, traitor." Versat didn't have to see his face to know Talid's eyes were fixed on Ramirez. His body practically burned with his hate, though it could have also been fever. Talid moved further behind Versat, using her as a shield.

"Just let the girl go, and we can talk about this." Ramirez offered, but Versat could see he was chomping at the bit. He was angry, in a way that wasn't at all professional.

"Don't patronize me, you scum. You know as well as I do, what would happen if I did that."

"It doesn't have to go down like that."

"And who's going to cut me a deal? You?" Talid laughed, edging them deeper into the hall. The officers matched his pace, taking short steps.

"Very soon, you're going to have to make a choice, gentlemen: What's more important; capturing me, or the girl's life?" The officers sped up, quickly closing the space between them. Versat could feel Talid' heart hammering in his chest. Gods, she wished Haron had come along.

"Choose!" Talid cackled mockingly, shaving the gun roughly against her head. At first the sound of the weapon charging had been annoying, but then her vision blurred as pain, dampened her senses. Everything dissolved into darkness and noise. Angry voices surrounded her and from far away, she could hear someone scream. It took her a moment to realize the person screaming was her as the barrel burned through her scales.

"Let her go, Talid!" Ramirez's shouts cut through the fog. The gun powered down, and Talid moved his arm from her neck to her waist to keep her upright.

"I don't think I'll be doing that just yet," he said, sounding giddy and slightly smug. Talid pointed the gun at Versat's head again, stopping the officers in their tracks. "Once I've made a clean break, you can have her back. Don't you move!" Cocky, he pointed the gun at the officers. "I don't have to listen you, or anything your kind has to say, any more. You'll get what's coming to you. You'll see; you'll all see-"

Talid's tirade ending prematurely, replaced by a loud gurgling, like water going down a drain. His grip on Versat loosened enough for her to slip out of his grasp, and she slid to the floor. She had trouble focusing on the events around her, but she could hear the thundering of the officers' footsteps as they rushed over to Talid where he lay prone on the floor. Soon, an over-sized coat was draped over her shoulders. She tucked it around herself, not caring where it came from.

"Fools," the General hissed overhead.When did he get here? "Imbeciles. You hesitated, and look what it's cost. Tell me you at least have capable medics on standby." Ohla mumbled a reply, that didn't suit the General, and he told him so in no uncertain terms.

Versat tried to ask the General where he'd come from, but the pain in her head made forming cohesive sentences difficult. Patiently, he helped her to her feet. "How..." Versat managed, after several moments of intense concentration.

"All in good time," the General said, in a way she'd never heard him speak before; he was soft and gentle as if talking to a child. And considering the circumstances, she's wasn't going to complain. "First, let's see about getting you properly clothed." He tugged the coat tighter around her, shielding her nakedness.

She was really glad Kolyat hadn't been here for this.


	19. Chapter 19

**chapter nineteen**   
_Once the world stops spinning_   
_Read that writing on the wall_   
_Coheed & Cambria - Feathers_   


"Ow!" Versat yelped, as the medic inspected her wound. Considering all she'd gone through, the human could be a little gentler with her poking and prodding.

"I'm sorry," the woman chided, "but you're going to have to hold still. I can't get a good look at what's going on if you keep flinching away every time I touch you." Versat slid back in her seat. She did have a point.

"How bad is it?"

The medic dug around in her bag before inspecting the wound again, making Versat wince. The woman sighed. "The burn is pretty bad. It will heal, but it may never be the same color as the skin around it, if the scales grow back in evenly." Versat had never considered herself vain, but still, the news that she'd essentially been slightly disfigured made her eyes well up. She bit her lips to keep from crying, and tried to focus on the positive; at least the pain had stopped.

In all the time she'd worked at the Limelight, Versat had never sen it as full as it was tonight; too bad no one as ordering anything. Cops, Emergency Medical Service workers, reporters and a few members of the Limelight's staff milled around, taking interviews, being interviewed, or trying to get interviews. After her head was patched up, several officers interviewed Versat on the nights events. A reporter or two tried to get her insight on what had gone on, but they were promptly shown the door. As an informant, her identity was to remain anonymous. They could make up any headline they wanted, she didn't care. It was finally over, and eventually, life would go back to normal.

"How are you holding up?" the General said as he approached. His presence reminded Versat that, even after she'd gotten dressed, she still clung to his coat. She slid it gingerly down her arms and offered it to him. He accepted it with the turian equivalent of a smile, and took the seat beside her.

"How are you holding up, my dear?" he asked again.

"I've definitely been better."

"I have no doubt of that." Versat smiled weakly. "I take it those buffoons at least know how to care for the injured?" He took her chin in his hand without warning. He gently turned her head, inspecting the medic's handiwork. Satisfied, her released her.

"I am sorry that I did not act quickly enough to spare you this abuse."

Versat shook her head. "I'm just glad you moved at all. If you hadn't...There's no telling where I'd be right now." The thought of being trapped in a space craft with Talid, or worse; dead in one of the station's many hallways gave her chills.

The General was silent as they watched the bar empty out; first the reporters and then the EMS workers. All that was left were cops cataloging evidence and photographing the scene.

"Are they releasing you soon?"

"Just waiting for my escort to finish up."

The General nodded his approval. "I imagine it would be some time before you return to your post, if at all?"

Versat hadn't given it much thought. It was either work here or nothing, since Belan wasn't an option. She could always try her luck with Kahje, but she wouldn't be able to live as comfortably as she did here. Then there was always the matter of the people she'd leave behind.

The General slipped a thin plastic card into her hands. "I would like to see you when you're feeling up to it; merely to check on your progress."

She turned the card over, and glanced at the name and number printed on its surface: Rylic Jesup. "Are you a doctor?"

He looked uncomfortable, but didn't falter. "No. Simple someone who's concerned."

He gave her instructions to call the number on the card and leave a message. She could either leave her number and wait for him to call her back, or give him a date, time and location that she would like to meet.

"I wish you a speedy recovery," he said, and then hovered a few minutes more. He looked as if he had more to say, but simply walked away. No sooner had the General left her side, than her personal comm channel sprang to life.

"Where are you?" Issa's frantic screeching made her dial the volume down. "Are you okay?"

"I'm still at the bar. I'm fine." That wasn't a whole truth, but it was true enough.

"Do you need me to come get you? Should I meet you at your place?"

It took all of Versat's strength not to hang up on her friend. She knew Issa worried, but right now, Versat needed peace and quiet to recover and adjust. Once Issa had calmed down enough to listen, Versat convinced her to hold off on visiting until the next day.

By the time her ride was ready, she felt more tired and bruised than she had in a long time.

The two officers escorting her home were as quiet and stoic as she'd ever seen them. She didn't know if it was some sort of misguided attempt at penance that had put Ohla and Ramirez in her car, but Versat was grateful for the silence. She didn't blame the officers for what had happened. They'd been acting according to protocol, done what they'd thought was right. And even if she was petty enough to hold a grudge, she was too tired to act on it.

The officers escorted her to the elevator doors, where she stopped them. According to Haron, he and his squad had gone over the area with a fine-toothed comb(whatever that was) before they'd left and he assured her that the place was clear. She could manage the five feet from the elevator to her door alone.

"We'll be waiting down here until we hear from you," Ohla said tersely. He seemed to take their failure harder than Ramirez. He barely met Versat's eyes. "If we don't hear from you in ten minutes, we're coming up." Versat agreed, and reluctantly, he left. But Ramirez stayed behind. An intense glare started to maker her skin crawl. She really hoped he wouldn't try to hit on her again. She was no where close to being in the mood for it.

Versat was about to ask him if they were through when he said, "My sister was one of the victims." His hands shook. His lip quivered, despite his best attempts to still it. "She wasn't a bad kid, she just didn't always make the right decisions. If it wasn't for you, Talid would have gotten away. I want to make it up to you."

Little sounds of discomfort left Versat, but Ramirez didn't seem to notice. Versat could tell it took great effort on his part for him to share that with he seemed to think of her as noble when she'd been trying to save her own skin, made her a but uncomfortable.

"You really don't need to..."

"I insist."

"Well, to start, you could pick up my groceries for the next month." The medic had told her she'd need plenty of rest, and she didn't want anyone to see her until her wound had healed. She'd allow herself that much.

The officer smiled grimly. "I'll see what I can do."

Staring at the door to her apartment, Versat gave herself a moment to gather her thoughts. That she might never have seen this door again was staggering. It almost felt like a dream, but the memory tickling the corner of her consciousness, ready to take over, was a harsh reminded that it had actually happened.

She swiped her hand over the panel and the door slid open. As she crossed the threshold, someone shoved her in the back. She crashed to the floor, and the stranger's weight was on her, pinning her to the ground. She fought to throw off the intruder, but he was too heavy. He gripped her wrists and held them down to stop her thrashing. When she'd calmed, he leaned over her, his mouth close to her ear.

"Miss me?"


	20. Chapter 20

_I try to make it through my life  
In my way  
There's you  
Apocalyptica - I Don't Care_

As the lights blinked on at their master's presence, Versat squinted up through the glare at Amal. The contrast between the man in her memories and the one standing before her was so sharp, she couldn't be sure it was him.

Brown patches mottled the skin on his face and down his arms. The flesh around his left eye was swollen and bruised. A murky film covered the eyes themselves that shone with a fevered light.

His fingers dug into her shoulders as he lifted her from the ground and set her on her feet. "Sorry about that," he said, dusting her off, and straightening her clothes.

She pushed him away.

"Get out."

He looked hurt by her tone, but she couldn't muster up an ounce of sympathy. "Aren't you even curious about why I'm here?"

"Get out!" she yelled, pointing at her door.

"I think it's better if you keep your voice down," he said, bringing his gun up to bear. "Now why don't you have a seat? You've had a busy day." He motioned towards the couch, and for the moment, she obeyed. Even at her best, she knew her chances of dodging a bullet were slim. She knew Ramirez and Ohla were waiting for her call, so maybe if she kept him talking, and waited out the clock, they'd come through for once tonight.

She sat on the couch, but wasn't happy about it.

"Don't make that face," Amal said, crouching in front of her so they were eye-to-eye. "I thought you'd be happy to see me after so much time apart."  _Happy_ wasn't the word. She'd dreamed, fantasized about how exactly she'd react if she met Amal again, but now that he was here, staring her in the face, it hardly seemed worth it.

She touched his face beneath his bruised cheek, and a glimmer of the man he'd once been rippled beneath the surface. "What happened to you?" she asked, but he quickly retreated back inside the broken shell.

"You'd think with so few drell in existence, tracking down one wouldn't be too difficult. But you'd be wrong. You'd think the  _atrusei_  on this station would remember seeing one of us. Luckily, for me, the ones who had seen you liked to brag about it. One man in particular seemed even a bit obsessed with you. He was only too happy to give me details about where you worked, what neighborhood you lived in. I didn't even have to hurt him to get the info out of him." Tadao sprang to mine, and Versat swore under her breath.  _That son of a bitch_. What she thought was just a creepy infatuation had turned into something that might cost her freedom. If she got out of this, she'd let him have it.  _Sorry, Issa_.

"He wanted us to meet; said you were in need of some 'male company'," Amal went on. "He even started making me uncomfortable."

"Why are you here?" Versat said when she'd had enough.

"I'm here to take you home."

"I guess you don't keep up on the news, but they're evacuating people from Belan, not letting them in."

Amal clucked his tongue and shook his head. "Not Belan; Omega. Urdu was rather...upset when you left."

"Did he do that to you?"

"No, I thought it would be a good look for me." He turned his head, and traced a finger down a savage scar that went from his jaw to his throat, and then continued down below the neck of his vest. Versat winced at the scar. "I told you it was you or me. When they couldn't find you, they came for me, and took every credit of damage you caused out on me."

"But you'd still help them?"

"You still ask too many questions."He grinned at her. "Don't you have a call to make?"

"What?"

He shook his head at her again, as if her question was preposterous. "Those cops are still waiting for to call them. It's about time you did."

"How do you know that?"

"I was in the lobby. I'm pretty sure they were looking for turians, not drell, so I slipped right by."

"How...?"

"You didn't think that bunch of idiots was able to find where you live on your own, did you? I just needed them to flush you out. Since everyone was on high alert for them, I figured I could make my move." He laughed, leaning in close to her. She pressed herself back against the couch. "Now, call them."

There was no way in hell Versat would let him take her back to Omega. She'd rather die first. With all her might, she swung her leg up and caught him in the crotch. Amal howled in pain as he tried to support himself on the couch, giving her enough time to slip away. She lept over the couch, but came crashing down to the floor as he caught her ankle. Her face smacked into the floor. Fresh blood poured from a busted lip.

She tried to scramble to her feet, but Amal held her fast. She flipped on her back and kicked at him, landing a few blows on his face. But his deranged smile remained. He took hold of her other leg and pinned it under his weight. He climbed up her body, pressing her into the floor. She beat at his head and shoulders, but he climbed on as if he didn't even feel it. When he reached her hips, he sat on her thighs and forced her arms by her sides, underneath his legs.

"I was going to let you walk out of here," he said, fumbling with a pack at his waist. He pulled out a hypo filled with a dark liquid. "But I guess I'll have to carry you." He gripped it in his teeth, and ripped cap off. With his free hand, he tried to hold Versat's head still as she thrashed about. "Say good night, sweetheart."

"Goodnight."

Versat looked up and saw Kolyat looming over them both, a lamp in hand. He brought it down on the back of Amal's head hard enough to shatter it into a million pieces. Amal slumped over, unconscious. Versat kicked him off of her.

Versat called Ramirez, and soon the three cops had Amal trussed and ready for a trip downtown. Soon after that, Haron, and a few others showed up to interview and photograph the scene.

For the second time in as many hours, she had her wounds patched up, but she was a lot more partial to the person tending to her this time around.

"I thought Haron cleared all of you guys out of here earlier?" she said, amused with how Kolyat tried to cope with her wiggling lip.

"Stop talking for a sec." He tried to concentrate on tapping small amounts of medi-gel into the split in her bottom lip. "Haron cleared all the  _officers_  out, but since I'm not really an officer or on duty, I stayed." He wiped his hands on his pants. "Plus, I was asleep."

Versat tested her lip, running her tongue over it. Medi-gel tasted gross. "If you're not an officer, then what are you?"

Kolyat busied himself with sealing the container of medi-gel. "A junior officer."

"What's the difference?"

"I can only walk the beat when supervised by a ranked C-Sec officer, I can't carry my own piece, yet..."

Versat threw her hands up. "You hardly see one cop without another one right behind him. And you didn't need a 'piece' to help me."

He snorted. "Probably would have made things easier..."

The med supplies tucked away, Kolyat sat beside her on the bed. He looked down at how her feet hung over the edge, silent for a time. "So that guy was..."

"Amal."

"Oh,  _that_  was Amal?" He huffed, shaking his head with disbelief. "He was pretty ugly."

 _Oh gods, was he really doing this now?_

"He didn't look as before."  _When he wasn't insane, and trying to kidnap me_ , she added mentally. She took issue with having her "tastes" insulted. "Obviously, he's gone through some things."

"I bet." Kolyat looked annoyed, but he didn't say anything more. Things had suddenly got very awkward every quickly.

"Don't feel sorry for him," he said suddenly. "He's obviously a dick, so don't feel bad for what happened to him."

"I don't," Versat said, keeping a leash on her anger. She was too tired to get into an argument over this, so she settled for scowling at him. He got the hint, too late, and avoided her gaze.

"Right then..."

Haron came to take her statement, and Kolyat excused himself.

"That's some luck you've got there," Haron said once Versat finished recounting events from when she'd opened her apartment door. "Well this should be pretty open and shut. We can't get him for the prior abduction, but we can get him for this one as well as assault, and menacing with a deadly weapon."

"Uh-huh." She didn't care about the details. Just knowing she was safe was enough.

"There's one more thing I have to ask." Haron cleared his throat multiple times, delaying the inevitable. , "Are you sure you want to press charges?"

Indignation flared. "What kind of question-Of course I do!"

"I didn't mean anything by it,"Haron said, putting his datapad between them. "It's just protocol. Since you have something of a  _history_ with the accused, I had to ask."

"He tried to abduct me, twice. Anything that might have been there is long dead."

"Good to know," Haron said flatly. His job done, he turned to go. "We'll out of your way in thirty minutes or so. Just try to relax. And just for the record, he liked you, you know."

She didn't need him to tell her that. Kolyat had a thing for her. It couldn't have been more obvious if it was written in the same neon as the signs that decorated the wards. And she had to admit that she had a thing for him, too.  _Dammit._

She flopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Beni scratched anxiously in his cage, agitated by all the commotion as she is was. She'd make it up to the guinea pig, somehow.

Just as her eyes had started to closed, there was a knock at her door. Rather than ignoring it, she dragged herself out of the bed to answer it.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Kolyat said, sounding hesitant and nervous. "I was going to catch a ride back down town, and I just... I left my boots in here." Versat glanced down, and saw that he was in his socked feet.

He'd wasted no time when he'd come to her rescue. His boots, still propped up against the wall under the window where he'd left them. His toes wriggled and flexed beneath the fabric, unused to that much attention.

"So," his toes twitched faster, "let me get my stuff, and I'll get go home, and-" His words died as she wrapped her arms around his waist. She pressed her face against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. He was warm and comforting, and most of all, she was getting the comfort from him, not a memory. His breath hitched, but he didn't stiffen. His arms wrapped around her, capturing her in a crushing embrace.

"What I said earlier... I'm so-" She silenced him with a kiss. She'd had to stretch and stand on her toes to do it, but it was worth it. He didn't say anything more, but held her tighter.

There were things she wanted to say, but she couldn't think of how to put them into words. Detaching herself from him, she pulled him into the room and closed the door. They could try to talk again tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 21

_In you I see dirty  
In you I count the stars  
In you I feel so pretty  
In you I taste god  
In you I feel so hungry  
In you I crash cars  
We must never be apart  
Smashing Pumpkins - Ava Adore_

 _  
**Three weeks later**   
_

"This one prays the Enkindlers look favorably on your union," the evangelist said as they passed, taking a break from his sermon. Versat graciously thanked the hanar, while Kolyat looked flustered. People had commented on their new-found couple status like that all day. The hanar's reaction had been far more polite than the officers at C-Sec. Kolyat had managed to looked annoyed the whole time. She wasn't sure what he'd expected to happen when he'd refused to let go of her hand.

For the better part of the last two weeks, they'd been inseparable. He'd stayed at her place more than his own, and went with her everywhere. It had begun as a precaution, but now it was more out of habit. For the moment she was safe; Amal, Talid and all the Blood Moon mercs were behind bars, and for the moment, they were staying there.

They stopped outside the detention center, neither of them wanting to move.

"You don't have to do this," Kolyat said, still unwilling to let her go. "You don't owe him anything."

They'd talked about this issue into the ground the night before. Kolyat wasn't happy about her visiting Amal, but there was no way he could stop her. She hated put them at odds so early on, but this was something she had to do.. "I know."

Kolyat frowned. He looked at the doors of the center and then at her. "Are you sure you don't need me to go in with you?"

She shook her head. "I'll be alright. I'd like it if you wait for me, though?"

He huffed, unhappily. "Like you'd even have to ask."

He finally released her and she entered the building where Haron was waiting for her. "You know we don't usually do this sort of things, but Bailey figured we owe you after all your help." It was obvious he didn't approve, but he wouldn't disobey a direct order.

"I appreciate it. I won't take very long."

Haron led her down a narrow corridor, through a security checkpoint, and into a small room. A panel of glass ran from ceiling to floor bisecting the room, separating one side from the other. Booths with a chair and desk were arranged along the panel. Haron directed her to a booth.

"Press this button when you want to talk," he indicated a button too large to miss, near her fingertips. "Let go when you're done. When he talks, you'll hear it up here." He tapped on the wall of the booth above her head. "I'll be just outside if you need me," and he closed the door of the booth, giving her a modest amount of privacy.

Moments later, the door on the other side of the glass opened and a bewildered Amal was thrust inside. Recognition crossed his face as he sat in the seat. His eyes lingered over her healed lip and headdress she wore to hide her burn scar. His mouth moved, but no sound came out.

"You have to push the button or I can't hear you."

His finger found the button and pressed it down.

"Come to have a laugh?"

"You should know me better than that." Or maybe he didn't. Thinking she knew him was what had gotten her into this mess in the first place. Obviously, he knew better.

He looked better than the last time she'd seen him the effects of the drugs and his torture had ebbed away, returning his skin to its usual even tone. He almost looked like his old self. Yet, when she looked at him, she felt nothing. It was like a stranger was wearing his face, and it wasn't too far from the truth.

"Why are you here, Versat?" He sounded tired, but she had no sympathy for him.

"I have some questions for you."

"I've done nothing but answer C-Sec's questions. Why the Hell would I answer you?"

"Well if you'd rather go back to your cell..." She pushed back from the desk, and turned to let herself out of booth.

"Wait," Amal shouted. "I'll talk. But what do I get out of it?"

This was definitely not the man she'd known. He seemed so... grubby. So weak. It could have been his time with the  _Eyes_  that had one it, or it could just be his true self shining through.

"I'll come back to visit you."

"W-why would you do that?" The tough face he'd tried to hold faltered, and that was all the confirmation Versat needed to know that she had him.

"I know what it's like to go for a long time without seeing a friendly face."  _Or as close to it as he would get._  Kolyat was right; she didn't owe him anything, but a small part of her mind pitied him.

He sighed, finally relenting. "What do you want to know?"

"The loan you took out with the Eyes of Khar'shan; what was it for?"

He looked down at his hands as they drummed on the desk. "If I tell you something you don't like, will you leave?"

She gritted her teeth against the childlike fear in his voice. "No, I won't leave."

His shoulders relaxed. "The first thing I got was my ship." Versat had figured as much. For an exporter, if that was really what he did, he'd need a ship. It had seem fairly new apart from all the trash inside if it. She couldn't deny the sting that came with realizing her freedom was worth about as much to him as his ship.

"Do you still have it?"

"It's probably impounded by now, but I had it until I got here. "

"What else did you use the money for?" She figured it was more than that.

Discomfort crossed his face, as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Long moments before he pressed the button again. "To move my mother off of Kahje. She has...had Kepral's. I just wanted to give her peace in her last few months."

Versat wasn't sure she believed him, but everything he said could be confirmed with an extranet search when she'd left. If it turned out he was lying, she'd never come back to this place again.

"Did she have it?" Amal cocked his head, not catching her meaning. "Did she have peace when she met the sea?"

"I think she did."

Leaving the detention center, they went to a little café in wards called Bolo. Versat had always wanted to visit, and today seemed as good a day as any. For the first time, she didn't have to stick to the lower wards. She had a valid identi-chop now, and could go wherever she pleased. They were meeting the General here, but he said for them to start without him.

They placed their order with the perky waitress, and watched people pass by.

"Are you going to keep working at that bar?" Kolyat asked with disdain. Versat knew he didn't dislike the place as much as he let on. He visited her there often, and Versat made sure it was always on evenings that Gren wasn't onstage.

Versat shrugged. "With me and Issa not talking, it makes things a bit tense. But I'd like to." Issa hadn't taken the news that Tadao was a creep well. There wouldn't be any legal ramifications against him, considering he didn't  _knowingly_  break the law, but Versat had stopped visiting their apartment, and Caroline had put them on different work schedules. Issa said she needed some time, and that was fair. Time was something Versat had plenty of.

He huffed, stirring his water with a straw. "What about your apartment? You can't stay there..."

Given how quickly Tadao had told Amal where she was, there was no telling who else knew her usual haunts. She really enjoyed her little apartment, but it would be better for her to just give it up. Versat shrugged with a sigh.

"You know," Kolyat cleared his throat. "You could always move in with me."

Versat grinned at him from across the table. "Now there's a thought."

* * *

A/N: If you've read this far, bless you. (XD) I really appreciate it.

I'll be posting some deleted scenes under a different story, so if you're interested in what happened during a fade to black (if it won't be touched upon in too much depth in the next version of this) Drop me a line and let me know.

And once again, thanks for reading.

A few quick name meanings (I fully acknowledge there may be discrepancies.)

Mettoik: Based in Greek meaning Change of Address  
Uleki: wrathful in awaiian/pidgin  
Tadao: Japanese meaning loyal/ honest man  
Efferia: savage based in latin  
Issa: Swahili for guardian/protector.


End file.
